Prisonnière de l'amour
by visualgirl1
Summary: Voilà une petite histoire que j'ai écrit avec le coeur... c'est un lemon avec tout plein de couples ! Il faut lire c'est génial ! Au programme The GazettE, Dir en Grey, les autres du Psc et... Nayaki ! faut lire ! Reviews Please ! Bisous !
1. Soirée mouvementée

**Auteur :** Visualgirl1

**Base :** The GazettE, Nayaki, Alice Nine, Miyavi, Dir en Grey, Kra et Kagrra (ça en fait du monde !).

**Genre :** Lemon ET sentiments (et oui, les deux !). Vous allez voir, c'est mignon !

**Pairing :** Houlà ! Plein de monde ! Mais je ne dis rien pour l'instant !!!

**Disclaimer :** Eh non, ces purs beautés divines ne m'appartiennent pas !!!! Mais je ne serai pas contre le fait de les avoir rien que pour moi :-p ! Y a de la place dans ma chambre... 8-) !!! Par contre, Nayaki m'appartient !!! Vous allez voir, ce groupe est génial !!!

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Même si ça va être dur... essayez de lire jusqu'au bout !!! Désolée pour les fautes, Word ne fait pas TOUT !!!! _Bonne Lecture !!!! _(A bat les homophobes ! Qu'on les pendent tous haut et court, je les hais !!!!)

**Chapitre 1 : _Soirée mouvementée_**

Avant de vous conter ce texte, vous devez savoir qu'il y aura dedans un groupe de Visual Kei qui n'existe pas dans la réalité. Ce groupe se nomme **Nayaki**. La seule différence avec les autres groupes, c'est que ce sont des filles. Nayaki est composé de cinq filles, pour être plus précis. Explications :

- **Tohru** : La chanteuse du groupe est Japonaise (c'est un peu évident !). Elle fait environ 1m60. Elle a les cheveux longs, brun très noirs, parsemés de mèches rouges. Elle a 19 ans. C'est une des vraies gothiques du groupe. Elle a une voix en or. C'est le leader du groupe, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'est pas vraiment timide mais pas trop quand même ! Non-fumeuse !!! Elle a un piercing au nombril.

- **Oyazumi** : La bassiste du groupe, elle aussi, est Japonaise (vu le nom, on s'en doute un peu !). Elle fait environ 1m68, elle met souvent des lentilles violette foncée ce qui fait plutôt bien, vu que ses cheveux sont eux aussi violets foncés. Elle a 20 ans. Fumeuse !!! Elle n'a pas de piercing !

- **Jade** : La première guitariste du groupe (et oui, c'est moi !!! Mouhahahaha !). Plutôt grande : 1m71, elle est... française ! Enfin, à l'origine car elle a complètement été adoptée par le Japon, elle parle super bien le japonais et y vit depuis... (Je ne le dirais pas maintenant !). Elle a les cheveux blonds très clairs et les yeux bleus (tout du naturel !). Aime les tenues gothiques et provocantes (avec collants en résille, par exemple). Elle porte TOUT LE TEMPS des manches du style Aoi dans « Reila » mais je n'en donnerais pas les raisons maintenant. Elle a 18 ans. Totalement Anti-clope : si elle en voit une, par malheur, elle l'écrase sur le front de quiconque la fume, vous voyez un peu ? Elle a un piercing au nombril et plusieurs aux oreilles.

- **Hinoto** : La seconde guitariste du groupe mais qui n'est pas moins bien pour autant. Elle a les cheveux roses (fan de Yasuno, on dirait !). C'est la moins gothique du groupe (ou alors elle a inventé le look « noir gothique-rose bonbon ») ! Taille : 1m67. Nationalité : Japonaise ! Elle a 18 ans aussi ! Fumeuse... Elle a un piercing à la lèvre et un autre au nombril, trois autres aux oreilles.

- **Satsuki** : La batteuse du groupe, elle est plutôt petite : 1m55. Elle a les cheveux bruns, typique des japonais (logique, c'en est une !). Elle est très timide et c'est toujours le grand stress avant chaque concert, ce qui fait toujours rire le groupe ! Elle a 19 ans. Elle est gothique. Non-fumeuse, elle a arrêté depuis qu'elle connait Jade (on se demande pourquoi...). Elle est anti-piercing.

Dans l'ensemble, c'est un des groupes les plus connus là-bas. Très adoré par toutes les filles japonaises (ou presque, évidement !). C'est un groupe assez gothique dans son ensemble. Leur musique ressemble souvent à du « The GazettE » ou à du « Dir en Grey » (vous voyez le genre ?). Elles ont déjà travaillé avec Dir en Grey, d'ailleurs ainsi qu'avec Miyavi et Kagrra.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon, après cette petite parenthèse (j'ai dit petite ?), revenons à (ou plutôt commençons) notre histoire...

Nous sommes le 22 Décembre 2005, (j'en vois déjà qui réagissent), 2 minutes avant le début du concert... le « **Peace and Smile Carnaval Tour 2005** » va bientôt débuter.

Miyavi : Putain, les gars, je stresse un peu là quand même ! Faire le présentateur, ça va être dur ! Surtout que je n'ai pas trop été sérieux ces temps-ci, j'ai un peu zappé les temps libres où je devais apprendre mon texte, ça craint !

Aoi : (mort de rire) Hahahaaaaa, t'es dans la merde mon pauvre, ça commence dans une minute !

Miyavi : (vexé) Ne te fous pas de moi, c'est pas drôle ! Et puis, de toute façon, c'est Kagrra qui commence !

Aoi : Mais je rigole ! Fais pas la tête rooooh...

Miyavi : (câlin) Jt'adore ! Smak ! (Sur la joue, je vous rassure !)

Yuura : Vous avez pas bientôt fini les tourtereaux...

Aoi : (coupe le bassiste de Kra) Mais oui, c'est ça ! Je te signale en passant que je ne suis pas homo ! (Rooooh ! la bonne nouvelle . !)

Yuura : M'en fous ! Bon allez, ça va commencer, vous venez regarder la télé avec nous ou pas ?

Miyavi : Oui ! Je veux voir ce qui m'attend !

Aoi : Oui, moi aussi et puis, je veux voir comment s'en sortent les autres, aussi !

Ils partirent tous les trois vers une salle plutôt grande dans les coulisses où étaient déjà tous les groupes devant la télé. Le concert débuta. Dans la salle, Isshi se mit à chanter et le public cria le nom de leurs idoles. Quelque part dans le public, cinq filles étaient là. Nayaki regardait le concert ! Et oui, les cinq filles se tenaient en plein milieu de la salle, incognito ! Depuis le début, les autres groupes savaient qu'il y aurait un autre groupe qui montera sur scène avec eux, un groupe « surprise » mais, même eux, ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait. Il avait été décidé que le groupe passerait après eux... mais qui, enfin ? Les paris, entre eux, avaient été ouverts : ce serait soit Dir en Grey (les plus pariés), soit Antic Café ( eux, un peu moins), soit Gackt (encore moins) ou soit Nayaki (y a juste Yasuno qui l'a proposé, en fait).

Devant la télé, certains étaient un peu apeurés à l'idée de devoir jouer devant autant de monde, au Zepp Tokyo mais dans l'ensemble, ils chantaient les chansons que passaient Kagrra pour se détendre. Quand Kagrra eut fini, Miyavi paniqua, ce qui fit rire les autres, puis il souffla 2-3 fois et alla sur scène. Les autres se plantèrent devant la télé et explosèrent de rire quand ils virent Miyavi apparaître à l'écran.

« Courage ! » pensa Keiyuu qui était en train de se faire recoiffer. Dans quelques secondes, il devra entrer sur scène. Ca y est, c'est à lui ! Il entra à son tour sur scène, sous les cris de joie du public. Pendant ce temps-là, du côté de Nayaki…

Oyazumi : Il est trop beau, Miyavi !!!

Tohru : T'as raison, il est trop beau… Il paraît qu'il est bisexuel.

Jade : C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! Mais… Il ne vaut pas les gars de The GazettE et surtout pas Reita !

Hinoto : Lâche-nous un peu avec ton Reita ! Et puis, d'abord, c'est Uruha le plus mignon !

Jade : Dis ce que tu veux, rien à foutre ! C'est Reita, Aoi, Ruki les plus beaux, Kai le plus kawaï et Uruha le plus efféminé !

Tohru : Bon, maintenant, taisez-vous ! Y a Alice Nine qui arrive !

Jade : Cool !

Hinoto : Mes namouuuuurs !

Tohru : Yeah !

Et Alice Nine joua. Pendant la deuxième chanson, quand Shou embrassa (dans le cou) Saga, Nayaki poussa un cri et elles se firent repérer par un fan qui leur demanda un autographe. Elles lui prièrent de se taire sur leur présence. Finalement, le groupe en noir et blanc quitta la scène et les deux zigotos (Miya et Keiyuu) revinrent pour, enfin dire, que c'était au tour de The GazettE de venir !

Jade : Cooooooool ! Mon groupe que j'aime trop ! Il faut absolument que je monte sur scène, mes amours, attendez-moi, j'arriiiiiveuuuh ! (voix qui par en live).

Le reste du groupe : (bouche bée) Ca y est, elle délire complètement !

Jade : Maieuh ! Je les aimeuuuuh…… bouhou TT !

The GazettE commença sur « THE $OCIAL RIOT MACHINE$ » et la foule, y compris Jade, devint hystérique. A la fin des trois chansons, la première guitariste n'avait plus de voix à force de crier.

Satsuki : Bah alors Jade, tu cries plus ?

Jade : … (fait « non » de la tête, se tapote la gorge pour lui faire comprendre)

Hinoto : (mdr) T'avais qu'à moins hurler !!!

Jade : Bouhou… TT…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était à présent, pour Nayaki, le temps d'aller se préparer, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elles sortirent de la salle en direction des coulisses vers la « loge du groupe mystère ». Heureusement, tout le monde était devant la télé ou ailleurs, alors elles ne se firent pas remarquer. Elles se préparèrent et, enfin, à la fin du concert, après tout le monde, après Miyavi, elles sortirent et entrèrent sur scène. La salle était totalement silencieuse et les lumières éteintes. Oyazumi et Jade firent résonner quelques cordes de leurs instruments et les lumières s'allumèrent, le public hurla de joie. Dans les coulisses, devant la télé, ils furent tous surpris (sauf Yasuno), s'attendant à Dir en Grey plus qu'à autre chose. Nayaki démarra sur « The Wolf » puis enchaînèrent sur « X » et enfin, terminèrent sur « Aishiteru… ». Le groupe, ainsi que le public, pleurèrent sur cette chanson émouvante. Tous les autres groupes arrivèrent sur scène, eux aussi en larmes, et ce fut le mot de fin du concert. La salle se vida et les groupes allèrent dans la grande salle dans les coulisses, pour rester parlé un peu et fêté la fin du concert.

Miyavi : (pleurniche) J'ai perdu mon pari !

Tohru : Quel pari ?

Miyavi : On avait presque tous pariés que ce serait Dir en Grey le « groupe surprise » !

Yasuno : (à l'autre bout de la pièce, très heureux) Yahoo ! J'ai gagné ! Par ici, la monnaie…

Miyavi : (le regarde avec désespoir, pleure encore plus) Ouiiiin !

Keiyuu : Mais pleure pas ! (gros câlin, lui chuchote à l'oreille) Je lui reprendrai l'argent pendant son sommeil !

Miyavi : (grand sourire gamin) Je viendrais avec toi et on jouera à Mission Impossible IV !

Keiyuu : Cool ! . !

Tora : C'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ?!? Miyavi, t'es pas à vingt yens près !

Miyavi : (sèche ses larmes) Je n'ai pas parié 20 yens mais… 10 ! Mouhahahaha ( rire sadique). Je t'ai eu Yasuno !

Yasuno : Quoi ?!?

Miyavi : (tire la langue) Nananananèreuh !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kagrra était parti, Mai avec eux (non, non, il n'y a rien entre eux, il est rentré chez lui !). Ruki discutait dans un coin de la salle avec Tohru. Jade, Hinoto, Oyazumi, Aoi, Yasuno, Uruha, Kai, Hiroto et Saga dansaient sur la piste qu'ils s'étaient improvisés depuis un petit moment. Au moment du slow, Kai alla danser avec Yasuno, Jade alla avec Uruha (avec qui elle s'entendait très bien, au grand désespoir d'Hinoto), Hinoto alla donc danser avec Hiroto (lol, vive les noms !), Oyazumi alla danser avec Aoi et, enfin, Saga alla arracher Shou du buffet. La danse fut longue et Yasuno et Kai avaient l'air très proches… Elle s'enchaîna sur un autre slow où tout le monde (pour le fun) changea de cavalier : Jade avec Aoi (trop bieeeeen !), Yasuno avec Hiroto (le hobbit et le géant !), Saga avec Kai, Oyazumi avec Uruha (pour le 2 fois plus grand malheur de Hinoto, qui n'avait pas osé aller lui demander de danser) et enfin, la guitariste avec Shou qui s'était définitivement détaché du buffet. Puis la musique reprit sa vivacité et les couples se séparèrent pour former un troupeau de danseurs délirants en plein milieu de la piste.

Tohru fit un dernier « oui » de la tête, elle sourit puis sauta dans les bras de Ruki qui riait ; ils étaient contents de l'accord qu'ils venaient de conclure. Ils partirent enfin danser pendant que Keiyuu et Miyavi faisaient les imbéciles en imitant Kai et Yasuno dansant « collés-serrés »… Sur ce, ils se prirent quelques coups de la part des deux batteurs. Ils allèrent danser avec un gros mal de crâne quand même (à cause des coups reçus). Kai et Yasuno s'isolèrent dans une pièce à part pour être plus tranquille. Yuura, Reita, Satsuki, Tora et Nao restèrent collés au buffet, discutant un peu : ils ne voulaient pas danser ou, dans la cas de Reita et Satsuki, ils n'aimaient pas danser. La soirée se finit enfin vers 4 heures de matin. Yasuno et Kai partirent ensemble, Saga et Shou aussi, Nao avec Tora, Oyazumi partit avec Satsuki (pas lesbiennes, colocataires !). Miyavi rentra chez lui seul, à son grand désespoir. Une voiture « mystère » vint chercher Jade et le reste rentra chacun de son côté.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

4h30, du côté des deux batteurs…

Yasuno et Kai sortirent de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Kai. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte à clef. Déjà, Yasuno poussa Kai, qui fut violemment projeté à travers la pièce et qui, par miracle, arriva sur le lit (enfin, avec un peu d'aide de la part de ses jambes, quand même !). Yasuno approcha de lui, le regard pervers. Il s'assit sur les hanches de son amant et, de ses bras puissants, déchira le tee-shirt de Kai, laissant apparaître un torse imberbe et tout simplement magnifique. Le batteur aux cheveux roses, qui était de plus en plus excité, embrassa amoureusement Kai et descendit plus bas, léchant son cou. Le batteur de The GazettE ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Yasuno enleva les débris de tee-shirt et commença à mordiller les petits bouts de chair du torse de Kai. Ce dernier gémissait plus fort, lui aussi, avait envie de faire quelque chose mais Yasuno lui tenait les poignets bien serrés au lit.

Yasuno continua sa descente et finit par arriver au pantalon « taille-basse » de son amant. Il dut lâcher les poignets de Kai, qui s'empressa de lui enlever son tee-shirt pendant que celui-ci s'occupait de lui déboutonner son pantalon. Kai prit le dessus quand son pantalon fut envoyé à travers la pièce. Il bloqua le batteur aux cheveux roses entre ses jambes et entreprit de le lécher de la même manière, lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer rose (tiens, tiens…), laissant apparaître un membre plutôt proportionnel à sa taille. Il entreprit de le caresser avec de lents va-et-vient qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides. Enfin, il se pencha et prit le sexe de son amant en bouche. Sa langue, experte, joua et Yasuno cria. Il atteint l'extase et se libéra dans la bouche de Kai. Celui-ci se retira et Yasuno se releva.

Yasuno : Ça… ça fait du bien…

Kai : Attends, j'ai mieux !

Il passa derrière Yasuno et entreprit de lui caresser le torse, d'une main. De l'autre, il enleva son boxer et le balança on ne sait où ! Puis sa main, de nouveau libre, se posa sur le dos de Yasuno et descendit lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Deux de ses doigts entrèrent dans l'intimité de son amant, ce qui arracha un gémissement plaintif de la part de Yasuno. Le batteur brun retira ses doigts et les remplaça bientôt par son membre tendu. La respiration forte, il commença de lents va-et-vient… qu'il accélérait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La main de Kai qui, jusque là, maintenait fermement Yasuno, descendit s'occuper de la virilité de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils hurlèrent plus fort que jamais, ils avaient atteint l'orgasme à quelques instants d'intervalle. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, vidés.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

4h45, en même temps chez Saga, avec Shou, la même scène se produisaient. Il en était de même du côté de Tora et Nao qui étaient chez Tora.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

5h00, Jade arrivait enfin à destination.

Son chauffeur lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils sortirent de la voiture et rentrèrent dans un appartement. L'homme ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, laissant entrer la guitariste. Il referma la porte derrière lui, alluma la lumière.

L'homme : Tu leur a dit pour nous deux ? Je n'ai pas osé sortir de la voiture enfin…

Jade : (dépose son index sur ses lèvres) Tu as bien fait, je ne leur ai pas dit.

L'homme : (enlève son manteau, le jette sur le sofa. Fait de même pour Jade) Tu comptes leur dire quand ?

Jade : Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

L'homme : (sourit) Non.

Il s'approcha et embrassa la jeune guitariste. Il la prit dans ses bras. Jade était heureuse avec lui. Cela faisait à peu près un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. En vérité, ils s'étaient remarqués depuis longtemps mais ne s'étaient pas revus entre temps. Jade avait connu le blondinet 3 mois auparavant, à l'occasion de la chanson et du clip que les deux groupes avaient fait en commun. C'était un membre de Dir en Grey. Je veux parler bien sûr, de Kyo. Ils s'étaient revus 2 mois après le tournage du clip. Personne ne le savait. Depuis, elle vivait en quelque sorte avec lui.

Kyo : Tu veux prendre un bain pour te détendre.

Jade : (lui sourit) Avec plaisir.

Kyo fit couler un bain chaud. Quand ce fut prêt, il appela la jeune fille qui vint, le sourire aux lèvres. Kyo la déshabilla amoureusement, elle fit de même pour lui. Ils entrèrent dans le bain. Kyo, dos appuyé contre le bord, attira Jade contre lui et commença à la savonner. Un peu plus détendue, elle se retourna pour lui voler un baiser et elle le savonna à son tour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, après quelques aventures sous l'eau, ils sortirent du bain, se séchèrent et allèrent se coucher. Jade était trop exténuée de sa soirée pour faire autre chose. Elle s'endormit contre Kyo qui lui caressait les cheveux.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Le prochain chapitre n'est pas très essentiel pour la suite de l'histoire mais il est important pour comprendre quand et comment les couples se sont rencontrés et aimés. Les passages **Nao/Tora** et **Jade/Kyo** sont les plus importants._


	2. Dure matinée

**Chapitre 2 : _Dure matinée_**

Le lendemain matin, à huit heures, Kai se réveilla, intrigué par le poids d'une autre jambe entre les siennes. Il tourna la tête vers le fautif et ouvrit les yeux. C'était bien Yasuno, et il dormait. Kai sourit, il ressemblait vraiment à un bébé quand il dormait !

Les deux hommes s'étaient déjà rencontrés à de nombreuses reprises. Dès le premier regard, Kai savait qu'il aimait Yasuno. Or, cette nuit, c'était le première fois : la première fois qu'ils se sont embrassés, la première fois qu'ils se sont vus nus, la première fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils se tournaient autour, il faut dire. Yasuno envoyait souvent des messages à Kai et celui-ci lui répondait tout le temps. Avec le temps, ils avaient appris à mieux se connaître. La veille, ils s'étaient enfin tout dit.

Kai se rapprocha lentement de l'homme qu'il aimait, pour ne pas le réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida enfin à le réveiller. Il l'embrassa, lui disant quelques paroles douces. Le batteur ouvrit un œil, puis enfouit sa tête sous la couette…

Yasuno : Non… veux pas m'lever !

Kai enfouit sa tête sous la couette à son tour.

Kai : (le regard malicieux) Coucou !

Yasuno : (sourit, embrasse Kai) Au moins, là, y a pas de lumière ! . !

Kai : On se lève ?

Yasuno : (enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amour) Non !

Kai : Roooh ! T'es trop mignon quand tu t'y mets !

Yasuno : Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à me lever !

Kai : (tire la couette d'un coup et la jette par terre) Et ben si !

Yasuno : Noooooooooooon ! (cache sa tête sous l'oreiller) J'ai froid…

Kai : (mdr, lui fait un gros câlin) Et là, ça va mieux ?

Yasuno : (se retourne, boude, la tête toujours sous l'oreiller) Non ! J't'aime pu ! Na !

Kai : 0.0… Tu peux pas me faire ça ! Moi je t'aime, moi !

Yasuno : Bah qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, là ?

Kai : (se lève, commence à se rhabiller sous l'œil coquin de Yasuno qui s'est retourné) Bon bah tant pis…

Yasuno : (se mord les lèvres sous la vision d'un si bel homme) Ne te rhabille pas steplait !

Kai : (reboutonne son pantalon) Trop tard…

Yasuno : Reviens iciiiieuh !

Kai : Non, c'est à toi de bouger ton cul !

Yasuno : T'es missant !

Kai : Et oui, la vie est cruelle et moi aussi !

Yasuno : steplaaaiiiiieuh !

Kai : (se dirige vers la cuisine) Nan !

Yasuno : (n'a vraiment pas envi de se lever, rampe comme une larve jusqu'à la couette et la ramène sur lui) (crie pour que Kai l'entende) Tu fais chier !

Kai : (de le cuisine) JEE SAIIIIS !

Yasuno : Pff… (marmonne) M'énerve celui là !

Kai : (juste derrière Yasuno, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu) Je prends ça pour un « au revoir », alors ?

Yasuno : (se retourne soudain) Nan ! (sourit) Viens par ici s'il te plaît !

Kai : Je sais paaaas…

Yasuno : (fait la moue :3) steplaiiiiis !

Kai : (commence à craquer… et puis finalement nan !) Nan, j'vais prendre un bain (clin d'œil vers Yasuno) Je ne sais pas me laver tout seul… tu viens ?

Yasuno : Tu m'énerves ! (se lève quand même, enfin ; et suit Kai dans la salle de bain).

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Shou sortait d'une histoire d'amour en larmes et… qui était là pour le réconforter ? Saga ! En vérité, Saga était amoureux de Shou depuis le début mais, timide comme il est, n'avait jamais osé lui parler. De plus, Shou sortait déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. A chaque fois qu'il se faisait larguer, c'était Saga qui venait le réconforter. Puis, il y a quatre mois et demi, Shou se fit larguer par l'homme avec qui il était depuis 3 mois déjà. Il était complètement détruit. Saga vint, comme toujours, le réconforter et lui dire qu'il trouvera mieux ailleurs, mais Shou n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre. Il tenta même de se suicider mais Saga arriva au bon moment et il l'en empêcha. Shou se rendit compte, 3 semaines plus tard, que Saga tenait vraiment très fort à lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit compte des sentiments que le bassiste avait envers lui. Une semaine plus tard, il alla voir Saga chez lui, et, sans un mot, sans une explication, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser désespéré, pas un baiser amical, mais un baiser réellement amoureux : le baiser qui marqua le début de leur histoire d'amour.

Saga se réveilla et se leva, laissant Shou seul dans le lit. Avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la cuisine, il adressa un sourire au chanteur qui le lui rendit. Shou se leva à son tour, et alla le rejoindre, la tête dans le brouillard. Il se cogna contre le torse de Saga.

Shou : (-.-) Désolé…

Saga : (rigole) C'est rien. (voit que Shou ne s'est pas rhabillé complètement : il était torse nu) Tu vas attraper froid comme ça, ce ne serait pas bien pour les fêtes de Noël !

Shou : (gros câlin à Saga) Je comptais sur toi pour me réchauffer !

Saga : (le prend dans ses bras) T'es trop mimi !

Shou : (sourit) J'ai faim.

Saga : Effectivement, ça veut tout dire !

Shou : (rigole) Désolé d'être si expressif dès le matin !

Saga : C'est rien, je suis habitué !

Il l'embrassa et prépara le petit déjeuner pendant que Shou se laissait tomber lamentablement sur une des chaises autour de la table.

Shou : N'empêche que j'ai toujours froid !

Saga explosa de rire et alla chercher un pull au chanteur. Le reste de la matinée fut tout aussi intéressante.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tora était devant la télé, un plateau de nourriture sur les genoux. A côté de lui était assis un Nao pas très bien réveillé.

Nao : (regard complètement embrouillé) Comment tu peux regarder les infos dès la sortie du lit ?

Tora : (fronce les sourcils, n'a pas vraiment écouté ce que disait Nao) Chut… Ils parlent de nous !

Nao : (baille, s'en fout complètement) Cool…

Nao s'en alla dans la cuisine, chercher un peu de calme parce que la télé était encore trop forte pour lui, dès le réveil. Il regarda par la fenêtre et observa un pigeon frigorifié. En temps normal, si Tora était là, le guitariste se serait foutu du pigeon en lui criant un truc du genre « T'a qu'à t'acheter une cabane avec chauffage si t'es pas content sale roucouleur ! ». Nao ria intérieurement. Il repensa à la fois où ils se baladaient dans le parc ensemble et un pigeon avait attaqué Tora (enfin… en quelques sortes) ; et depuis ce jour, Tora ne pouvait plus supporter les pigeons.

Ca faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils étaient amoureux. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble ! Leur histoire d'amour était assez banale au fond. Ils étaient tombés amoureux tout simplement : ils ont pris un café et Tora avait commencé à le draguer, lui faisant du pied. Nao avait laissé faire, il commençait déjà à tomber amoureux. Finalement, en fin de journée, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et Nao n'avait pas dormi chez lui ce jour-là. Il avait dormi chez Tora. Et oui, j'ai bien dit « dormi », parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait d'autre. Nao n'était pas du genre à coucher le premier soir. Alors ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, en sous-vêtements, et n'avaient rien fait d'autre. Leur première relation, ils l'avaient eu une semaine après.

Depuis, ils n'ont jamais cessé de s'aimer. C'est une assez belle histoire, finalement. Mais depuis quelques jours, depuis le début des répétitions du PSC Tour 2005, Nao sentait Tora plus distant. En fait, il était à présent terrorisé à l'idée de le perdre. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Et pourtant il avait peur. Peur que ça finisse en dispute, peur que ça finisse mal. Il ne le supporterait pas. A la pensée d'une rupture possible, une larme coula sur la joue de Nao.

Tora entra dans la cuisine. Il trouva Nao, pencher sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, avec juste un-t-shirt pour le couvrir.

Tora : Fais attention, tu vas attraper froid.

Nao : (se relève, ferme la fenêtre et se retourne, la tête basse) Oui.

Tora : (voit que Nao pleure) Hey, ça va pas ?

Nao : (se rapproche et prend Tora dans ses bras, le serre très fort) Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

Tora : Je t'aime mais…

Nao : (le coupe) Dis-moi que tu m'aimes et jure-le moi sur ma vie…

Tora : (déconcerté) Pourquoi… ? Tu doutes de mon amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Dis-le moi !!!

Nao : (recule) Tu ne m'aime plus, tu en aimes un autre ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me délaisses ? Répond-moi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ? Pourquoi tu mens en me disant que tu m'aimes ? Pourquoi ?

Tora : Non… écoute, tu te trompes (veut prendre Nao dans ses bras mais ce dernier recule encore). Je t'aime comme un fou, je ne te mens pas ! Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ! Je ne te mens pas !!!

Nao : (s'obstine, en larmes) Je le vois bien, dans tes yeux, dans tes gestes… Je te dégoûte, tu ne veux plus de moi, tu me hais, tu ne sais pas comment me le dire mais tu ne veux plus de moi, tu en aimes un autre… Je te vois déjà dans les bras de l'autre homme, qui es-ce ?

Tora : Arrête ! (en larmes, lui aussi) Tu délires complètement ! Par pitié, redeviens toi-même ! Tu me fais peur ! Moi je t'aime tellement fort, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Nao : Prouve-le moi !

Tora : Comment ? Si tu savais comme je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre, arrête par pitié, je ne sais pas quoi faire… dis-moi quoi faire par pitié ! Dis-moi ce qui te fait croire des choses pareilles !

Nao : Pourquoi tu ne me prends plus dans tes bras autant qu'avant ?

Tora : C'est faux, tu hallucines ! Tu…

Nao : La ferme ! Je ne peux plus supporter tes mensonges. Moi qui t'aimais… tu me trompes, je le sais, je le sens.

Tora : Non… ce n'est pas vrai, tu t'imagines des choses, comment peux-tu douter de moi alors que je mourrais pour toi !

Nao écarquilla les yeux. Il chercha à riposter mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. « …_comment peux-tu douter de moi alors que je mourrais pour toi !_ » cette phrase retentit dans son esprit. Et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il s'était réellement fait des idées. Des idées fausses. Nao releva la tête et regarda Tora dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité. Tora se rapprocha de l'homme qu'il aimait et le prit dans ses bras. Le regard vide, Nao se laissa étreindre.

Nao : Tu… tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Tora : Bien sûr ! Et je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.

Nao : (enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Tora) J'ai eu peur… Pardonne-moi, j'ai douté de toi… tu m'en veux ?

Tora : La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que tu m'aimes et que tu saches que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Tora embrassa amoureusement Nao. Lui aussi il avait eu peur. Peur que Nao croit toujours qu'il ne l'aime pas. Peur que Nao ne le comprenne pas. Peur que Nao parte. Jamais il ne voudra quitter le batteur. Il le savait au plus profond de lui. Et si jamais Nao partait, il n'aurait plus le goût de vivre, il se laisserait certainement mourir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jade se réveilla. La lumière du soleil frôlait son visage endormi. Son bras passa sur les draps… vides. Kyo n'était déjà plus dans le lit. Elle soupira. Elle qui était une vraie marmotte, se demandait comment il pouvait se lever aussi tôt. Elle se retourna et recouvra ses épaules de la couette, frissonnant de froid. La porte s'ouvrit.

Kyo : Tu es enfin réveillée !

Jade : (grogne, la flemme d'ouvrir la bouche) Hmmm…

Kyo : Toujours aussi agréable, le matin, toi ! . !

Jade : (ose enfin ouvrir sa bouche… pâteuse) Tefoupadmoi… cépadrole… paenvidmelevé… vienveuxuncalin…

Kyo : (qui comprend son langage matinale) Nan, tu te lèves !

Jade : féchiéputin…

Kyo : Quel beau langage, t'es de bonne humeur on dirait !

Jade : (la bouche un peux moins pâteuse) Ta gueule.

Kyo : Ca t'arrivera de me parler gentiment un matin ?

Jade : Sûrement dans tes rêves.

Kyo : T'es pas très gentille quand même ! En plus, je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner au lit pour éviter que tu te lèves !

Jade : C'est vrai ? (se retourne vers l'homme) T'es un amour ! Viens là que jte fasse un bisou !

Kyo : J'ai le droit à un câlin aussi ?

Jade : (sourit) Si tu veux…

Kyo alla se remettre sous la couette. Jade le prit dans ses bras et entreprit de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle lui enleva son t-shirt et entreprit de lui caresser le torse. Ses baisers atteignirent le cou de l'homme et celui-ci passa sa main sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Il les prit autour de ses hanches et passa au dessus de Jade.

Jade : Oh non… t'avais juste dit un câlin…

Kyo : J'entendais par là un GROS câlin…

Jade : ( repasse au dessus de lui) Nan, j'ai faim… il est midi de toute façon !

Kyo : (déçu) T'auras pas ton petit déjeuner au lit alors ! Na !

Jade : Même pas pour un bisous ?

Kyo : (boude comme un gamin) Nan !

Jade : Même pas pour… (caresse le torse de Kyo qui pense qu'elle a enfin changé d'avis) deux bisous ? (perdu !)

Kyo : (soupire) Toujours pas…

Jade : Tant pis, j'me lève alors !

Kyo : T'es pas sympa !

Jade : Jamais quand j'ai faim !

Kyo : T'a qu'à te lever plus tôt !

Jade : T'a qu'à me faire le petit déj' au lit plus souvent !

Kyo : (se lève à son tour) J'aurai le droit à mon câlin quand alors ?

Jade : (réfléchis, une tartine dans la bouche) Hum… (enlève la tartine) Ce soir, sûrement.

Kyo : (la prend dans ses bras) Nan c'est trop long…

Jade : Eh ben faudra t'y faire, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire aujourd'hui : Faut que j'aille voir Tohru et Satsuki pour la nouvelle chanson… Faut que j'aille voir si mon vol de demain n'a pas été annulé… Et faut que j'achète encore deux trois trucs pour Noël…

Kyo : Eh ben ça en fait des choses… Et tu seras là ce soir ? Moi j'ai pas envie que tu partes avant un dernier câlin !

Jade : J'ai pas envie de partir sans un dernier câlin non plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas (clin d'œil) !

Jade engloutit en vitesse la fin de son repas, alla se préparer rapidement et sortit, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Puis elle s'enfuit, attrapant son sac à main au passage, dans lequel Kyo avait discrètement posé un petit mot, qu'il espère qu'elle verrait.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Le prochain chapitre est assez importante et plutôt comique (ça vire parfois façon manga !). On y voit déjà quelques indices pour la suite ! Attention : Pour les fans d'Alice Nine, je suis désolée mais je ne parlerais pas d'eux dans ce chapitre. Je ne parlerais pas non plus de Kagrra, comme dans le chapitre précédent et je ne parlerais pas de Kra aussi (sauf de Yasuno) (GOMEN !!!!!!!). Bonne lecture !_


	3. Conversation téléphonique animée

**Chapitre 3 : _Conversation téléphonique animée_**

C'était l'après-midi. Kai avait rejoint le reste de The GazettE à l'appartement de Ruki. Ils devaient se voir car Ruki leur avait dit qu'il voulait leur parler.

Ruki : T'en a mis du temps, Kai !

Kai : Désolé…

Aoi : Dis donc, t'es pas parti avec Yasuno hier soir ?

Kai : (rougit) Heu… il m'a raccompagné puisque j'ai pas mon permis !

Uruha : Arrête de mentir… on sait très bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et lui…

Kai : (de plus en plus rouge) Mais non… (reçoit un sms, Aoi attrape son portable)

Aoi : Tiens ! C'est Yasuno ! (… et lit le message à haute voix) _« Coucou mon bébé c'est moi, j'ai oublié de te demander ce que tu faisais ce soir, j'ai une idée derrière la tête, répond s'il te plaît bisous. »_.

Stupeur de tous…

Kai : (tout rouge, arrache son portable des mains du guitariste) Lisez pas ça, c'est des conneries…

Aoi : Haaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaa c'est trop drôle, on t'a chopé mon pote… je savais que tu étais homo mais là quand même… tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais AMOUREUX !!!!

Reita : Franchement, c'est dégueulasse… comment vous pouvez faire _ça_ entre mecs ??? Beurk !

Kai : (...que plus personne n'écoute) Mais mais mais…

Uruha : Eh ben moi, j'ai déjà essayé une fois… et c'est pas si mal si le mec ressemble à une meuf !

Aoi : Nan, sérieux, t'es pas homo et tu couches avec des mecs… tu nous caches des choses, dis donc…

Ruki : T'es sérieux, Uruha ?

Uruha : C'est pas pour rien que j'aime avoir la tête d'une fille !

Reita : Oh beurk… je ne vous approche plus !

Uruha : Maiiiiiis… Je préfère tout de même les filles ! C'est toujours mieux !

Kai : (est exclus de cette discussion si passionnante, va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et va répondre à Yasuno) « _Je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je fais…_

Aoi : Faudrait que j'essaie un jour !

Kai : _mais je te le dirais avant la fin de la journée, promis, bisous, je t'aime. »_

Ruki : Ouais, moi aussi…

Reita : Non mais c'est pas vrai, chuis entouré d'une bande de pédé !!! (sent la main d'Aoi sur ses fesses)...

Aoi : (ton pas très sérieux) Tu veux qu'on essaie ensemble coquinou ???

Reita : (se libère de l'emprise d'Aoi, s'enfuit en courant dans la salle de bain) Au secouuuuuuurs ! (voit Kai qui a la tête dans les épaules, pleurant) …Ca va pas ?

Kai : (fait non de la tête)

Reita : (s'approche et le prend dans ses bras, après tout il s'en fout qu'il soit homo !) Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kai : Tu me trouves vraiment dégueu ?

Reita : C'est pour ça ? Mais t'inquiètes pas, c'était juste pour rire ! Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout ! Moi j'aime les filles, toi tu aimes les gars… Et alors, je t'adore quand même tu sais ! (fait un effort, lui fait un bisous sur la joue) Tu m'en veux d'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure ?

Kai : Un peu…

Aoi : (ouvre la porte) KOUUUUA ?!? Tu oses refuser mes avances et tu vas te consoler avec Kai ! J't'aime pu, c'en est fini de nous ! (boude).

Reita : (soupir) Tant mieux !

Aoi : (vexé, claque la porte) JE TE HAIS !!!

Reita : La tornade Aoi est ENFIN partie ! Bon, toi, ça va mieux ?

Kai : Je ne sais pas trop… Maintenant, vous êtes au courant pour Yasuno et moi. Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui mais… je l'aime, tu comprends ?

Reita : Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est de 1 : Comment un homme peut en aimer un autre… mais ça, j'aurais sans doute jamais aucune réponse valable à mes yeux. Et de 2 : Pourquoi tu voulais nous le cacher ?

Kai : Parce qu'aucun de vous est homo et je sais que vous avez du mal à croire en l'amour entre deux hommes !

Reita : On s'y habitue, ne t'en fais pas ! Par contre, évite de nous ramener des mecs à la maison le soir…

Kai : Toi tu ramènes bien des meufs !

Reita : C'est pas la même chose !

Kai : Bah si je vais pouvoir dire à Yasuno qu'il peut venir ce soir puisque tu n'as pas de meuf en ce moment… Au fait, en parlant de ça, t'avais pas flashé sur la petite française da Nayaki ?

Reita : (rougit) Nan, pas du tout !!!

Kai : De plus, je crois savoir qu'elle est libre… et qu'elle est hétéro elle aussi…

Reita : C'est vrai ?!?... Je veux dire... N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, elle ne m'intéresse pas ! (croise les bras).

Kai : Je t'ai bien dit que j'aimais Yasuno… tu peux me dire la vérité, ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce !

Reita : (regarde le batteur dans les yeux) Jure-le moi !

Kai : Je te le jure !

Reita : Bon … (rougit) c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne mais… ne le dis à personne, d'accord ?

Kai : Ok ! C'est promis, parole de Kai !

Reita : (sourit) Et… tu m'a dit qu'elle était libre ?

Kai : (sourit à son tour) Je crois que oui enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a dit dernièrement…

Après cette conversation privée, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et allèrent voir Ruki.

Reita : Bon, t'avais pas quelque chose à nous dire, toi ?

Ruki : Oh ! Si !

Aoi : T'as une liaison avec Tohru, c'est ça ? Allez avoue… Elle te plaît la petite chanteuse !

Ruki : Arrête de sortir des conneries pareilles, baka !

Aoi : 0.0 Mais je vous ai vu discuter hier soir et…

Ruki : Justement ! C'est de ça que je suis venu vous parler…

Aoi : Bah alors ! Qu'es-ce que je disais… Aouch ! (vient de se prendre un coup de poing sur le crâne)

Ruki : Ecoute plutôt ce que j'ai à dire, Baka !

Aoi : Ouiiiiii…

Ruki : Tohru m'a proposé…

Aoi : …de coucher avec elle… (se prend un nouveau coup) D'accord, j'arrête, j'arrête, j'arrête…

Ruki : Je disais que Tohru m'a proposé de faire une chanson avec son groupe et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée…

Kai : Oui c'est plutôt une bonne idée… (regarde en direction de Reita qui lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'il arrête) Ce serait sympa !

Uruha : Je suis d'accord moi ! Et puis, elles sont super sympas !

Aoi : Ah oui c'est vrai t'a dansé avec Jade et Oyazumi, comme moi. Je suis du même avis elles sont géniales !

Reita : Ouais. Je sais pas je ne les connais pas trop, juste Satsuki, mais elle est très timide alors elle ne parlait presque pas… J'aimerai bien les connaître !

Kai : Oui, Reita aimerait beaucoup… (se prend un coup de la part de Reita et tombe KO, celui-ci le traîne dans la penderie et revient)

Reita : (grand sourire) Heureusement que je l'ai rattrapé, il tombe de fatigue, le pauvre !

Aoi : C'est suspect…

Reita : Mais non, rien de grave ! Il a juste du mal à se remettre de sa nuit…

Ruki : Mouais… Bon j'appelle Tohru pour lui dire que c'est OK pour nous !

Reita : Vas-y !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps là du côté de Jade, qui vient juste d'arriver chez Satsuki et Oyazumi avec Tohru et Hinoto…

Jade : Salut ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Hinoto : (qui n'entend aucun bruit) Tu crois qu'elles dorment encore ?

Jade : C'est possible, je m'en occupe alors !

Tohru : Non, par pitié laisses-moi aller les réveiller doucement, sinon Oyazumi sera de mauvaise humeur !

Jade : Maiiiis… non ! (prend un coussin du canapé et entre dans la chambre de Satsuki) REVEIIILE-TOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (lui saute dessus et la frappe avec l'oreiller).

Tohru : Elle est IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

Hinoto : Pauvre Satsu…

Tohru : (à Jade qui se dirige dangereusement vers la chambre de la bassiste) Je te préviens, ne va pas réveiller Oya…

Jade : Si, j'y cours !

Tohru : Je te préviens, si c'est toi qui la réveilles…

Jade : (n'écoute pas et court réveiller la bassiste) DEEEEEEEEEEEEEBOUUUUUUUUUUT FAINEAAAAAAAAAANTE !!!!

Oyazumi : PUTAIN JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!! (se lève d'un bon et court après la guitariste).

Jade : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!! UN MONSTRE !!!!!! ELLE VEUT ME BOUFFER, AU SECOUUUUUUUURS !!!!!

Tohru : C'est bien fait pour toi ! Tu l'as mise de mauvaise humeur !

Jade : (toujours en train de se faire courser) HAAAAA !!!! (se casse la gueule par terre) Et merde !

Oyazumi : (la prend par le gorge, la soulève comme une poupée façon manga, veines sur le front) C'EN EST FINI DE TOI… MOUHAHAHAHAHA (rire sadique, yeux rouges façon possédé)…

Jade : Adieu monde cruel… TT…

Oyazumi : Crève sale…

Le portable de Tohru : _Tudududu…. Tudududu…_

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Comme si Dieu avait mis la scène sur « pause ». Puis, Oyazumi lâcha Jade qui tomba misérablement au sol, remerciant Dieu d'avoir fait sonner ce portable. Perdu, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de Dieu mais de... Ruki !

Tohru : Moshi moshi ?

_Ruki : C'est Ruki !_

Tohru : Ah ! Salut, ça va ?

Hinoto : C'est qui ???

Tohru : T'occupe !

_Ruki : De quoi ?_

Tohru : Nan, de rien, je parlais à Hinoto...

_Ruki : Ah ! Ok ! Bon, alors j'en ai discuté avec les gars et pour nous tous, c'est Ok !_

Tohru : Ok ! Bah moi j'allais leur en parler mais y a eu une bataille matinale entre Oya et Jade enfin bref, le bazar habituel, quoi ! Et...

Hinoto : C'est QUIIIIIIII ?

Tohru : Ta gueule, je parle !

_Ruki : De qui, moi ?_

Tohru : Mais non, Hinoto !

Hinoto : Quoi ?

Tohru : Mais je ne t'ai pas parlé à toi !

_Ruki : A moi ?_

Hinoto : A moi ?

Tohru : TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je parle d'abord à Ruki et ensuite je vous explique tout les filles, ok ?

Jade : Tu sors avec Ruki ? Tu as le numéro de téléphone d'un de The GazettE et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Tohru : Mais non... enfin... laissez-moi lui parler et je vous expliquerai, j'ai dit !

Jade et Hinoto : Ok !

Tohru : ... Je te disais, Ruki...

_Ruki : Oui ?_

Tohru : Que je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé mais j'allais le faire à l'instant.

_Ruki : Ok._

Tohru : Je te rappelle dès que j'ai la réponse !

_Ruki : J'attendrais ta réponse, alors !_

Tohru : A tout de suite ! (raccroche) Vous êtes vraiment chiantes quand vous vous y mettez, vous !

Hinoto : Bon, explique-nous maintenant !

Tohru : Après le concert, j'ai parlé avec Ruki et on s'est mis d'accord pour faire une chanson en duo entre The GazettE et Nayaki... Il en a parlé avec son groupe et ils sont ok donc je vous demande si vous êtes d'accord !

Jade : TU RIGOLES ???

Tohru : Non. (allume son téléphone en cachette et appelle Ruki, il répond et entend...)

Jade : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TROP FORT JE T'ADORE TOHRU T'ES LA MEILLEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE ! C'EST OUIIIIIII !!! (se met à danser) IL FAUT TROP QU'ON FASSE LA MEGA CHANSON DU SIECLE AVEC EUUUUUUUUUUUUX !!!!!!!!

Tohru : (remet le téléphone à son oreille) Alors Ruki, je crois que tu as compris que c'est oui ?

_Ruki : (mdr) Oui, tout le monde a entendu ici... C'était Jade ?_

Tohru : Oui, elle danse même, elle vous adore !

_Ruki : Moi c'est Aoi et Uruha qui dansent, ils vous adorent aussi !_

Jade : (crie super fort et The GazettE l'entend) QUOOOOOI ???? TU AS OSE ALLUMER LE TELEPHONE ET... ET... ILS M'ONT ENTENDU ????

_Ruki : Dis-lui qu'on l'entend encore, Tohru._

Tohru : (à Jade) Ils t'entendent encore !

Jade : (boude) T'es missante !

Tohru : Ha ha ! Bon, bah pour nous c'est ok aussi et Jade est super contente apparemment... elle aime beaucoup... hmf ! (Jade l'empêche de parler...)

Jade : LA FERME !!!!(...mais la chanteuse se libère)

Tohru : ...ELLE AIME BEAUCOUP REITA ON DIRAIT !!!

_Ruki : Il a entendu, j'ai mis en haut parleur ! Il est tout rouge c'est trop drôle !_

Jade : (arrache le téléphone à Tohru) Ruki ?

_Ruki : Oui ?_

Jade : (met le haut-parleur) C'est pas vrai... par contre Hinoto elle aime beaucoup Uruha !

Hinoto : (toute rouge) Pourquoi tu te venges sur moi ?!?

_Ruki : Ahahah !!! Uruha il est TOUT rouge !!!!!!!_

_Kai : Eh ben moi j'en connais un qui aime bien Jade..._

Hinoto et Tohru : Ah oui ? C'est qui ?

_Kai : C'est Reita !!!!!!_

_Reita : Traître ! Et ta parole alors ?_

_Kai : Elle ne vaut rien !!!!! HAHAHA !!!_

Hinoto : (qui s'est emparé du téléphone portable pendant que Jade tombait sur le cul) AHAHAH !!!!! Elle aussi elle est toute rouge !!!

_Reita : (prend le téléphone) Nan, c'est pas vrai, il ment c'est juste pour me faire chier c'est pas vrai !!!_

Hinoto : Jade elle est déçue !!!

_Reita : Sérieux ?_

Hinoto : Oui !

_Ruki : (reprend le téléphone) Bon alors, je peux reparler à Tohru, please ?_

Tohru : (reprend le téléphone aussi) Oui, c'est bon, je suis là !!!

_Ruki : On se voit quand alors ?_

Tohru : Bah... Le 27 on est libre !

_Ruki : C'est parfait ! A dans quatre jours alors !_

Tohru : A dans quatre jours !!! Bisous !!!

_Ruki : Bye !!!!_

Tohru : Ciao !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ruki raccrocha le téléphone.

Ruki : Reita, Jade elle a l'air de bien t'aimer ! C'est quoi cette histoire de parole, Kai ?

Kai : Reita m'avait dit qu'il aimait bien Jade mais il m'a fait promettre que je ne dirais rien ! Et j'ai dit « parole de Kai ! » Mais ma parole ne vaut rien :-p !!!!

Ruki : Ah ok, on vient d'apprendre un truc !

Aoi : Et Uruha... Il m'avait dit qu'il aimait bien Hinoto hier soir et qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir danser avec elle... On dirait qu'elle AU-SSI !

Uruha : Peut-être ! Mais j'en ai rien à foutre d'elle !

Ruki : Menteur !!!!

Uruha : Et alors, elle est mignonne, point barre !

Kai : Nan, nan, je ne suis pas d'accord, si tu l'aime, faut aller la voir !

Uruha : Mais je ne l'aime pas ! J'ai juste dit qu'elle est mignonne ! Et puis d'abord c'est à Reita qu'il faut dire ça : C'est lui qui aime une des filles, il aime Jade !

Reita : Mais nan, moi c'est pareil, j'ai juste dit qu'elle était pas mal...

Ruki : Bon en tout cas on les revoit dans quatre jours et tout le monde vient !

Reita : Mais...

Ruki : Y a pas de « mais » : J'ai dit TOUT le monde !

Reita : (donne un coup de pied dans un canette de coca à Uruha) Pff...

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon bah voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi je l'ai trouvé drôle ! Maintenant, vous voyez qui est ou n'est pas homo ! Pour la cas de **Satsuki**, je ne sais pas encore si je vais la faire lesbienne ou pas ! Pour la suite des événements : vous allez comprendre un peu mieux le cas de **Jade** dans ce chapitre, et un peu plus de son passé. Le titre de cette Fanfic c'est « **Prisonnière de l'amour** ». Une des filles est donc le personnage principal de l'histoire mais **The GazettE** sera tout le temps là. A partir des prochains chapitres, je parlerais un peu plus de **Dir en Grey** et moins, voir, plus du tout de **Kagrra**. Désolé pour les fans ! En ce qui concerne **Kra**, je parlerai encore de **Yasuno** mais je ne pense pas que je parlerai du reste de la bande ! Encore désolé pour les fans ! J'ai COMPLETEMENT oublié **Miyavi** dans les chapitres précédents. Je ne vais pas parler tout de suite de lui mais ça ne va pas tarder... Puisque avec Nayaki et The GazettE, c'est l'un des personnages principaux. Bonne chance pour la suite et Bonne lecture !_


	4. La vérité avant le départ

**Chapitre 4 : _La vérité avant le départ_**

Tohru raccrocha son téléphone portable.

Jade : Je t'adore !

Tohru : Pourquoi ? Je viens de...

Jade : Je sais ! Mais le 27 je serais à l'autre bout de la planète ! Haha !

Tohru : Oh non !

Jade : Et si :D !!!! Je ne serais pas obliger de m'expliquer devant lui !

Hinoto : C'est nul ! En plus, t'es trop bête parce que si lui il t'aime, t'aurais pu sortir avec lui puisque t'es libre !

Jade : A propos de ça...

Satsuki : Quoi ?

Jade : Je devais vous parler y a un petit moment déjà mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage...

Hinoto : Laisse-moi deviner... tu veux devenir lesbienne !

Oyazumi : Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Mais tu n'a jamais réussi, t'aimes trop les gars pour ça...

Jade : Non, ce n'est pas ça !

Tohru : Alors c'est quoi ?

Jade : Je ne suis pas... réellement libre.

Hinoto : Nani ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Jade : Vous vous souvenez, après le clip qu'on a fait avec Dir en Grey... On a pu eu trop de nouvelles d'eux parce qu'ils sont surchargés en ce moment... Et ben moi j'ai des nouvelles d'eux et je peux même dire que... Je sors avec Kyo depuis un mois environ...

Tohru : Tu déconnes ?

Jade : Non, c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, après le concert, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et j'ai passé la nuit avec lui !

Oyazumi : Prouve-le nous !

Jade : Très bien... (sort son portable, appelle _Kyo_ et met en haut-parleurs) Kyo ?

_Kyo : Jade ?_

Jade : Oui, c'est moi ! Je leur ai dit... mais elles ne veulent pas me croire ! Elles sont autour de moi et elles t'entendent ! Dis-leur, toi, qu'on est ensemble !

_Kyo : Heu... les filles ?_

Le reste de la bande : Oui ?

_Kyo : Pourquoi vous ne la croyez pas ?_

Tohru : Parce qu'on avait plus de nouvelles de vous, nous ! Alors... on pensait qu'elle inventait tout pour nous faire croire qu'elle n'aimait pas Reita... Mais elle n'aime vraiment pas Reita, finalement.

_Kyo : C'est quoi cette histoire avec Reita ?_

Jade : Rien... Juste parce que j'ai dit qu'il était mignon qu'elles croient que je l'aime !

_Kyo : Tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

Jade : Juste pour amitié, sinon je n'aime que toi !

_Kyo : Vous êtes où, là ?_

Oyazumi : Chez nous, pourquoi ?

_Kyo : Chez Oya et Satsu ?_

Jade : Oui, pourquoi ?

_Kyo : J'arrive !_

Jade : (sourit) Ok, les filles vont s'habiller !

_Kyo : Elles ne sont pas habillées ??? Vous faisiez quoi, là ?!?_

Jade : Rien ! Elles sont en pyjamas, elles vont s'habiller !

_Kyo : Ah, ok ! Bon, A tout suite !_

Jade : A tout, mon amour ! (raccroche) Voilà, vous me croyez, maintenant ?

Hinoto : J'veux vous voir vous embrasser !!!

Tohru : Oui, moi aussi !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une demi heure plus tard... DING DONG !!!! (Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, c'est la sonnette de l'appartement !).

Kyo : C'est le facteur, j'ai un colis pour mesdemoiselles et c'est... moi !

Tohru : (lui saute dessus) Coucou toi !!!! Ca faisait longtemps, comment vous allez, tous ?

Kyo : Bah, plutôt bien... (s'assoit sur le sofa dans le salon, à côté de Jade. Il l'embrasse et continue) On travaille sur un nouvel album et on l'a presque fini !

Hinoto : Moi je voulais revoir Die l'autre jour mais il n'a pas répondu à mes messages, il va bien ?

Kyo : Oui, bien sûr ! Seulement il travaille à fond et il n'a pas le temps de faire autre chose... Il ne verra même pas sa famille pour Noël ! Je trouve ça triste !

Oyazumi : Et toi, tu fous quoi ?

Kyo : Je pomponne ma chérie... (embrasse de nouveau Jade) Et pour Noël, comme elle ne sera pas là, je vais sans doute aller voir mon frère.

Tohru : T'as un frère, toi ?!?

Kyo : Faut croire... Jade l'a déjà vu !

Jade : Il te plairait, Tohru !

Tohru : (se rapproche dangereusement de Kyo) Ah bon... c'est quand que tu me le présentes ?

Kyo : Haha ! Je vois que tu es intéressée... Ca va dépendre si c'est lui qui vient ou si c'est moi qui vais le voir...

Tohru : C'est lui qui vient !!!

Kyo : On verra... Au fait Jade, tu pars toujours alors, il n'a pas été annulé ?

Jade : Non, je pars belle et bien on dirait !

Kyo : Je veux toujours mon câlin moi... (se rapproche dangereusement de la jeune guitariste)

Jade : (le repousse) Pas ici Kyo...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La salle fut remplit de rire et finalement, Jade partit acheter ses deux trois derniers cadeaux de Noël. Le reste du groupe se sépara et le soir arriva. Jade rentra dans l'appartement de Kyo où, déjà, l'attendait un bon bain chaud et plein de bulles.

Kyo : (déjà dans le bain) T'es à l'heure !!!

Jade : (se déshabille) Oui, pour une fois !

Kyo : Viens par là toi !

Jade : Deux secondes, laisse-moi le temps de me déshabiller entièrement !

Kyo : Nan ! (la tire vers elle alors qu'elle est encore en sous-vêtements)

Jade : Hey ! T'es pas sympa ! Je suis toute mouillée !

Kyo : Tant pis !

Ils se lavèrent et se séchèrent. Ils allèrent dans la chambre directement après, sautant le repas (après tout ils avaient toute le nuit pour manger !). Kyo allongea la jeune femme sur le lit, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres une seconde. Elle tira la couette sur eux et Kyo commença par quelques baisers furtifs dans le cou de Jade. Puis il sortit sa langue et elle se balada du cou jusque la pointe de ses seins pour enfin finir au nombril. Les mains de l'homme passèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme, et arrivèrent aux reins. Là, ses doigts passèrent sur une longue cicatrice. « _Quels chiens !_ » pensa Kyo, haineux envers ceux qui ont abîmé le corps de son amour, qui reste tout de même magnifique, avec cette cicatrice. Il continua d'embrasser Jade et ses mains descendirent sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Ses doigts caressèrent l'intimité de Jade et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Les doigts de l'homme entrèrent dans le creux humide et elle se tordit de plaisir. Cette scène dura quelques minutes et Kyo jugea qu'il était temps de le remplacer par lui-même. Il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais brusquer la jeune femme, elle avait mis tellement de temps à lui faire confiance, ça faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils avait eu leur première relation. Jade émit ses premiers jouissements de la soirée et Kyo accéléra le mouvement, volant parfois quelques baisers à sa bien-aimée. Cela dura une demi-heure puis Kyo se retira.

Kyo : Putain...

Jade : Quoi ?

Kyo : Je t'aime.

Jade : (se colle à son chéri) Me too ! I love you !

Kyo : Mouais...

Jade : Quoi encore ?

Kyo : Rien ! Enfin... J'ai juste un petit doute...

Jade : Sur quoi ?

Kyo : Sur toi !

Jade : Comment ça ?

Kyo : Chais pas trop... Depuis que tu as dit que tu trouvais Reita mignon...

Jade : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je te jure, il est juste mignon ! Tu sais, y a plein d'autres mecs comme ça que je trouve mignon !

Kyo : Donne-moi des exemples !

Jade : Toi, déjà, évidement, Shinya, Toshiya, Kaoru, Aoi, Uruha, Kai, Ruki, Hiroto, Miyavi et encore plein d'autres ! Si je voulais, je pourrais te larguer et aller avec eux mais non, je reste avec toi et ça, parce que je t'aime !

Kyo : Excuse-moi d'avoir douter... (dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres) On recommence ?

Jade : (attire Kyo pour qu'il repasse au dessus d'elle) Ce sera ton cadeau de Noël !

Kyo : Je ne veux pas un gosse non plus !

Jade : Mais non, on attendra pour ça ! Je t'ai dit que c'était possible que je sois stérile, en plus !

Kyo : Je sais et ça ne me dérangerait pas !

Et ils recommencèrent les bêtises... (C'est pas bien de ne pas se protéger ! Alala...).

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Jade se leva très tôt et se prépara en vitesse : Elle repartait pour la France pour les fêtes !!! Elle voulait revoir sa famille et n'avait jamais manqué un Noël !!! Kyo l'accompagna à l'aéroport puis l'avion s'envola.

Jade avait pris place en première classe, et regardait par le hublot les montagnes enneigées qui s'éloignaient petit à petit. Oui. Elle aimait Kyo. Mais les paroles de Kai l'avaient troublé. Serait-il possible qu'il l'aime ? Elle qui l'avait aimé pour son physique, pour ses mimiques et son jeu à la basse avant même de l'avoir rencontrer, avant même d'avoir rencontré Kyo. Il fut un temps où elle assistait à tous ses concerts et connaissait toutes ses chansons par cœur. Le temps où c'était elle qui était fan, et non star. Mais c'était du passé. Elle était à présent connue de tous et elle n'avait rien à envier à personne. Elle était folle amoureuse de Kyo et le 27 décembre, Reita serait qu'elle n'est pas libre parce qu'elle sait que les filles lui diront.

Elle aimait Kyo plus que tout. C'est grâce à lui qu'elle a su qu'elle, elle était capable d'aimer. Elle se souvint du premier soir passer avec lui, il y a un mois. Lui, il voulait déjà l'allonger sur le lit. Jade l'avait violemment repoussé, elle n'était pas une pute ! A partir de ce moment, elle le lui raconta. Elle lui raconta **son** histoire. Une histoire pas facile à raconter. Elle lui raconta l'histoire qu'elle n'avait raconté qu'à 6 personnes dans sa vie : Tohru, Hinoto, Oyazumi, Satsuki, Aneso (sa meilleure amie française) et sa cousine qu'elle prenait pour une sœur : Sandy. Jade s'endormit. Le vol sera long alors autant ne pas arriver fatigué en France.

L'avion se posa à terre ! « _C'est pas trop tôt !_ » pensa la guitariste. Elle descendit et récupéra ses bagages. Elle prit un taxi et arriva enfin dans la maison de sa cousine, une heure et demi plus tard. « Merci » rapide au chauffeur et elle frappa à la porte. Sandy apparut alors et Jade lui sauta dans les bras.

Sandy : Tu n'as pas changé !

Jade : Je veux voir ton copain !!!!

Sandy : Entre d'abord, il fait froid dehors !

Jade : Avec plaisir !

Le 24 décembre, Jade retrouvait enfin sa famille. Sa cousine était là (logique, c'est chez elle !), ses autres cousines aussi. Ses tantes aussi. Quel bonheur de les retrouver ! Ses parents n'étaient pas là, eux par contre. « _Chouette !!!!!_ » pensa elle. Jade était en froid avec ses parents depuis longtemps. Dès son adolescence, elle comprit qu'ils étaient lâches, et qu'ils préférait sa sœur et son frère. Ils la traitaient comme une chienne, elle ne le supportait pas alors un jour, elle rentra tard, rentrant d'une sortie boîte de nuit entre copine. Et c'est à ce moment là que _ça_ se passa. Elle en avait gardé des marques profondes, trop profondes, dans son cœur et sur son corps. Depuis, elle vivait chez sa tante, avec Sandy. Et, un jour, elle quitta la France pour le Japon, un pays dont elle était passionnée depuis longtemps.

Sa sœur n'était pas là non plus. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. C'était la seule dans sa famille proche qui la comprenait. Dommage... mais bon, elle passa un bonne soirée et alla se coucher, crevée, l'esprits plein de bonheur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, elle passa un coup de fil à Kyo pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Elle appela aussi les filles de Nayaki, Aneso (sa best friend), sa sœur et quelques autres amis, français et japonais. Noël passé, elle quitta sa famille et alla un peu plus dans le sud de la France pour aller voir Aneso. Elle avait hâte de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis tout le temps qui s'était passé. Comme deux adolescentes, elles parlèrent, engloutissant un pot de Nuttella à elles toutes seules. Elle passa la nuit chez sa meilleure amie et alla dans le sud de la France, voir sa famille du côté de son père. Arrivée à Bordeaux, chez sa tante, elle frappa à la porte et elle tomba nez à nez avec son père. Il fut surpris autant que sa fille. La tante, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère restait planté devant la porte, alla voir et, quand elle vit Jade, sortit sur le palier et claqua la porte au nez de l'homme.

Sa tante : Je suis désolé, je...

Jade : (la tête basse) Nan, c'est rien, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir chez toi. Bon bah... Joyeux Noël, je m'en vais ! Fais un bisou à ta fille et ton fils de ma part steplait... Salut !

Sa tante : Non, attend. Il faut que ça cesse, Jade. Oublie le passé ! Ils ont fait des erreurs et maintenant ils s'en mordent les doigts, va leur parler, s'il te plait !

Jade : J'en ai rien à foutre qu'ils s'en mordent les doigts, c'est leur problème ! Si je suis riche et célèbre, maintenant, ce n'est pas grâce à eux alors leurs doigts, ils n'ont qu'à se le foutre dans le cul !

Sa tante : Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de tes parents !

Jade : A quel moment de ma vie ils ont été mes parents ? Tu m'expliques ?

Sa tante : ...

Jade : Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, hein ?!?

Sa tante : Respecte-les !

Jade : Jamais !!! Le simple fait de les avoir revu, là, devant moi... je... j'ai envi de vomir, ces monstres NE SONT PAS mes parents !

Sa tante : Reste quand même, ils étaient sur le point de partir, de toute façon.

Jade : Très bien, mais je ne veux pas les voir !

Sa tante : Va sous la véranda alors le temps qu'ils partent. Tu ne les verras pas et eux aussi ne te verront pas comme ça.

Jade : Merci.

C'était l'après-midi du 27 décembre. Jade, se sentant un peu triste après cette rencontre inattendue, se connecta sur Internet, direction MSN ! Un nouveau contact avait besoin de sa permission pour pouvoir lui parler. Jade fut intriguée par l'adresse : **_gazette-boy. Elle l'accepta. Ce dernier lui parla alors et alluma sa Webcam. _**

_L'interlocuteur : Accepte steplé Jade !_

Jade : C qui ?

_L'interlocuteur : Accepte et tu nous verras bien !_

Jade : (accepte) Ok...

Effectivement, Jade les vit. Derrière la Webcam, Jade voyait très bien The GazettE et le reste du groupe Nayaki.

_Ruki : (c'est lui qui tape !) C mon adr, tu vE cel de tt le monde ?_

Jade : Oui envoi !

_Ruki : Les voilà !!! _

_Aoi : **lover-brun. ; **_

_Reita : **fuck-pop. ; **_

_Uruha **: cuisses-de-poulet. ; **_

_Kai **: kai-m-mayo. : Merci !!! XD !!! **_

_Ruki : C'est tt naturel. T'as un micro ?_

Jade : Oui, et une Webcam aussi !

_Ruki : Branche lé 2 steplé j'en ai mare de tapé !!!_

Jade : Ok, 2 secs.

Jade alluma les deux et ils purent se parler parce que Ruki avait mis le micro dans les haut-parleurs alors Jade pouvait entendre tout le monde !

_Hinoto : Coucou, toi !_

Jade : Salut tout le monde !!!!

_Tohru : T'as vu, finalement t'es avec nous... en quelques sortes !_

Jade : Comment vous saviez que j'allais me connecter ?

_Uruha : On savait pas : On espérait !_

Jade : Vous aviez qu'à m'envoyer un message !

_Aoi : C'est ce qu'on voulait faire mais tu t'es connecté au bout de deux minutes !_

Jade : C'est cool alors !

_Kai : Ouais !_

Jade : Bon alors, vous vous êtes décidés pour la chanson, ou pas ?

_Tohru : On en a un peu parler et on pensait plus à une chanson d'amour ou tragique du style de guerre ou..._

_Reita : De viol._

Jade : ...

_Tohru : Enfin, pas forcément de viol... moi j'aurais plutôt voulu une histoire d'amour !_

Jade : Mouais... bah... là j'ai pas trop envie de parler, désolé... je...

_Hinoto : Ouais dis-le si t'as envie d'aller aux chiottes !_

Jade : (sourit) Nan, c'est bon, je vais rester un peu.

_Ruki : Merci !_

Jade : Mais juste parce que c'est vous, hein !

_Uruha : Merci, je te ferais bien un gros câlin mais là t'es à l'autre bout de la planète alors..._

Jade : C'est pas grave... Mais j'en veux un dès que je rentre !

_Uruha : C'est promis !_

_Tohru : Attention Jade... Reita serait jaloux..._

_Reita : Nani ? Mais N'importe quoi !_

_Tohru : C'est bon, je rigolais..._

Jade : Vous leur avez dit... (voit Hinoto qui se tortille, pour dire nan) ... que je rentrais demain ?

_Hinoto : (sourit, sait que Jade a compris qu'elles ne leur avaient pas dit qu'elle sortait avec Kyo) Oui, ils le savent._

Jade : Et... pour revenir à la chanson... l'histoire d'amour, si elle est tragique, ça mélange les deux types, nan ?

_Ruki : ... Hum... Ouais, t'as raison, on va faire une histoire d'amour qui fini mal ! Je vais travailler sur les paroles dès ce soir et... On verra ensuite ensemble pour la musique, c'est ok ?_

_Tohru : Moi aussi je veux travailler sur les paroles !!!_

_Ruki : Bon alors tu restes ici ce soir et on travaille ça ensemble, vous êtes tous Ok sinon ?_

_Tout le monde de l'autre côté de la Webcam : Ouiiii !_

Jade : Oui !

_Ruki : Ok !_

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je vous préviens tout de suite : ça ne sert à rien d'essayer les adresses MSN, elles sont fausses, je me suis bien amusée à les inventer ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez compris mais l'adresse de Kai ça donne : « Kai aime mayo » !!! Voilà ! Sinon, la condition de **Jade** s'éclaircit, et oui ! J'ai fini par vous en dire un peu plus sur elle mais bon, y a encore plein de choses que vous ne savez pas sur elle... Mouhahahahaha !!! Allez, avouez qu'elle est géniale ma fic ! Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, je ne parlerais que de **Nayaki**, **The GazettE **et... **Miyavi** apparaîtra ! Je laisse finalement tomber Kagrra, Kra et **Alice Nine** pour l'instant. Je pense que je vais refaire apparaître Alice Nine mais pas maintenant. Sachez aussi que, même si je ne parle plus de Kra, **Yasuno et Kai** sont toujours ensembles ! Ils s'aiment très fort et pis walà ! Bonne Lecture de la suite !!!_


	5. Le doute

**Chapitre 5 : _Le doute_**

Jade parla encore un peu avec le groupe de survoltés japonais puis elle se déconnecta et passa à table, contente de la discussion qui lui avait changé les idées et fait oublier la rencontre de tout à l'heure. Elle partit se coucher tôt et le lendemain matin, vers 7h, elle se leva, et se prépara pour revenir au Japon. Arrivé à l'aéroport, elle regarda une dernière fois son pays et monta dans l'engin. Elle repartit sans regret du pays où elle avait vécu les pires années de sa vie. Elle s'endormit et ne se réveilla qu'à 4h : elle avait faim ! Elle commanda un petit quelque chose et regarda par le hublot, la terre défilait devant ses yeux. Trois heures plus tard, elle vit enfin le Japon, le pays qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, et enfin, l'avion atterrissa. Elle descendit de l'avion. Là, l'attendait Kyo, caché sous des lunettes noires.

Jade : Tu t'es gourré de saison, c'est en été qu'on met des lunettes de soleil, chéri !

Kyo : Viens m'embrasser au lieu de me critiquer, comme ça !

Jade : (l'embrasse) Avec plaisir ! T'as passé un bon Noël ?

Kyo : Super, j'ai pas pu présenter mon frère à Tohru mais elle est parti se consoler avec Ruki, il parait !

Jade : C'est vrai ?

Kyo : Oui, elle a passé la nuit chez lui, c'est suspect !

Jade : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Non, ils ont travaillé sur une nouvelle chanson ensemble, enfin, après, je ne sais pas s'ils ont fait QUE ça mais bon...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyo raccompagna Jade chez eux et ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

Le lendemain matin, Jade reçut un message qui disait qu'elle devait aller rejoindre Nayaki et The GazettE dans le café du coin assez privé à 12h. Elle se prépara donc et y alla à midi comme prévu. Arrivée sur place, elle trouva les deux groupes installés tranquillement à la grande table du fond. Il ne restait plus qu'une place et elle était (bizarrement) placée en face de Reita. Elle prit place après avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde et le repas commença.

Les deux groupes parlèrent de la nouvelle chanson et Tohru et Ruki démentirent la rumeur de leur amour possible. Jade savait bien que les gars du groupe ne savaient pas qu'elle n'était pas libre. En milieu de repas, après quelques verres de saké, l'ambiance fut complètement détendue.

Reita regardait Jade avec curiosité. Et s'il avait une chance avec elle après tout ? Il la trouvait vraiment splendide. Rien à voir avec les japonaises qu'il convoitait avant. Cette jeune fille lui plaisait beaucoup. Se sentant un peu ambitieux, il décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il avança lentement sa jambe droite, qui était croisée. Lorsqu'elle toucha celle de la guitariste, il attendit sa réaction. Comme il vit que rien ne vint, il commença à caresser la jambe de Jade avec un peu plus d'insistance. Celle-ci se racla la gorge, le regardant. Il sourit, et continua, remontant très lentement. Jade lui lança un regard noir, et il comprit qu'il devait arrêter. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'alcool n'avait plus d'effets sur lui, pourtant le début d'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune guitariste ne cessait de grandir. Il n'écoutait plus les autres. Il baissa la tête et réfléchit un instant. Puis, avec quelques doutes, sa jambe se releva mais il n'osait pas regarder Jade. Il s'empêcha de rougir et continua son acte. Quand Jade sentit la jambe de Reita de nouveau, elle le regarda attentivement. Il avait la tête baissée. Elle décida de se laisser faire un instant. Elle regarda les autres et continua de leur parler même si la jambe baladeuse de Reita ne cessait de la caresser.

Jade déplia lentement ses jambes et Reita stoppa son geste, de peur de se faire repousser à nouveau. C'est alors qu'il ressentit la jambe de la jeune guitariste lui caresser lentement la sienne. Jade se mordait les lèvres, c'est Reita qui avait commencé, après tout ! Elle lança un coup d'œil en sa direction, juste pour voir comment il réagissait, mais en croisant son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourtant elle soutint ce regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Leurs jambes restèrent unies.

Dans le café, venait d'entrer un grand jeune homme. Il regarda en direction des tables et fut surpris de voir les jambes du bassiste enlacées celles de Jade de Nayaki. Le grand jeune homme s'approcha de la table. Kai le regarda...

Kai : Coucou Miyavi !!!!!!

Miyavi : Salut Kaïounet !!!!

Kai : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit !!!

Miyavi : Oui maman !

Kai : (sourit) Pff, t'es trop mignon quand tu t'y mets !

Miyavi : Je sais ! (plaque ses main sur la table, regarde Reita et Jade) Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles, vous deux ?!?

Reita : (rougit, retire vite ses jambes en même temps que Jade) Nani ??? De quoi tu parles ?

Miyavi : Style ! Tu crois que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Vous vous faisiez du pied y a trente secondes à peine !

Jade : Arrête de raconter des conneries ! Je vais te taper !

Miyavi : Prouve-moi que tu ne faisais pas du pied à Reita y a deux minutes, alors !

Jade : Je ne suis pas libre, je sors avec Kyo de Dir en Grey en ce moment, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais du pied à Reita !!!

Miyavi : Je ne te crois pas !

Hinoto : Si, c'est vrai Miyavi, avant de partir pour Noël, on les a même vu ensemble, on les a vu s'embrasser... Ils sont trop chou !!!

Miyavi ne trouva rien à répondre. Il regarda Jade, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il y a deux minutes, elle faisait du pied à Reita alors qu'elle sortait avec un autre mec... Son attitude le dégoûta un peu mais il trouvera bien un moment pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Jade trouva une excuse pour aller aux toilettes. Elle ne pouvait plus voir à quel point Reita était déçu. Il la regardait, cherchant à comprendre, lui aussi mais elle-même, ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et s'accroupit. Jade mit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Elle avait en quelque sorte trompé Kyo et avait fait de la peine à Reita. Elle douta. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'en penserait Kyo s'il le savait. Elle avait fait une erreur ; une GROSSE erreur. Elle se mit à douter, tout alla vite, elle prit son portable et appela Kyo.

Jade : Kyo... faut qu'on parle je vais pas bien j'ai des doutes... Je veux t'en parler...

_Kyo : Ok, je viens te chercher, ne bouge pas !_

Jade sortit de la cabine et alla se regarder dans la glace. Elle se trouvait affreuse, immonde ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle fit en sorte de cacher le fait qu'elle avait pleuré et sortit précipitamment des toilettes. Jade lança un « Je ne vais pas bien, je dois y aller » au groupe et sortit du café. Le reste de Nayaki jugea préférable de la laisser seule tant qu'elles ne sauraient pas la raison de son tourment mais elles regardèrent par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors, et The GazettE regardait aussi. La voiture de Kyo se gara précipitamment et il sortit en vitesse rejoindre Jade. Celle-ci sentit le poids des bras de son amant autour de ses épaules. A la vue de Kyo, Reita comprit que Jade n'était réellement pas libre. Il comprit son erreur et retourna à sa place.

Kyo : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon bébé.

Jade : Ne m'en veux pas... Je dois te dire la vérité... Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît...

Kyo : Pour ça, il faudrait que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

Jade : Reita... Il a commencé à me faire du pied... ne m'en veux pas mais... je l'ai laissé faire un moment et puis Miyavi est arrivé et j'ai su que j'avait fait une erreur, je t'aime et j'ai... l'impression de t'avoir trahi... Ne m'en veux pas, par pitié, je t'aime.

Kyo : Pourquoi... pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

Jade : Je n'en sais rien, je doute de mes sentiments... est-ce possible d'aimer deux hommes ?

Kyo : (la lâche, recule un peu, baisse la tête) Non.

Jade : Tu... M'aimes-tu encore ?

Kyo : Ecoute je... je ne sais plus trop où nous en sommes, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, et toi aussi apparemment...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jade ne supportait plus le regard que Kyo portait sur elle. Elle s'enfuit en courant, peu importe où elle allait, elle s'en fichait. Elle courait vite et désespérément. Elle le savait, au plus profond d'elle, elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour Kyo, mais... A l'idée qu'il la quitte parce qu'elle pense aimer un autre homme aussi... Le désespoir s'empara d'elle, des larmes s'emparèrent de ses joues et elle s'arrêta subitement, se laissant glisser le long du mur, dans une rue vide. Elle regarda ses bras, ou plutôt les longues manches noires qui recouvraient ses avants bras. Elle n'enlevait jamais ces manches, ou alors, quand elle devait les enlever pour les laver, elle partait sous la douche, pour que personne ne voie ses bras. Bien sûr, elle les enlevait aussi quand elle passait la nuit dans le lit d'un homme mais c'était tout. Elle ne les enlevait même pas pour dormir. Ces manches cachaient les erreurs de son passé.

Elle décida de rentrer chez elle dans un taxi. Arrivée à destination, elle s'effondra sur son lit, toujours en larmes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le téléphone sonna, ce qui la tira de ses pensées sombres. Elle se leva et vit, écrit sur l'engin : _Tohru_. Elle réfléchit un moment... Si elle décrochait le combiné, la chanteuse saurait qu'elle était chez elle mais Jade avait confiance en la jeune Tohru, alors elle se décida à décrocher quand même.

Jade : Moshi moshi ?

_Tohru : Ah, t'es là, j'ai téléphoné sur ton portable mais tu l'avais éteint. Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, que se passe-t-il avec Kyo ? Derrière la vitre, on entendait rien, nous !!!_

Jade : Je... je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler je...

Jade raccrocha le téléphone. Non, elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Il y avait un gros bazar en elle. Elle avait peur de ne plus aimer Kyo pourtant, elle l'aimait. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle aimait Reita. Au moment où elle lui avait fait du pied, elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Kyo. Et ça, elle ne se le pardonnera pas de si tôt. Au moment où Reita avait collé sa jambe contre la sienne, son estomac avait fait un bond, signe qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au bassiste. « _Quel bordel_ » pensa-t-elle.

Jade s'assit sur le lit, regardant attentivement ses manches. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle arrêté ses conneries ? A peu près 6 mois. C'était encore tout frais. Elle détacha le premier bouton de sa manche gauche... Elle allait retomber dans ces conneries, bientôt... Elle détacha son deuxième et troisième bouton et fit lentement glisser le tissu, descendant vers sa main. Elle découvrit son poignet. Les voilà, les marques de son passé, son passé de désespoir. Elle enleva sa deuxième manche et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ne réfléchissait plus du tout. Elle admira ses bras un instant puis alla devant le miroir. Son maquillage avait coulé à cause des larmes qui étaient là, il y a quelques minutes encore.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Elle se regarda attentivement. Elle se trouvait si laide. Dans un élan de haine soudain, elle donna un coup de poing dans son reflet. Des morceaux de miroir brisé tombèrent dans le lavabo. Du sang souillait sa main mais elle ne souffrait pas. Elle prit le plus gros morceaux de miroir et commença à se lacérer lentement son poignet gauche. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Peu importait sa vie, l'amour n'existait vraiment pas dans ce monde. Les marques, déjà présentes depuis longtemps sur ses poignets se rouvraient au fur et à mesure que le morceau de miroir brisé passait dessus. Le miroir est très coupant, elle le savait. Elle connaissait très bien tous les matériaux coupants. Pendant des années, elle avait dépendu d'eux. Elle les avait tous essayés. Elle y avait pris goût et avait appris à aimer ces objets.

Bientôt, le sang salit le carrelage de la pièce. Pour éviter d'autres dégâts, elle alla s'installer dans la baignoire ; et continua son occupation première. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se sentit partir... et BAM ! Sa tête tomba sur le rebord de la baignoire. C'était pour bientôt, bientôt la mort viendrait la chercher...

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon bah voilà, fin du chapitre !!! Et oui, la fin n'est pas très joyeuse mais bon... Vous avez appris la raison pour laquelle, Jade portait des manches (elle cachait ses marques), vous savez maintenant ce que pense Réellement Reita et Jade l'un envers l'autre. Le titre de cette Fanfic c'est « **Prisonnière de l'amour** », je pense bien savoir de qui il s'agit. Et oui, c'est de Jade que je parle. Vous en savez peut-être un peu plus mais... Vous ne savez pas encore tout ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant son adolescence, par exemple (peut-être certains ont deviné parce qu'il y a un indice dans le chapitre précédent : Quand elle était sur MSN !) Voilà, j'ai aussi tenu parole à propos de l'apparition de Miyavi !!! J'ai dit qu'il était important car c'est lui qui a fait que tout s'est déclenché entre **Jade, Reita et Kyo**. C'est un peu à cause de lui qu'elle s'est tranchée les veines aussi mais bon... il ne fait pas tout quand même ! Bonne lecture pour la suite, j'espère que vous allez aimer !!!_


	6. Explications

**Chapitre 6 : _Explications._**

Jade ouvrit les yeux, elle avait mal à la tête. Il y avait du bruit autour d'elle, beaucoup d'agitation. Il faisait noir, c'était la nuit. Elle pencha la tête à gauche. Des femmes passaient dans le couloir, sans faire attention à elle, des infirmières. La jeune guitariste regarda un peu plus bas, car elle sentait un poids sur le lit. Effectivement, Tohru était là, assise sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit, elle dormait. La chanteuse avait du tomber de fatigue. Qu'importe, Jade n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était déçue, elle se retrouvait une fois de plus à l'hôpital. Tohru se réveilla...

Jade : Pourquoi tu m'as amenée là ?

Tohru : Je tiens à toi.

Jade : Tu n'aurais pas pu me laisser crever ?

Tohru : Non.

Jade : Baka.

Tohru : Pourquoi tu as faitça ? Tu as cassé avec Kyo, c'est ça ?

Jade : Non, enfin... pas vraiment.

Tohru : Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, je croyais que tu avais arrêté tes conneries.

Jade : Laisse-moi me reposer, j'ai sommeil.

Tohru : Nan ! Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois, répond !

Jade : La ferme, je fais ce que je veux, si je veux me tuer c'est mon problème, va retrouver Ruki !!!

Tohru : Je ne suis pas avec Ruki !

Jade : M'en fous ! Dégage !

Tohru : Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu !

Jade : Tant pis pour toi ! (appuie sur la sonnette qui appelle les infirmière) Je veux qu'on me laisse seule.

Tohru : Nan...

L'infirmière arrive :

L'infirmière : Ah, vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle !

Jade : Oui, mais je souhaiterai me reposer et Tohru m'en empêche, je ne vais pas très bien mademoiselle, j'aimerai qu'elle sorte.

L'infirmière : Très bien.

L'infirmière fit sortir Tohru, et celle-ci alla dans une salle d'attente, sortit son portable. Elle envoya des messages aux filles et à Kyo pour leur dire de venir à l'hôpital car Jade avait encore fait des bêtises. Tous répondirent sauf Kyo. Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent et demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant que Jade, dans sa chambre, s'assis sur le lit. « _J'en ai marre de ces filles, je dois repartir en France. Là, personne ne viendra m'embêter_ » pensa la guitariste. Elle enleva ses pansements et sa perfusion. Elle se leva et se changea. Personne n'avait rien vu car l'infirmière avait pris soin de fermer la porte. Elle remit ses manches en douceur (et oui, la douleur vient TOUJOURS après !!!). Elle sortit en cachette et partit de l'hôpital (vive les taxis !!!). Elle retourna chez elle. Il était tard alors elle alla se coucher directement. Ses plaies ouvertes remplirent le lit de sang, elle s'en foutait, elle était faible et, même si elle était sorti d'affaire, elle remettait sa mort à bientot.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tohru rentra avec les filles chez Oyazumi et Satsuki. Les quatre japonaises avaient décidé qu'elles passeraient la nuit ensemble pour discuter un peu de l'incident. Au milieu de la nuit, elle avaient conclu qu'elle s'était certainement fait larguer par Kyo. Elles s'endormirent peu après, se promettant d'aller voir la jeune guitariste le lendemain matin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

De leur côté, The GazettE n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Après le repas du midi, ils étaient allés chez Ruki et avaient discuté un peu. Eux aussi se demandaient pourquoi elle était partie en courant (Aoi lâcha un vanne débile comme d'habitude : _« Moi aussi je partirais en courant, il fait un peu peur, parfois, le Kyo !!! »_ ; personne ne rigola évidemment.). Ils en conclurent, eux aussi, qu'elle avait dû se faire larguer. Le reste de l'après-midi, Reita resta chez lui, trouvant comme excuse bidon : _« Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher »_ ; évidemment, Aoi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une autre blague bidon : _« C'est sûr, nos nuit à nous sont assez... épuisantes, hein mon petit bassiste à grande queue ?!? »_. Pour toute réponse, il s'était reçu un coup de poing dans la tronche, rien d'inhabituel, quoi ! Reita s'étala sur son lit. Quel con il avait été d'avoir cru ce que disait Kai ; une aussi belle jeune fille ne pouvait être libre. Et puis, elle ne prenait que du premier choix, évidemment ! Ce Kyo... _« Que s'était-il passé, enfin, pour qu'il la délaisse ? Et si c'était à cause de moi ? »_ pensa-t-il. C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi lui aurait-elle fait du pied si elle en aimait un autre ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste coucher avec lui, après tout. Non, sinon elle y serait allée un peu plus fort. Eprouvait-elle des sentiments pour lui, alors ? Possible. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Le soir, il alla se coucher, tranquillement, ne sachant pas qu'en ce moment-même, Jade s'enfuyait de l'hôpital et retournait chez elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Tohru se réveilla assez tôt et réveilla les autres à leur tour. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle apprit que « la patiente » et par conséquent, une Jade assez suicidaire, était partie la veille, disant qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Tohru rentra vite dans sa voiture avec les filles et elles foncèrent à l'appartement de Jade. Arrivées là-bas, elles sonnèrent deux trois fois, et une Jade pas très bien réveillée, avec ses manches, évidemment, alla leur ouvrir. Elles entrèrent sans un bruit et allèrent dans le salon, s'effondrer sur le sofa.

Tohru : Retire tes manches, Jade.

Jade : Non.

Tohru : (se relève précipitamment, Jade recule) Enlève-les, ou c'est moi qui le fait !!!

Jade : Tu ne le feras pas.

Tohru : Ah bon ? Et... qu'est ce qui m'en empêchera ?

Jade : Moi.

Tohru : Imbécile !!! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu recommences tes conneries ?!? On s'est beaucoup inquiété, nous !!!

Jade : Allez-vous-en et lâchez-moi un peu avec ça !

Hinoto : (s'énerve, se lève aussi) Tu va la fermer et répondre à nos questions !

Jade : Je fais ce que je veux ici, c'est chez moi et je peux très bien appeler les flics si je veux !

Satsuki : Jade...

Jade : Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, encore ?

Satsuki : (qui a du mal à prendre la parole) Je... Je n'aime pas quand tu es dans cet état, on tient beaucoup à toi et moi aussi, je tiens énormément à toi... J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu recommences (se rapproche de Jade, est maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle seulement) J'ai peur pour toi, je ne veux pas te perdre... Ne sois pas égoïste. Tu nous ferais énormément de peine si tu partais, tu y as pensé à ça ? Tu as pensé à ce que l'on deviendrait sans toi ? Sans toi, nous ne sommes rien ! Tu as pensé à ta cousine, ta meilleure amie et tout ceux qui t'aime, tu y as pensé, à eux ?

Jade ne sut répondre. C'était étrange. Satsuki ne parlait pas souvent, non. Mais elle avait une sorte de pouvoir, un pouvoir de persuasion. Jade se rendit compte à quel point les filles pouvaient la connaître. Elles connaissaient presque toute sa vie. Satsuki s'approcha encore un peu et prit Jade dans ses bras. Les filles avaient eu peur pour la guitariste, très peur. Elles savaient que, quand elle le voulait, Jade pouvait aller très loin.

La première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, elles et Jade, la guitariste avait 15 ans. Elle était partie de chez elle, pour aller vivre au Japon, le pays qui la passionnait depuis longtemps. Là, elle avait été dans une boîte de nuit et avait sympathisé avec Hinoto, qui à l'époque, ne faisait pas encore partie du groupe (logique, il n'existait pas encore !) mais qui connaissait, elle, Tohru et Satsuki. Quant à Jade, elle vivait chez une famille d'accueil qui comptait : Un père, une mère et... une fille : Oyazumi !!! C'est comme ça qu'elles se connurent. Oyazumi fut la première à s'en rendre compte parce que Jade, même à l'époque, portait déjà ses manches.

Oyazumi fut donc la première à s'en rendre compte : la première à avoir aperçu ces marques. Jade fut alors obligée de tout avouer : avouer qu'elle se scarifiait, avouer qu'elle aimait se faire souffrir et enfin, avouer qu'elle se droguait. Oui parce qu'avant, Jade se droguait : elle avait, dans un petite boîte, une seringue et des petits tubes de diverses drogues. L'année suivante, quand le groupe se forma réellement et devint célèbre, Jade décida qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête ses conneries mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à arrêter la drogue. Parce qu'elle dépendait trop de tous ces objets tranchants. Ils la passionnaient, quand elle se servait d'eux, elle savait que c'était sa vie qui était entre ses mains, qu'elle avait la liberté de choisir ; de choisir la vie ou la mort. Elle se sentait alors plus libre avec eux et elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette liberté.

Puis, un peu plus de deux ans plus tard, elle se remit en question, et arrêta subitement. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal mais les fille étaient toujours là pour la soutenir alors elle ne dépendait plus de rien. Voilà sa nouvelle liberté. Seulement voilà, le fait d'avoir perdu Kyo l'avait rendu si triste, qu'elle se sentait emprisonnée et inutile à ce monde. Elle n'avait plus cette nouvelle liberté. Elle l'avait perdue. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de recommencer.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était retombée bas. Mais peu lui importait finalement. Kyo n'était plus à ses côtés, elle se retrouvait seule dans les ténèbres. Un seul être pourrait la faire revenir à la surface, mais il était parti. Il ne croyait plus que leur amour était encore possible. Un seul ? Non. Pas un seul... Mais non, elle avait tout fichu en l'air avec cet autre homme, elle devait se résigner à rester seule.

Satsuki : (à Tohru) Appelle les gars et dis-leur de venir ici.

Tohru : The GazettE ?

Satsuki : Oui !!!!

Jade : Nan !!!

Tohru : Ok...

Tohru appela les gars et leur dit de venir, comme lui avait demandée Satsu, ou plutôt comme elle le lui avait ordonnée. 20 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là. Jade, qui était à présent de mauvaise humeur, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Les filles racontèrent ce qui s'était passé mais qu'elle ne savaient pas non plus pour quelle raison elle faisait ça. Reita comprit un peu mieux la situation, peut-être l'aimait-elle enfin, il l'espérait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jade avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Seulement voilà, si elle sortait, elle ne pourrait plus se renfermer et surtout, surtout elle verrait Reita. Et ça, si cela se produisait, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait mais il valait mieux ne pas essayer. Elle attendit encore un quart d'heure mais là, si elle n'allait pas tout de suite aux toilettes, elle exploserait ! Elle essaya de sortir avec le plus de discrétion possible, pas de chance, les autre l'avaient vue. Uruha et Aoi se levèrent d'un coup et lui sautèrent dessus, l'envoyant valser sur le sofa.

Uruha : Bon, maintenant, tu vas nous expliquer tout ce qui ce passe et on ne te laissera pas partir tant que tu ne nous aura pas tout dit !

Jade : Oh par pitié, laissez-moi allez aux toilettes avant parce que ça fait trois quarts d'heure que je me retiens mais là, j'en peux plus...

Uruha écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si c'était un piège ou pas mais finalement, tout le mondé éclata de rire et elle put partir pisser tranquillement. Jade essaya malgré tout de revenir s'enfermer dans sa chambre mais Uruha et Aoi l'attendaient bien sagement derrière la porte pour lui couper toute fuite possible. Dès qu'elle sortit, elle fut attrapée par les deux hommes et elle fut emportée de nouveau sur le sofa.

Uruha : Maintenant, tu REPONDS aux question bien sagement. Ok ?

Jade : Ca va dépendre des questions.

Uruha : Par exemple, est-ce que Kyo et toi vous êtes toujours ensembles ?

Jade : C'est une très bonne question ! Je dirais que je ne sais pas trop... Il m'a dit très clairement qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir... En gros, ça veux dire que... Oui, il a dû me larguer... sans trop vouloir me le dire. Il est assez sympa, au fond.

Aoi : Pourquoi... Pourquoi il t'a laissée ?

Jade : Je lui ai simplement demandé s'il était possible d'aimer deux hommes à la fois, il m'a répondu que non. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il pensait que je ne l'aimais plus ou que je n'étais plus capable de l'aimer.

Reita : (gêné, croit savoir que c'est lui l'autre homme) Qu'entends-tu par... deux hommes ?

Jade : (rougit) J'était très attirée par un autre homme, mais quelqu'un m'a rappelée à l'ordre et alors je me suis mise à douter de mes sentiments envers ces deux hommes.

Ruki : Qui est l'autre homme ?

Jade : Quelqu'un. Mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment... en vérité... il est juste très séduisant, rien de plus !

Reita : (déçu : soit elle mentait, soit elle ne l'aimait plus ou pas) Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

Jade : Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Tout le monde regarda Reita. Ils commençaient à comprendre. C'était peut-être Reita, l'autre homme, finalement.

Kai : Ce... c'est toi, Reita ?

Reita : (se lève) C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question !

Oyazumi : Jade, qu'entends-tu par « tu connais déjà la réponse » ? C'est Reita, c'est ça ???

Jade : (se lève) J'ai un coup de pompe, bonne nuit !

Oyazumi : Nan ! (retient Jade) Tu reste ET tu réponds !

Jade : (riposte et donne un coup de poing dans la figure à la bassiste) Lâche-moi !

Tohru : (se lève, tire la guitariste en arrière) Ca va pas la tête, pourquoi tu te mets en colère ?

Jade : Vos gueules, j'en ai marre, dégagez !

Kai : Reprend-toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ???

Jade : Lâchez-moi, et allez-vous en !

Tohru : C'est bon, il faut la laisser maintenant. Jade, s'il te plaît...

Jade : (ton énervé) Quoi ?

Tohru : Ne fais pas de conneries, d'accord ? Je sais que tu as besoin d'être seule alors... surtout si y a un problème, appelle-nous !

Jade : Allez-vous en ! Y aura pas de problème !

Le petit groupe sortit de l'appartement. « _Enfin seule !!! _» Pensa la jeune fille. Elle prit son portable... mais le reposa quelques instant plus tard, après avoir réfléchi. « _Il ne faut pas que je fasse ça... Pas maintenant. Je dois me retenir. Et pourtant... Le simple fait de l'avoir vu m'a bouleversée. Mais il ne veut pas de moi, ça se voit. Je l'aime... Je ne peux pas supporter ce sentiment... celui de ne rien pouvoir contrôler. Mais je dois éviter les conneries à tout prix. Non, je ne dois pas **l**'appeler. **Cet homme** sur qui je peux compter pour n'importe quel problème. **Il** me connaît bien, **lui**. Mais je ne dois pas **l**'appeler. Je dois surmonter ça toute seule_. ». Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre, les poings serrés. Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle **_l_**'appelle. Parce qu'à ce moment là, elle serait retombée TROP bas.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon bah voilà, fin du chapitre !!! Et ben oui, il a quelques petits doutes le Reita mais non, il ne le sera pas maintenant si elle l'aime ou pas. En vérité... oh et puis non je ne vous dit rien pour le moment vous allez bien voir !!! Sinon, pour **lui**, je ne dis rien non plus, vous allez le savoir bientôt de toute façon et s'**il** ne vous inspire pas confiance... c'est NORMAL !!!! Puisque c'est un méchant ! Enfin, du point de vue des filles et de The GazettE, c'est un méchant, parce que du point de vue de Jade : c'est un délivreur ! Mais bon, vous allez tout savoir bientôt alors bonne lecture pour la suite !!! . Et encore merci d'avoir lu jusque là !!!_


	7. Metsu

**Chapitre 7 : _Metsu_**

Elle partit se coucher, le ventre vide, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute manières. Jade passa la journée du lendemain dans son lit, et le surlendemain aussi. Elle ne mangeait pas et s'amaigrissait à vue d'œil. Pourtant, à aucun moment elle ne songea à se lever pour aller manger, parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Tout les jours, elle recevait 15 coups de téléphone de la par des filles et de The GazettE, mais elle ne répondait pas. De leur côté, eux, ne voulaient pas aller la voir, car il ne fallait pas trop approcher Jade quand elle était en colère. Si ça se trouve, elle était même morte, dans la baignoire, vidée de son sang. Mais ils préféraient suivre les conseilles de Tohru et ne pas venir.

Au bout du quatrième jour, Jade était toujours affalée sur le lit. Elle avait soif. Or, elle n'avait plus la force de se lever. Il lui fallait de l'aide, où alors elle allait vraiment mourir. Elle devait voir quelqu'un, mais qui. Sa première pensée alla vers Reita. Non, il ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. Puis elle pensa aux filles. Non, elle n'avait pas envi d'aller les voir. Elle voulait voir un homme. Qui ? Elle en trouva enfin un. **_Lui_**. Elle pris son portable sur la table de nuit. Elle composa le numéro que, même si elle ne **_l_**'avait pas appelé depuis si longtemps, elle connaissait par cœur. Ca sonne.

_L'homme : Oui ?_

Jade : Salut... c'est moi, tu te souviens ?

_L'homme : Jade ?!?_

Jade : Gagné.

_L'homme : Ca faisait longtemps dit donc... Mais au fait, ça va bien ? Tu as l'air faible !_

Jade : Non, justement, ça va pas bien du tout, j'ai besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de ton corps près de moi...

_L'homme : Tu veux le matos, aussi ?_

Jade : Non, ça ne va pas assez mal pour ça... Je veux juste... toi.

_L'homme : C'est quoi ta nouvelle adresse ?_

Jade : C'est toujours la même.

_L'homme : Parfait. Je suis là dans... une demi-heure !_

Jade : Je t'attendrai.

_L'homme : A toute suite ! _- Click ! -_ tuuuut... tuuuut..._

Ca y est... c'était fait. La connerie était faite. Elle **_l_**'avait appelé. Cet homme, elle le connaissait depuis trois ans. Elle le connaissait, car c'était lui qui lui fournissait ses drogues. Il s'appelait Metsu. Un jour, il alla la voir chez elle parce qu'elle l'avait appelé : elle ne se sentait pas bien et avait besoin de la présence d'un homme, un ami. Cette soirée là, il avait « assouvit » les besoin sexuels de Jade. Mais le cœur restait triste. Alors il lui donnait les meilleures drogues qu'il connaissait. Certes, ce n'était pas l'ami modèle, mais c'était un très bon ami tout de même.

L'homme ouvra la porte à l'aide de clefs qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps. Il entra et alla voir la jeune guitariste directement dans sa chambre.

Metsu : Non mais regarde-toi, on dirait que tu es décharnée, ce n'est pas très beau à voir !

Jade : Je ne peut plus me lever, viens-là s'il te plait !

Metsu : Depuis combien de temps que t'a rien avalé ?

Jade : Ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Metsu : Si, parce que dans l'état où tu es, tu ne peux même pas lever la tête pour m'embrasser.

Jade : Je comptais sur toi pour venir jusqu'à moi !

Metsu : Non, je veux que tu manges d'abord, dans l'état où tu es je ne peux rien faire.

Jade : Je n'ai pas faim !

Metsu : Si, ça se voit ! Maintenant je vais te préparer quelque chose, tu veux quoi ?

Jade : Je n'ai pas faim je te dit !

Metsu : Très bien, je vais t'obliger à manger alors !

Jade : Non, va-t-en, je préfère mourir alors.

Metsu : (va dans la cuisine) Tu préfère raviolis ou poisson ?

Jade : Dégage !

Metsu : Ok, va pour les raviolis !!!

Jade : Baka !!! Tu m'énerves !!!!

Metsu : Et alors, je ne peux rien faire avec toi si tu n'as rien mangé !

Jade : Pff...

Metsu prépara la boite de raviolis et l'apporta dans un plateau à Jade, s'assit à côté d'elle et l'aida à se relever un peu.

Metsu : Non mais regarde-moi dans quel état tu t'es mise !

Jade : Désolé, je ne réfléchis pas à mes actes en ce moment, je ne fais qu'agir...

Metsu : Et tu te bousille complètement.

Jade : Qu'importe !

Metsu : Pourquoi tu t'y remets ? C'est à cause d'un homme, c'est ça ?

Jade : Deux.

Metsu : Deux hommes ?!? Raconte-moi... Je ne comprends pas tout.

Jade : Depuis 1 mois, je sortais avec un très bel homme : Kyo.

Metsu : De Dir en Grey ?

Jade : Oui.

Metsu : Eh bah dit donc, tu ne te foule pas trop, ça va, la belle vie ?

Jade : Ne te fout pas de moi, y a la suite après !

Metsu : Raconte-moi.

Jade : Je l'aimais plus que tout, et lui aussi, il m'aimait à la folie ! Seulement, j'ai fais quelques bêtises. Je crois que... Je suis aussi amoureuse d'un autre homme : Reita, de The GazettE.

Metsu : Tu l'as dit à Kyo ?

Jade : Oui. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il m'a largué.

Metsu : Bah alors va te consoler avec Reita !

Jade : Tu parles de lui comme si ce n'était rien qu'un objet ! C'est un homme, et je sais qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour moi aussi. Mais... j'aime encore Kyo ; alors je suis paumée. Dans ces cas-là, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux mourir.

Metsu : Non, moi je te conseille plutôt d'oublier Kyo et de rejoindre Reita. Parce que s'il t'a largué comme ça, c'est qu'il ne t'aimait pas autant qu'il pouvait le prétendre. Bon... (tend un ravioli à la bouche de Jade) Allez, avale !

Jade : (fait non de la tête mais n'ouvre pas la bouche)...

Metsu : Très bien... (pince le nez de Jade pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche)

Jade : Non...

Metsu : (en profite pour lui fourrer dans le bec) Mâche !

Jade : (s'exécute à contrecœur, puis avale) M'en fou, je vais tout revomir tout à l'heure.

Metsu : Nan, je t'en empêcherais !

Jade : Non, tu vas partir !

Metsu : Non, je vais rester !

Le téléphone sonna, Metsu se leva et alla répondre.

Metsu : Moshi moshi ?

_Oyazumi : Qui est-ce ?_

Metsu : Je suis un ami à Jade.

_Oyazumi : Elle va bien ?_

Metsu : Euh... gomen mais... Qui êtes vous ?

_Oyazumi : Ah, désolé, je suis Oyazumi de Nayaki ! J'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles de Jade, elle n'allait pas très bien alors..._

Metsu : Non, en effet, elle était dans un sal état !

_Oyazumi : Je peux passer la voir ?_

Metsu : Non, elle ne va vraiment pas bien et je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre un peu, elle n'est pas prête à voir du mode.

_Oyazumi : Ok, je passerais après-demain !_

Metsu : Oui, d'ici-là, elle ira mieux !

_Oyazumi : Ok, bon bah à après-demain alors !_

Metsu : A après-demain !

Il raccroche le téléphone et retourna dans la chambre. L'assiette était, bien évidement, misérablement écrasée sur le sol.

Metsu : T'es têtue dit donc ! En plus t'as abîmé ta moquette !

Jade : Elle avait besoin d'un peu de couleur de toutes façons !

Metsu : (rire) Bon, je vais te préparer l'autre moitié de la boite alors !

Jade : Non, va-t-en !

Metsu : (de la cuisine) NON, JE RESTE !!!!!!!

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une nouvelle assiette toute chaude et toute fumante de bonnes odeurs qui laissait Jade complètement indifférente malgré tout.

Metsu : Tadaaaa !

Jade : T'es chiant putain !

Metsu : Je sais, c'est dans ma nature !

Jade : Pauv' con !

Metsu : Encore un tit mot d'amour ?

Jade : Dégage !

Metsu : (lui pince de nouveau le nez pour qu'elle avale la nouvelle bouchée) Miam miam... c'est bon les raviolis, hein ?

Jade : (avale, lui fait un fuck) Je vais tout te vomir dessus tout à l'heure, tu vas voir !!!

Metsu : Moi aussi je t'aime, Jade !

Tout au long de l'après-midi, Jade s'efforça de manger les raviolis que Metsu avait préparé avec amour. Il s'amusait à jouer les mamans qui faisaient manger les bébés, ce qui énervait beaucoup Jade.

Quand vint le soir, même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas se lever, Jade arrivait déjà à bouger beaucoup mieux ; ce qui valu quelques claques pour Metsu.

Metsu : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

Jade : Quoi, tu pars enfin ?

Metsu : euh non, je reste et je passe la nuit avec toi !

Jade : C'est vrai ? (ne pense qu'au sexe) Viens m'embrasser qu'on commence les cochonnerie !

Metsu : Euh... non, t'es encore trop faible pour ça ! Mais je reste pour veiller sur toi !

Jade : Je vais te vomir dessus cette nuit !!!

Metsu : Je prendrais une douche alors !

Jade : Metsu, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Metsu : C'est un peu normal Jade : Tout le monde se lave, normalement !

Jade : (sourit malgré elle) Mais non ! Je veux dire, pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ?

Metsu : Je tiens à toi... Et je crois énormément en toi, aussi !

Jade : ...Merci

Le lendemain, Jade allait beaucoup mieux, elle marchait et commençait à retrouver l'appétit. La présence se Metsu lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle avait un peu mangé le matin, et beaucoup plus le midi. En début d'après-midi, Metsu obligea la jeune femme à prendre un bain. Il était dedans avec elle, il la savonnait. Un quart d'heure plus tard, juste avant de sortit de la baignoire, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Jade savait que ce n'était pas un baiser amoureux, ni même un baiser avec le moindre sentiment. C'était juste un baiser pour la rassurer, lui donner un peu d'affection...

L'après-midi, ils se mirent devant la télé et regardèrent un film. A la fin, Jade regarda Metsu dans les yeux, puis elle s'assit sur lui, l'embrassant. Elle avait vraiment besoin du corps d'un homme près d'elle ; elle avait besoin d'être rassuré, et aimée. Il ne la repoussa pas. Non. Elle était à présent prête à faire ça. Il lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir. Parce que faire l'amour avec un homme que l'on n'aimait pas, ce n'était pas bien, c'était se conduire un peu comme une salope. Mais elle voulait quand même le faire.

Il emporta la jeune femme sur le lit et la déshabilla, elle faisait de même pour lui. Pendant une demi-heure, ils étaient restés unis. Il faut dire que Metsu était un très bel homme, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. J'ai juste oubliée de le préciser avant. Le soir, Jade mangea correctement. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, pour être en forme le lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnette retentit. Metsu alla ouvrir (en caleçon), et vit Oyazumi dans l'entre-bâillement.

Metsu : Oh oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ! Excuse-moi je ne suis pas... vraiment habillé.

Oyazumi : (entre) C'est rien... Par contre je suis un peu surprise qu'un si bel homme soit SEULEMENT un ami de Jade...

Metsu : On est très proche mais il n'y a rien entre nous !

Oyazumi : Où est notre petite française ?

Metsu : Dans le salon ! Elle regarde les dessins animés !!!

Oyazumi : Elle ? Je ne te crois pas ! Ou alors elle est devenue complètement folle ! Elle n'aime pas les dessins animés !

Metsu : Oui, c'est vrai : Je rigole !!! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle regarde mais elle est devant la télé !

Oyazumi : (commence à partir) Ok merci.

Jade : (voyant arriver la bassiste) Salut !

Oyazumi : (chuchote) C'est qui, lui ?

Jade : Un copain. Il s'appelle Metsu !

Oyazumi : Il me plaît !

Jade : C'est vrai ?!?

Oyazumi : Juste physiquement... On va dire qu'il est venu m'ouvrir en caleçon en même temps...

Jade : Prend-le si tu veux... Mais je te vois mieux avec Aoi !

Oyazumi : (rougit) Avec Aoi ? T'en pas un peu malade dans ta tête ?!? C'est un vrai gamin celui-là !

Jade : Ouais... Vous vous complétez bien au fond... Et puis tu ne le trouves pas mignon ?

Oyazumi : Si mais... (rouge comme une tomate) C'est pas mon genre !

Jade : (ne se rend compte de rien) Ah bon. Tant pis !

Oyazumi : Bon, bah t'as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, toi !

Jade : Oui ! Mais je reste quand même un peu triste !

Oyazumi : Bon... je veux savoir pour Reita... Tu l'aimes ou pas ?!?

Jade : Non, je ne l'aime pas... ou plutôt : je ne l'aime plus ! J'ai décidée que j'allais rester célibataire ! Et si Kyo re-pointe un jour son nez, je serais là rien que pour lui !

Oyazumi : T'es sûre qu'il n'est pas partit pour de bon ?

Jade : (baisse la tête) J'en sais rien... Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait... Je le jugeai capable de comprendre mes doutes et de m'aider à mieux les comprendre. Mais non, il m'a lamentablement laissé. Finalement, ce que disait Metsu était peut-être vrai, après tout.

Oyazumi : Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Jade : Que Kyo ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il pouvait le prétendre...

Oyazumi : Possible.

Jade : Eh oui ! C'est la vie et y a pas d'amour !

Oyazumi : Moi je te vois bien avec Reita quand même... Et tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

Jade : Je sais.

Oyazumi : Ah bon ?!?

Jade : Oui.

Oyazumi : Ok. Bon bah alors je vais appeler les filles il faut que l'on discute avec toi de ce que l'on à décidés pour le duo Nayaki / The GazettE.

Jade : Ok...

Quelques coups de fil plus tard, le groupe arriva enfin, et ils s'installèrent tous autour de Jade, dans le salon.

Hinoto : Ouah je suis contente, t'as l'air d'aller mieux !!! . !!!

Jade : Oui, un peu mieux. Si Kyo m'a laissée sans rien dire... c'est qu'il ne m'aimait pas autant qu'il pouvait le dire. C'est qu'un salaud qui profitait de moi !

Satsuki : Ah oui, effectivement tu vas beaucoup mieux ! Mais je ne pense pas que c'était un salaud.

Metsu : Bon ben... je vais y aller alors...

Jade : Attends, il faut que je te parle !

Metsu : (s'éloigne avec elle) Tu voulais quoi ?

Jade : Rien... juste... (rougit) T'embrasser ! (dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres). Bon ben... A+, alors !

Metsu : (sort de l'appartement) A!!!

Jade revint dans le salon et alla voir les filles. Elle se posa lourdement sur le canapé, se demandant bien comment elle allait pouvoir occuper sa soirée maintenant que son « jouet sexuel » était partit. Elle leva les yeux vers les filles, se demandant bien quand est-ce qu'elle allait revoir le beau bassiste.

Jade : Alors, on la fait quand cette chanson, puisque je crois savoir que vous l'avez déjà bien travailler ! Elle parle de quoi, finalement ? Et...

Tohru : Holà ! Une seule question à la fois ! D'abords, elle va parler d'amour qui fini tragiquement : l'homme se fait tuer et la femme se suicide.

Jade : C'est joyeux dit donc !

Tohru : (sourit) Ca te va plutôt bien !

Jade : Je prendrais ça comme un compliment !

Tohru : Bon, ensuite : on va la travailler avec toi pendant 2-3 jours et avec The GazettE aussi.

Jade : Pff...

Tohru : (ignore la « réplique » de Jade) Ensuite on enregistrera la chanson dans une semaine et demi (on s'est arrangé avec la boite), et enfin on fera le clip le 25 janvier !

Jade : A quoi ressemblera le clip ?

Tohru : Bah on à prévu de se voir demain soir avec les gars pour en parler et... (regarde les autres) on aurait beaucoup aimé que tu viennes...

Jade : De toute façon j'ai décidé pour mes résolutions de la nouvelle année que je ne me morfondrais plus pour Kyo !

Tohru : Oh mais oui c'est vrai c'était le nouvel an hier !

Jade : Il parait...

Tohru : Oh !!! J'appelle les gars pour leur demander s'ils veulent le fêter avec nous demain !

Hinoto : Oh ouais !!!!! Je vais faire en sorte que Uruha soit un peu bourré et...

Oyazumi : Rêve ! Je t'en empêcherais ! Tu ne coucheras pas avec lui si vous avez bu !!!

Hinoto : Oh allez s'il te plais... (grand yeux humides)

Oyazumi : J'ai dit NAN !!!!

Hinoto : (croise les bras, boude) T'es une pas belle !

Oyazumi : Et de toute façon... qu'est-ce que t'y gagnerai à coucher avec lui ?

Hinoto : (compte sur ses doigts) J'aurais vu son corps de rêve... Je le séduirai encore mieux, par la même occasion... Je sortirais sûrement avec lui et, pour finir... J'aurais peut-être un gosse de lui ! (grand sourire débile)

Oyazumi : (se tape le front) Non mais je rêve !

Satsuki : Non, là c'est Hinoto qui salive à l'idée que ça arrive !

Oyazumi : (mdr) Ah ouais, mais de toute façon je t'en empêcherais !

Hinoto : (tire la langue) Tu ne pourras pas !

Oyazumi : Ah bon ?!? Et... pourquoi ?

Hinoto : Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher et je le kidnapperais tout au début de la soirée... (comme possédée par ses rêves) MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!! ( rire sadique).

Tohru : Bon, ça suffi vos conneries ! Hinoto, tu laisses Uruha tranquille !!!

Hinoto : Pff...

Tohru : Pour les gars c'est ok, ils veulent bien !

Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut pas super intéressant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... (Blablablablablabla...).

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Voilà pour ce chapitre !!!! Vous avez peut-être et même sûrement que **Jade** va beaucoup mieux mais en fait ce n'est pas le cas... vous allez certainement revoir **Metsu**, et cela veux dire que Jade va se resservir de lui... Pour la soirée, elle ne va pas être super intéressante mais quand même obligatoire pour savoir plein de trucs. Notamment les sentiments que tout le monde a les uns envers les autres. J'aime bien le titre du chapitre suivant... Enfin bref je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, mais vous allez bien vous marrer **le 25 janvier** car il va être intéressant. Je sais bien qu'un **clip** ne se fait pas en un jour mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit tourné rapidement. Je pense que ce sera fait en une semaine, ou peut-être même en 5 jours, pour laisser le week-end libre... Bon, je réfléchirais de ça toute seule, pour le moment je vous laisse lire la suite et pis voilà ! Oh ! Encore une chose, je sais que c'est sensé être un **Lemon Yaoi**, alors que pour le moment je n'ai presque pas mis de **sexe** mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va arriver ! Voila !!!! (Cette fois j'ai terminé !)._


	8. La soirée de l'espoir

**Chapitre 8 : _La soirée de l'espoir_**

Le lendemain soir, les filles avaient obligé Jade à venir avec elles à l'appartement de Ruki. C'était là-bas qu'ils parleraient du clip et surtout, c'était là-bas qu'elles fêteraient le nouvel an avec les gars. Jade n'aimait plus vraiment Reita, elle était un peu dégoûtée des hommes et de l'amour. Elle avait décidé qu'elle resterait célibataire un petit bout de temps. Hinoto et Tohru c'étaient faites belles (ça cache quelque chose...), Jade et Satsuki s'étaient habillées normalement et Oyazumi avait fait un petit effort, mais sans plus.

En appelant Ruki, Tohru lui avait dit : « _tout le monde s'habille bien !_ » mais Jade n'était pas d'humeur et Satsuki ne savait même pas ce qu'était une robe sur elle. Quant à Oyazumi, elle n'aimait pas spécialement se faire belle. La bassiste avait quand même mis une robe (au-dessus de son pantalon noir) et s'était maquillée juste un peu. La chanteuse et la 2ème guitariste avaient, elles, mis une superbe robe de soirée qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : A la chasse ! Jade avait mis son jean habituel avec un joli pull noir ; elle s'était un peu maquillée pour cacher son absence de bien-être. Pour finir, Satsuki s'était habillée comme tout les jours : bagy-pull !

Satsuki prit le volant (elle était dans la meilleure condition pour conduire !) et Nayaki arriva vers 20h45 chez Ruki. Elle aurait dût arriver à 20h00 mais la chanteuse et la guitariste avaient mis tellement de temps pour se préparer (sous les engueulades des autres filles), qu'elles étaient parties à 20h20 !

Elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur : direction le dernier étage (et ben oui c'est ça d'être une star !!!). Les filles en profitèrent pour se regarder dans la glace et se recoiffèrent un peu. Enfin, l'ascenseur arriva en haut.

Tohru : (saute dans les bras de Ruki dès qu'il ouvre la porte) Saluuuuuuut !!!!!!!!!

Ruki : Salut toi !!! . !!!

Oyazumi : (entre à son tour) Salut !

Hinoto : (la troisième à entrer) Coucou toi !

Ruki : Waouh !!! Vous êtes toutes belles !

Hinoto : C'est que t'as pas vu les deux autres alors !

Ruki : Non, pourquoi ?

Hinoto : Bah regarde !

Satsuki : Désolé : les robes c'est pas mon truc ! (rentre à son tour).

Ruki : T'aurais pu faire un effort !

Satsuki : Non, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité !

Ruki : Bon... ce n'est pas grave ! Jade est là ?

Jade : (entre) Oui, je suis là.

Ruki : Tu n'es pas habillée toi non plus !

Jade : Non... je n'avais pas trop envie...

Ruki : Bon... ok ! Allez, venez !

Les filles suivirent Ruki dans le salon. Là, elle y découvrirent 4 autres merveilles de la nature. Des êtres parfaits. Aoi était dans un sublime costume noir, pas de cravate !!! Uruha avait un costume simple, mais avec une cravate, lui ! Kai avait mis un costume noir, lui aussi, mais il avait mis une cravate blanche, qui flashait un peu. Reita avait mis un costar blanc, sans cravate, comme Aoi, et les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouverts... Ils avaient tous un petit sourire timide, c'était trop craquant ! Enfin, Ruki avait, lui aussi, un costar blanc avec cravate noire.

Oyazumi : Waouh... vous êtes tout beaux ! J'aurais peut-être dû mieux m'habiller...

Aoi : Mais non, t'es bien comme ça !

Hinoto : Ben moi je me suis habillée, MOI !!!

Uruha : Oui et tu es très belle !

Hinoto : (rougit devant les premiers pas de son chéri) Euh... merci...

Ruki : Tu es très belle, aussi, Tohru.

Tohru : C'est tout naturel, je suis TOUJOURS belle !

Kai : ...Et très modeste !

Ruki : (mdr) Oui !!!

Ils allèrent s'installer sur les sofas et commencèrent par prendre des nouvelles. Jade restait discrète, espérant être oubliée... Et ben non !

Kai : ... Et toi, Jade, ça a l'air d'aller mieux !

Jade : (Reita s'intéresse soudainement à la conversation) Oui, j'ai décidé que j'allais un peu me calmer sur les gars.

Kai : Tu vas devenir lesbienne ?

Jade : (rire) Non, pas vraiment... Je vais essayer de rester célibataire pour mieux me remettre en question !

Oyazumi : Ca va être dur, t'as beaucoup de mal à vivre sans sexe !

Stupeur de tous, quelques éclats de rire de la part de Nayaki.

Jade : Je n'ai pas dit « pas de sexe » !

Oyazumi : Quoi, tu vas recommencer à aller en boite, allumer les mecs pour pouvoir en emmener un ou deux dans ton lit alors que tu ne les connais même pas, comme tu faisais avant ?!?

Jade : (gênée devant le regard étonné des gars) Euh... évitons de parler de mes aventures sexuelles en présence de gars, déjà ! Ensuite, c'est ce que j'avais prévu au début mais ensuite je me suis dit que non et que j'allais vivre sans sexe !

Oyazumi : (explose de rire) Tu ne tiendras pas plus d'un mois !

Jade : (toute rouge) Si !

Hinoto : Moi je parie qu'elle ne tiendra même pas une semaine !

Oyazumi : 5 jours ! Avec Kyo c'était minimum tous les 4 jours !

Jade : Arrêtez de parler de ma vie sexuelle, c'est très gênant !

En effet, Jade était toute rouge et les gars étaient très, très gênés, eux aussi. Ils ne pensaient pas que Jade était comme ça.

Kai : Heu... et si on parlait du clip ?

Jade : Oui, bonne idée !

Kai : Ok ! Bon alors, déjà, il nous faudrait un « couple ». Qui est-ce qui embrasse le plus facilement dans votre groupe ?

Nayaki : (sauf Jade, évidemment) JADE !!!!!!

Jade : Mais euh... TT de toute façon, je pense que vous aviez deviné... En tous cas, laissez tomber : Je n'embrasserais PERSONNE !

Kai : Bon bah nous dans le groupe, c'est...

Aoi : (coupe le batteur) REITA !!!!!

Reita : Hey !!!

Aoi : Bah quoi ? Ca ne te gênerait pas...

Reita : Mais c'est pas le problème !

Kai : Alors il n'y a aucun problème !

Jade : Si ! Je n'embrasserais PERSONNE !

Hinoto : Allez, steplé !!!!

Reita : Moi... je veux bien... mais juste pour un clip !

Kai : Merci !!!!! Allez Jade... steplé... Ca ne devrait pas te déranger toi non plus !

Oyazumi : Ca te fera oublier Kyo !

Jade : Hum... Bon... Pff... Ok ! Mais juste pour cette fois ! Et rien que des bisous !

Aoi : Oh non ! Ca aurait été bien une petite scène au lit...

Jade : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça !

Uruha : On prend ça pour un oui, alors !

Kai : Allez... juste pour vous entraîner : Embrassez-vous !

La proposition de Kai, Reita la convoitait. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait beaucoup embrasser la petite française ! Mais Jade n'avait pas l'air d'être d'humeur à ce genre d'activités alors il refusa.

Reita : Non... pas trop, non !

Jade : Dans vos rêves !

Aoi et Uruha : (pousse Jade qui tombe... entre les jambes écartées (comme d'habitude quand il est dans un sofa) de Reita !) LE BISOU, LE BISOUUUUUUUU !!!!!!

Reita : Vous êtes vraiment cons ! (aide Jade à se relever) Ca va ?

Jade : Oui.

Uruha et Aoi tirèrent soudainement les bras de Reita en avant (c'est-à-dire vers la guitariste) et ses lèvres se collèrent à celles de Jade, au plus grand bonheur des deux autres crétins. Reita se retira vite (enfin, au bout de quelques secondes quand même !), il était tout rouge, Jade se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. _"Quelle bande de cons !!!"._ C'était trop tôt pour elle. Elle était énervée par l'attitude tellement débile des gars. "_Dans pas longtemps je vais devoir recommencer de toute façon_" se dit-elle enfin.

Jade se regarda dans la glace. La jeune guitariste lécha ses lèvres et prit goût de celles de Reita. Elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimée que ce baiser dure plus longtemps. Après tout, même si elle ne l'aimait plus, un gars restait un gars! C'aurait été Aoi ou Ruki, elle aurait sûrement pensé la même chose. Mais c'était tombé sur Reita ! Evidemment ! Elle retourna enfin dans le salon.

Jade : Vous êtes vraiment cons !

Uruha : Vous allez bien ensemble !

Reita : Mais vous faites chier !

Aoi : On est là pour ça !

Jade : Et vous alors, vous allez faire quoi ?

Ruki : On va jouer, chanter... comme un groupe normal quoi ! Vous, vous faites les acteurs...

Reita : C'est nous qui faisons toute l'histoire, alors ?

Kai : Ouais !

Le reste de la soirée, ils discutèrent et oublièrent l'incident. The GazettE mit de la musique et tout le monde alla danser. Tout le monde ? Non : Reita, Satsuki et Jade restèrent dans les sofas, ils n'avaient pas envient de danser. Jade, la guitare d'Aoi dans les mains, se fit un petit Freestyle, pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Jade aimait cette ambiance. Elle retrouvait enfin un peu de sa sociabilité et Reita la retrouvait enfin, telle qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle. Elle était de nouveau normale et la soirée passa dans la bonne humeur.

Aoi, Uruha, Ruki, Tohru et Hinoto avaient beaucoup bu. Reita, qui avait vu qu'Aoi allait déjà dans la chambre en compagnie de Hinoto, l'envoya valser dans la salle de bain et l'aspergea d'eau gelée. Aoi revint à la raison et alla se coucher, seul, pour éviter d'autres bêtises. Il sortit de la chambre dix minutes plus tard, sous prétexte qu'il y avait trop de bruit pour dormir, et retourna danser. Jade s'occupa de la chanteuse et de la guitariste : elle les emmena dans la salle de bain à son tour et, les filles vomirent tour à tour, pendant que le jeune française leur tenait les cheveux. Jade les déssaoula un peu et les ramena dans la pièce commune. Les deux bourrées s'assirent dans les sofas, suivi d'Aoi (il avait bien entendu une petite idée derrière la tête, mais ne fit rien car Reita l'observait attentivement).

Jade parlait avec Satsuki, puis vint un slow. Satsuki fut invitée à danser par Kai (et oui, même s'il est homo, une fille de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal !). Jade se retrouva seule dans son fauteuil. Reita la regarda... Il s'approcha et se pencha vers elle.

Reita : Tu... (rougit) Tu veux danser ?

Jade : (rougit à son tour) Oui... si tu veux.

Jade se leva et prit la main du bassiste. Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres, puis Reita mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et ils commencèrent à danser. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ils se rapprochaient et finirent par être collé (pas trop non plus !). Reita fronça les sourcils quand Aoi (qui était parti danser avec Oyazumi) lui fit un clin d'œil qui voulait dire "Tiens ! T'as réussis à l'avoir, finalement !". Mais Reita ne pensait pas à ça. Non, il éprouvait beaucoup de respect envers Jade et ne pensait pas à elle de cette façon. Elle n'était pas un gibier, une simple fille qu'il pourrait se faire ce soir ou une pute. C'était une femme avec des sentiments et qui venait de rompre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait vraiment.

Non. Il ne la voulait pas pour lui. Elle était seule sur ce fauteuil et il voulait juste qu'elle aille mieux. Il voulait juste danser avec elle et l'avoir près de lui, pour la réchauffer, pour réchauffer son cœur triste et pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, même s'ils se connaissaient à peine.

Jade sentait le souffle régulier de l'homme dans son cou. Ca chatouillait un peu mais c'était agréable. C'était aussi agréable d'avoir un homme dans ses bras. Jade avait toujours beaucoup aimé avoir un homme dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien quand ils étaient là, les hommes. _"Que serait le monde sans eux?"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle sentit aussi qu'il ne cherchait pas plus ce soir. Il ne cherchait pas à l'emmener dans un lit. Elle sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup Reita. Il était génial comme gars. Juste gentil comme il faut et très mignon. Un copain parfait.

Le slow finit et il lâcha la jeune femme. Jade vit que Reita rougissait. C'était trop mignon à voir. Mais bon, elle se résigna à détourner la tête et vit Kai, tout sourire, lâcher Satsuki. Le batteur alla s'installer dans un sofa proche et Jade vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils parlèrent le reste de la nuit, tranquillement.

Jade rentra chez elle, crevée, au petit matin. Elle ramena avec elle Hinoto, qui n'avait pas couché avec Aoi, au plus grand bonheur de Uruha. Tohru dormit sur place chez Ruki. Elle dormit dans le lit de Ruki et Ruki sur le canapé, Kai dans le canapé d'en face. Kai était resté pour que les deux chanteurs ne fassent pas de bêtises, bourrés. Reita était rentré chez lui avec Aoi, qui était dans l'incapacité totale de conduire lui-même. Arrivé chez lui, Aoi proposa qu'ils fassent autre chose que dormir ensemble. Reita, pour toute réponse, lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Aoi décida alors qu'il passerait la nuit dans le canapé. Il deviendrait homosexuel un autre jour. Satsuki et Oyazumi rentrèrent chez elles. Toute la matinée fut reposante car la nuit avait été agitée.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Fini ! (Pas la fic, le chapitre!) Comme vous avez vu, Jade va beaucoup mieux et elle a (enfin) embrassé Reita!!! Et oui, j'aime bien faire Aoi un peu chaud, mais bon ça lui va bien !!! **Attention**, le prochain chapitre est un **LEMON mais pas un Yaoi** (gomen!!). Je ne suis pas sûre que vous allez être aussi surpris que je le voulais mais bon c'est pas trop grave. Dans le chapitre prochain, il y a surtout **3 personnages** et pis bah walà !!!! BONNE LECTURE !!!!_


	9. Je connais votre secret!

**Chapitre 9 : _Je connais votre secret !!!_**

Tohru se réveilla le lendemain matin, à 10 h. Elle avait vraiment très, très mal au crâne. Elle s'assit difficilement sur le lit et essaya de se souvenir de la soirée. Ils avaient fêté le nouvel an et elle avait beaucoup bu. Non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui l'avait marquée. Ca y est, elle se souvenait. C'était Ruki. Elle se souvenait de son regard, son sourire, pas le même genre de regard et de sourire que l'on adresse à un simple ami. Ce regard... avec de temps en temps quelques clins d'œil. Et aussi cette étrange sourire... ce sourire timide qui fait monter le rose aux joues. C'était trop kawaï !!!

La porte s'ouvrit très lentement et Ruki passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il vit que la chanteuse était levée ET habillée, alors il entra timidement.

Ruki : Ah ! T'es réveillée !!!

Tohru : Oui ! Oh, mais quand j'y pense, toi t'as dormi sur le canapé !!! Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi?

Ruki : Non ! Je suis habitué !

Tohru : Y avait pas Kai avec toi aussi ???

Ruki : (rougit) Mais... euh... On a rien fait !!! Il est peut-être homo mais PAS moi !!!

Tohru: Non, non ! Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça !!! (mdr) Je voulais juste savoir s'il était encore là ?

Ruki : Ah ! (mdr, sourire trop chou) Non il est parti! Je lui ai dit de partir parce que je pense que l'on ne va plus faire de bêtises maintenant !

Tohru : Oui ! (mdr)

Ruki: Tu as faim ?

Tohru : Oui ! Un peu...

Ruki : Viens ! On va manger un bout alors !

Tohru : Ouais...

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et s'assirent chacun de leur côté à la table. Tohru prit un peu de yaourt au soja. Pendant qu'elle le mangeait, Ruki la dévorait les yeux, et celle-ci devint toute rouge ! Ils eurent un énorme fou rire et la chanteuse tomba de sa chaise. Ruki vint l'aider à se relever. Quand elle fut debout, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. C'était très gênant.

Le blondinet la regardait attentivement dans les yeux, il cherchait à savoir si elle voulait bien de lui. Ils restèrent plantés là, sans bouger, un petit moment. La main de Ruki se posa dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire et le visage du jeune homme s'aprocha de celui de la jeune femme.

Les lèvres de Ruki touchèrent enfin celles de Tohru. Les estomacs des deux vocalistes firent un bon. Les lèvres du chanteur étaient douces et légèrement humides. Ruki la lâcha enfin. Il voulut se faire pardonner, mais quand il vit le sourire de la jeune femme, il sourit à son tour. Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait d'erreur finalement. Tohru prit les mains du chanteur, elle l'amena dans la chambre et referma la porte. Arrivés, Ruki retira ses mains.

Ruki : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Enfin... je veux dire... Tu veux juste coucher avec moi ou... tu ressens réellement quelque chose pour moi ?

Tohru : Je crois que... (baisse la tête, rougit) Je crois que je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

Ruki : (sourit, satisfait) Très bien... c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir...

Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la prit par la taille, la collant à lui. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ruki entrouvrit ses lèvres et Tohru fit de même. La langue du jeune homme entra dans la bouche de la chanteuse et leurs deux langues jouèrent tout le long de ce baiser sensuel. Ruki se pencha et coucha Tohru sur le lit. Il enleva son haut et la rejoignit. Tohru, à la vue de ce corps si parfait, posa ses mains sur le torse du blondinet et le caressa avec envie. Ruki fit passer ses doigts sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme... qui fut vite envoyé par terre et Ruki se mit à embrasser fougueusement le buste de Tohru. La jeune femme se tordit de plaisir, elle était très attirée par le beau blond depuis longtemps. Heureusement que Kai était parti...

Tohru déboutonnait le jean de Ruki, sous lequel elle sentait déjà les formes avantageuses du jeune chanteur, tendues. Le simple fait qu'elle ait effleurée l'endroit où son intimité se cachait lui fit pousser un petit gémissement d'envie. Répondant à l'appel de l'homme, Tohru enleva complètement le jean et le laissa glisser le long du bord du lit. Le vêtement tomba mollement à terre dans un bruit sourd. Les doigts du chanteur glissèrent le long du ventre de Tohru et, arrivé au pantalon, il déboutonna le jean d'un mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent alors tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Ruki, excité par la vision de cette jeune femme qui avait l'air si frêle, lui colla les poings au lit et lui lécha le cou, descendit entre les petits seins, toujours cachés par le soutien-gorge blanc. Dans une envie soudaine, Ruki "arracha" le soutien-gorge de la chanteuse et lui lécha les seins avec ardeur. Ce corps féminin lui donnait très envie et Tohru se laissait complètement faire, elle appréciait juste.

Ses doigts glissèrent sous le boxer de l'homme. Il sentit les doigts malicieux de la belle jeune femme sur ses fesses, ses yeux roulèrent, tellement il avait envie d'elle. Tohru enleva alors rapidement le boxer noir et passa au-dessus de l'homme. Elle se mit à léchouiller le torse, puis les mamelons du chanteur. Elle continua sa descente enflammée vers le nombril. Arrivée là, Ruki se cambra, offrant son sexe, qui n'avait rien à envier à personne, à Tohru, qui le prit entre ses doigts, le tripotant, le caressant et l'embrassant de temps en temps. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ruki releva la jeune femme au niveau de sa tête et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il repassa au-dessus de la jeune femme qui tira la couette sur eux, histoire de ne pas attraper froid quand même. Ruki entra en Tohru, ce qui arracha quelques gémissements de plaisir à la chanteuse. Tohru adorait sentir le corps brûlant de Ruki contre elle. Les mouvements du chanteur firent bientôt jouir la jeune femme et ses cris remplirent la pièce. Ruki transpirait, lui aussi avait envie de crier mais il se retenait... quoique si elle continuait à lui procurer autant de plaisir... il ne tarderait pas à...

Ruki : Hum... je... To... Tohru je vais... on est pas protégé...

Tohru : Ce n'est pas... Ha... C'est... c'est pas grave... je prends la pilule...

Ruki sourit, puis il émit quelques puissants jouissements et enfin, il se libéra en la jeune chanteuse. Tohru atteignit l'orgasme, puis Ruki se retira, essoufflé. Tohru se colla à son chéri, allongé à côté d'elle. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Ruki : Depuis quand tu...

Tohru : Je t'aime ?

Ruki : (rougit) Oui...

Tohru : Depuis un bon bout de temps... Et toi, tu m'aimais ?

Ruki : Depuis que je t'ai vu, tu m'as beaucoup plu mais... Je t'aime vraiment depuis le PSC.

Tohru : Moi aussi, c'est dans la même période que j'ai eu le coup de foudre... (l'embrasse) Ca ne va pas s'arrêter là... hein ?

Ruki : Non... je veux rester avec toi...

Dix minutes plus tard, le couple s'endormit, enlacés et à présent presque inséparables. Vingt minutes plus tard, la clef tourna dans la serrure. Quelqu'un entrait ! La silhouette d'un homme plutôt grand avec une bonne carrure entrait. N'entendant rien, l'homme entra sans faire de bruit et approcha de la chambre à présent très silencieuse. Il avait dans la main un petit appareil photo numérique. L'homme entra dans la chambre et vit le couple qui dormait comme des bébés après tout ce sport. Il rigola silencieusement et prit une photo. "J'en était sûr !!!" se dit-il.

En se retournant, l'homme se prit les pieds dans un sac qui traînait là. Il tomba à terre dans un bordel impossible. Ruki se réveilla en sursaut, il enfila son boxer et sortit en vitesse pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait, disant à Tohru de rester dans le lit.

Ruki : (en voyant l'homme) TOI ?!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Et comment t'as eu les clefs ?!?

L'Homme : Je t'avais piqué une clef en sortant :p

Ruki : (énervé) Et qui est-ce qui t'as permis de revenir ?!?

L'Homme : Personne ! (sourire trop kawaï comme d'habitude) Mais je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux et maintenant j'en ai la preuve !!! (brandit son appareil photo).

Ruki : Mais... t'as un appareil photo ?!?

L'Homme : Ouais ! Je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais mais... comme vous dormiez et que vous étiez trop chou... j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre une photo de vous deux !!!

Ruki : Mais t'es qu'un BAKA, Kai !!!!!

Kai : ç-ç... Mais pourquoi ?

Ruki : Imagine que ça arrive dans de mauvaises mains et que ça passe à la presse !!!

Kai : Oups !

Tohru : (sort de la chambre) Oh oh...

Ruki : Oui, tu l'as dis !

Kai : Salut Tohru !

Tohru : Oui mais euh... enfin euh...

Kai : Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis au courant pour vous deux !!!!!

Tohru : (fait semblant de ne pas comprendre) Hein? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Y rien entre moi et Ruki !

Ruki : Heu... Tohru ?

Tohru : Oui ?

Ruki : Il est VRAIMENT au courant !!!

Tohru : (à Kai) T'es le seul au courant ?

Kai : (sourit) Oui !!! Mais plus pour longtemps, je vais aller le dire aux autres !!!

Tohru : Oh stp Kai... Rien que pour moi... Ne le dis à personne !

Kai : Hum... Je ne sais pas... J'ai le droit à quoi en échange ?

Tohru : A... un baiser !

Ruki : Hey !!!

Kai : Non ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas hétéro !!!

Tohru : Et... un baiser de Ruki ?

Kai : Ah bah ça, je ne dis pas non !

Ruki : C'est hors de question ! (croise les bras)

Kai : (à Tohru) Je ne le dis à personne s'il m'embrasse !

Tohru : (à son amant) Ruki... stp stp stp !

Ruki : J'ai dit n... !!!

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouva collé aux lèvres de Kai. Le batteur l'avait attiré contre lui et l'avait embrassé pendant que ce dernier relâchait son attention.

Kai le lâcha enfin, le rose aux joues.

Kai : T'embrasse bien !

Ruki : (s'essuie la bouche, expression de dégoût) Et toi t'es bien dégueu !

Tohru : Bon, je vais vous laisser en couple alors...

Ruki : (pointe la chanteuse du doigt) Toi !!! Pourquoi ??? Tu m'aimes vraiment ou pas ?

Tohru : Bien sûr ! Mais si tu es bisexuel... ça ne me dérangerait pas !!!

Ruki : Mais je ne suis PAS HOMO... NI BI !!!

Kai : (prend son portable car on l'appelle) Oh non...

Tohru : Quoi ? C'est qui ?

Kai : Rien... enfin si... c'est Yasuno...

Ruki : Ca va pas bien vous deux ?

Kai : Pour l'instant si mais... enfin... je... Je crois que je ne l'aime plus...

Tohru : Kuso ! Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Kai : Non, il est carrément accro a moi ! Mais moi... je ne sais pas trop... Je ne suis plus trop attiré par lui...

Ruki : Tu n'es plus...

Kai : Plus du tout attiré par lui. Même toi tout a l'heure, t'embrasser... c'était juste pour rire !

Ruki : Tu... penses que tu n'es plus homo, c'est ça ?

Kai : (baisse la tête) Oui...

Kai sortit de ses pensées quand Yasuno l'appela pour la 2e fois (car il n'avait pas décroché la 1ère fois). Il décrocha donc et s'éloigna un peu : il devait parler sérieusement. Tohru reçut un message de Oyazumi lui disant de venir tout de suite à son appart. Elle s'habilla et partit. Pendant ce temps là, du côté de Kai...

Kai : Moshi moshi, Yasuno ?

_Yasuno : Hai ! Ohayô mon amour, ça ne va pas, t'es où ?_

Kai : Ecoute il faut que je te parle... j'ai un problème...

_Yasuno : Un problème ? A propos de moi ?_

Kai : Oui...

_Yasuno : C'est moi le problème ?_

Kai : Euh... oui... en quelques sortes...

_Yasuno : (voix tremblante) Tu... tu veux casser ?_

Kai : Ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! C'est moi... je doute... Hier, je me suis surpris en train de penser à une fille que j'avais croisée le matin... Tu sais... je crois que je suis bisexuel...

_Yasuno : Tu oses me faire ça, à moi ? Tu me trompes avec une fille, c'est ça ?_

Kai : Non ! Je ne te trompe pas je... Je crois qu'il serait raisonnable de faire une pause... ou même de casser complètement...

Il ne put finir sa phrase... Yasuno avait raccroché. "Kuso !" pensa Kai. Il sortit et alla voir Ruki.

Ruki : Alors ?

Kai : Il était énervé... j'ai vraiment très peur qu'il l'ait mal pris !

Ruki : Va le voir alors !

Kai : Non ! Je... je ne veux pas me retrouver en face de lui... c'est trop tôt !

Ruki : Il est capable de faire des conneries ?

Kai : (prend sa tête entre ses mains, se met à pleurer) Je n'en sais rien !!!

Ruki : Bon, va te reposer... je vais m'occuper de lui, t'es d'accord ?

Kai : Oui... euh Ruki ?

Ruki : Hai ?

Kai : Gomen nasai... je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi...

Ruki : (lui sourit) Tu ne me causes aucun souci... Tu est l'un de mes meilleurs amis alors je ne te laisserai pas tomber !

Kai : (sourit) Arigatô !

Ruki sortit précipitamment, disant au batteur de rester ici pour se reposer. Kai obéit et alla s'allonger dans le sofa (le lit ne devait pas être très propre). Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se releva, agacé. Il n'avait jamais essayé de coucher avec une fille. Il l'avait toujours fait avec des hommes. Il devait en être sûr. Il devait savoir s'il aimait réellement AUSSI les femmes. Il fallait trouver une fille. Qui ? Pas une inconnue, non, il fallait une amie, célibataire. Laquelle ? Il prit son portable en mains... _Elle_ !

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Voilà !!! Fin du chapitre !!! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Allez... avouez que vous auriez aimer qu'il y ait encore du **Yaoi** ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, fans de Yaoi ! Il va y avoir un autre **rebondissement** et il y aura encore du Yaoi !!!! ! Sinon, pour **"Elle",** vous la connaissez déjà ! Mais là encore, il va y avoir un rebondissement ! Je vous laisse lire la suite car elle vous plaira !!! KISU !!!!_


	10. Kai Pourquoi me fais tu douter?

**Chapitre 10 : _"Kai... Pourquoi me fait-tu douter ?"_**

Kai chercha le numéro dans le répertoire. Il trouva enfin ! Satsuki. D'après ses souvenirs, elle était libre. Il l'appela.

_Satsuki : Moshi moshi ?_

Kai : Salut c'est Kai !

_Satsuki : Salut !!! Ca va bien ?_

Kai : Hai demo...

_Satsu : Hum ?_

Kai : Je ne sais pas comment te le demander...

_Satsu : De quoi ?_

Kai : Je... enfin... Tu as un copain en ce moment ?

_Satsu : Non !!! Pourquoi cette question ?_

Kai : Je viens de me rendre compte que... je n'étais pas vraiment homo...

_Satsu : Ha ?_

Kai : Je... enfin je n'ai jamais essayé avec une fille...

_Satsu : Oh je vois... tu veux... avec moi ?_

Kai : (rougit) Oui.

_Satsu : Tu... ne t'adresses pas à la bonne personne... tu ne m'attires pas vraiment..._

Kai : Je ne suis pas beau ?

_Satsu : Non non, ce n'est pas ça mais... Les seules personnes qui m'attirent... enfin, t'es la première personne à qui je le dis mais..._

Kai : Dis, ne t'en fait pas.

_Satsu : Je ne suis attirée que par les femmes._

Kai : Ah... c'est sûr que ce serait un problème pour nous deux !

_Satsu : (rire) Oui ! Moi qu'avec des filles et toi qu'avec des gars... je ne crois pas que tu t'adresses à la bonne personne !_

Kai : Je ne savais vraiment pas, gomen !

_Satsu : C'est pas grave, mais promets-moi une chose !_

Kai : Dis toujours.

_Satsu : Promet-moi de ne le dire à personne !_

Kai : C'est promis ! Et toi pareil ! Ne dis à personne ce que j'ai osé te demander !

_Satsu : C'est promis, allez... Bye bye !_

Kai : Bye !

_Satsu : (alors que Kai allait raccrocher) Au fait !_

Kai : Oui ?

_Satsu : Si tu veux que je te conseille quelqu'un..._

Kai : Vas-y.

_Satsu : Jade. Appelle-la... elle te dira peut-être oui._

Kai : Ok ! Merci pour le conseil !

Kai raccrocha alors. _"Jade ?"_ pensa-t-il. C'était sa meilleure amie. Et il n'avait même pas pensé à elle. Non. C'était parce que c'était sa meilleure amie qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Ils étaient trop proches pour ça. Mais était-ce un mal, finalement ? Non. Il chercha de nouveau dans son répertoire. Trouvé ! Le téléphone sonne... elle répond !

_Jade : (pas très bien réveillée) Moshi ?_

Kai : Salut ! Je te réveille ?

_Jade : Il est onze heures... donc oui, tu me réveilles !_

Kai : Gomen ! Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important mais...

_Jade : Ano... Kai ?_

Kai : Oui ! Je suis là !!!

_Jade : J'ai plus de batterie, Kai ! Passe chez moi si c'est important !_

Kai : Ano... Attend !

_Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut... _Effectivement, elle n'avait plus du tout de batterie. Faillait-il y aller ? Il réfléchit dix minutes, puis se décida enfin et appela un taxi. Il arriva chez elle un quart d'heure plus tard, enfin. La jeune guitariste lui ouvrit, avec juste un t-shirt long et noir qui la couvrait : sa tenue habituelle pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un jean car elle ne pensait pas que Kai n'aimait pas que les hommes. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine et reprit sa tartine de Nutella, culte, dans la main.

Jade : Alors, dis-moi ton problème.

Kai : (s'assoit) Ecoute... je... enfin... euh... enfin...

Jade : Change de disque, celui-là est raillé !

Kai : (ne peut s'empêcher de rire) Non, écoute-moi c'est sérieux ! Ce n'est pas facile ce que je veux te demander...

Jade : Vas-y, je suis prête à tout entendre, dis-moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis prête à entendre tout et n'importe quoi !

Kai : Vraiment tout ?

Jade : Exactement !

Kai : Bon alors, tout d'abord, j'ai... cassé avec Yasuno.

Jade : Jusque là je te suis...

Kai : J'ai cassé... parce que je crois que je ne suis plus homo.

Jade : J'ai du mal mais je te suis toujours !

Kai : Seulement voilà, je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille donc je ne peux pas vraiment savoir...

Jade : Tu veux... un genre de petite amie pour essayer ?

Kai : Hai.

Jade : Tu me veux moi ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir moi ?

Kai : Oui mais... tu es ma meilleure amie alors... je ne veux pas que ça te dérange...

Jade : (pose sa tartine) Faut pas que ça te dérange toi ! Moi je suis hétéro donc ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Après faut être sûr que tu l'es aussi.

Kai : Comment je pourrais le savoir ?!?

Jade se leva et se mit devant l'homme qui s'était levé.

Jade : Embrasse-moi et tu verras bien.

Kai : Comme ça, là, tout de suite ?

Jade : Oui !!! Mais fais ça le mieux possible, comme si tu m'aimais vraiment !

Kai posa sa main dans la nuque de la jeune guitariste. Il avait une petite crampe au ventre. C'était le moment de vérité. Il sentit les mains de Jade dans son dos et elle se colla à lui, sans que leurs têtes se touchent.

Jade : Tu hésites ?

Kai : J'ai peur.

Jade : Je ne vais pas te manger.

Kai : Pas sûr...

Jade : Tu veux arrêter là ?

Kai : Non...

Il rapprocha sa tête et embrassa la jeune femme. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sentaient le chocolat. C'était agréable. Il ne voulait pas que ce baiser s'arrête là. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Jade. Ce baiser s'approfondit alors et la deuxième main se posa sur la hanche de la guitariste. Kai se retira quelques instants plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kai : T'es là deuxième fille que j'embrasse, de ma vie.

Jade : Va falloir faire péter le champagne !

Kai : (rire) Je crois que je suis bisexuel. Ou même que je suis devenu complètement hétéro.

Jade : Tu veux quoi d'autre à présent ?

Kai : Je veux... (rougit) savoir si j'aime... tout chez une femme !

Jade : (sourit) Va te payer une pute !

Kai : Tu rigoles ?

Jade : Bien sûr !

Kai : Ouf ! J'ai cru un moment que... enfin bref tu veux bien ou...

Jade : Si tu savais ce que je faisait avant ! Je connaissais à peine le nom des mecs avec qui je couchais, quand j'étais bourrée !

Kai : J'ai un peu peur quand même...

Jade : J'arrête quand tu veux, ok ?

Kai : Ok.

Jade alla dans le salon et Kai la suivit. Il s'arrêta et s'assit sur le sofa. Jade faisait des allers-retours dans l'appartement, et il préférait l'attendre.

Kai : Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

Jade : Mon portable, je préfère l'éteindre.

Kai : Je vais t'aider à le chercher.

Jade : Arigatô !

Kai alla dans la pièce voisine. C'était la chambre. Il chercha dans la table de nuit. Là ! Il l'avait trouvé ! Le batteur appela la guitariste et elle vint. Kai s'assit sur le lit, et éteint le portable. Jade s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de l'homme et l'embrassa sensuellement. Kai se coucha, et la jeune femme suivit.

L'homme était mal à l'aise. C'était sa première fois. Pourtant Jade l'attirait beaucoup. Jade passa ses mains sous le t-shirt noir du batteur, le faisant remonter petit à petit, pour l'enlever complètement. Là, elle découvrit un torse musclé, digne d'un batteur. Tout en le caressant, elle retourna embrasser Kai. Elle ne voulait pas trop presser le pas, il était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop tendu.

Jade : Détend-toi ! Tu es tout crispé !

Kai : J'ai du mal... j'ai un peu peur !

Jade : Tu veux boire un peu ? Ca te détendrait.

Kai : Non, ça va aller, continue...

Jade : Fais quelque chose, toi aussi !

Kai : (sourit) Oui...

Jade l'embrassa, puis ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou de l'homme, pendant qu'elle déboutonnait enfin son jean. Kai enleva le t-shirt noir, laissant apparaître une poitrine plutôt menue, mais très attirante. Il souleva ses hanches et Jade put faire glisser le jean et le jeter par terre. Jade s'allongea et Kai passa au-dessus. Il l'embrassait tendrement, pendant que ses mains passèrent sur le buste de la guitariste. Les yeux de la jeune femme parcouraient le corps du batteur. Des pectoraux bien dessinés donnaient un peu de volume à ce corps fin, très attirant. Le boxer de l'homme se fit la malle et partit jouer à cache-cache avec la culotte de Jade, sous le lit.

Kai savait bien que Reita ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune française. Il s'apprêtait à coucher avec la fille que l'un de ses meilleurs amis aimait. Fallait-il le dire à Jade ? Peut-être que ça lui ferait changer d'avis. Il devait savoir ce qu'elle en pensait.

Kai : Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment mais... je dois te le dire avant.

Jade : (soupire) Je t'écoute.

Kai : Est-ce que tu aimes Reita ?

Jade : (rire) C'est quoi cette question ?

Kai : Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour lui, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai !

Jade : (rougit) Je... c'est vrai qu'il est bien...

Kai : Je vais te révéler un secret.

Jade : Vas-y !

Kai : Je crois que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent.

Jade : Je le savais déjà.

Kai : Alors pourquoi tu ne te lances pas ???

Jade : Si je m'étais lancée, tu ne serais pas là, avec moi, et tu serais sans doute en train de t'engueuler avec Yasuno !

Kai : Bon... alors... on commence ?

Jade : C'est toi qui as fait une pause !

Kai : Alors on y retourne !

Jade prit le sexe du batteur en main et commença à le masturber. Le membre, plutôt proportionnel, se tendit et Kai commença à gémir. Au bout de quelques autres minutes de plaisir, le batteur entra en Jade. C'était aussi une première pour elle, elle n'avait jamais couché avec un homo, ou du moins, qui l'était avant.

Les jouissements de plaisir de la guitariste remplirent très vite la pièce, et bientôt l'appartement entier. Les ongles de Jade s'enfoncèrent dans le dos, en sueur, de Kai. Ce dernier, la bouche entrouverte, n'allait pas tarder à en finir. Dans un ultime cri de plaisir, ils attinrent l'orgasme au même moment, au bout de trois-quart d'heure de sport.

Kai, en sueur, tomba sur le côté de la jeune française qui vint se coller à lui.

Kai : (essoufflé) J'étais bien... ?

Jade : C'était... waouh ! Je ne sais pas comment dire mais j'ai rarement passé un aussi bon moment avec un gars ! Tu es fait pour les femmes !

Kai : (sourit) Pareil... Même avec les gars... ce n'était jamais aussi bien !

Jade : Bon ah maintenant tu as la réponse à ta question !

Kai : ...

Jade : Non ?

Kai : C'est pas ça... c'est que... je crois que... que je...

Jade : Change de disque ! Là, tu bugues encore !

Kai : Tu ne me considères que comme un ami ?

Jade : Ah... Je vois... Ecoute-moi bien, Kai... Si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi... il vaut mieux que tu oubleis ça tout de suite...

Kai : Oublier quoi ?

Jade : Le fait que tu m'aimes. Tu sais, tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai juste voulu te rendre un service. Je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de service que je rends tous les jours mais ne le prends pas mal... Tu sais, par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure... à propos de Reita... Je crois que... moi je crois que c'est lui que j'aime. S'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas...

Kai : (baisse les yeux) Non, ce n'est rien...

Jade : (lui fait un gros câlin) Je ne veux pas te briser le cœur, et encore moins te faire tu mal... Mais je souhaite conserver notre si belle amitié...

Kai : (se lève) Je comprend.

Jade : Ne sois pas triste...

Kai : Je sourirais (commence à partir en se rhabillant).

Jade : Non ! (se lève) C'est trop facile de s'enfuir !

Kai : Mais... je croyais que tu aimais Reita !

Jade : (détourne la tête) Non je... pourquoi ?

Kai : Explique-toi !

Jade : Je... enfin ! Depuis que tu es venu me dire que tu était hétéro tout à l'heure je... je te regarde d'une autre façon !

Kai : Ah bon ? Et... de quelle façon me regarde-tu à présent ?

Jade : Kai... Pourquoi me fait-tu douter ?

Kai : Tu... ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Jade : Peut-être un peu...

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Je vous rassure tout de suite, **Jade** n'est pas une pute mais bon... comme il lui propose et qu'elle est libre... elle en profite peut-être un petit peu ! Sinon pour **Satsuki**, elle va avoir une copine mais il n'y aura pas de **Yuri** ! En ce qui concerne les **Yaoi**, c'est vrai que cette fanfiction ne peut pas vraiment être classé dans ce registre ! C'est plutôt un Hétéro Lemon ! Je me rend compte à présent qu'elle commence à être un petit peu longue (pour le moment **48 pages** sur Word !!!), mais bon je vais un peu accélérer les choses et vous allez tous pleurer à la fin (c'est décidé !!! Mouhahahahaha !!!!). Sinon, **Miyavi** apparaîtra dans le chapitre suivant ainsi qu'un **nouveau personnage** que vous connaissez peut-être puisqu'il/elle est connu(e) !!!! Voilà !_


	11. Jounée révélatrice

**Chapitre 11 : _Journée révélatrice_**

Le lendemain, Jade partit avec Kai au studio pour l'enregistrement de la chanson. Personne ne savait rien pour ce qui s'était passé entre Tohru et Ruki, ni pour ce qui s'était passé entre Jade et Kai. Ruki avait fait promettre au batteur qu'il se tairait et il promit. La journée fut géniale, et chacun rentra dans son coin, le soir, une fois la chanson enregistrée.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Uruha s'effondra dans son canapé. Il avait passé une excellente journée. C'était dommage qu'elle se finisse comme ça. Mais bon, il était fatigué. Il avait bien joué aujourd'hui. Aoi n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner à propos de Hinoto. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il allait bien avec elle et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse le premier pas. C'est vrai qu'elle lui plaisait mais il ne savait rien de ce qu'elle pensait de lui à présent. Il prit son portable après quelques minutes de réflexion.

_Aoi : Moshi moshi Aoooooooooi à l'appareil !!!!!!!!!_

Uruha : (qui avait éloigné son portable à bout de bras, par habitude) Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me hurler dans les oreilles ?

_Aoi : Le jour où tu sortiras avec Hinoto !!!_

Uruha : Je t'appelais à propos de ça, justement.

_Aoi : T'es dans le lit avec elle, là ?_

Uruha : (mdr) Non ! Je ne t'appellerais jamais dans des moments pareils !

_Aoi : T'es avec elle ou pas ?!?_

Uruha : Non !!! Mais j'aimerais lui parler de mes sentiments la prochaine fois...

_Aoi : (sourire sadique débile à la Aoi) Faut que je lui dise qu'elle a une touche, alors !!!!_

Uruha : N... !

Trop tard... Aoi avait déjà raccroché. **_"Je le hais !!!"_** pensa-t-il, énervé. Il avait appelé SON meilleur ami à lui pour lui faire une confidence... et il l'avait tout bonnement trahi. Il se promit de ne plus jamais faire des confidences pareilles à Aoi, puis il alla dans sa chambre.

Uruha : (dans un souffle, perdu dans ses pensées) Hinoto...

Il se déshabilla et alla se coucher. Il fit passer sa main sur son torse pâle, fermant les yeux. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'était pas sorti avec quelqu'un ? Trop longtemps. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à son nombril. **_"Arrête de penser à elle comme ça !!!"_** se répétait-il en boucle. Ses doigts franchirent l'élastique de son boxer Il se caressa un instant, puis prit le membre tendu en mains De lents vas et viens, au rythme de sa respiration, s'accéléraient au fur et a mesure qu'il pensait à elle Il gémit plusieurs fois... **"Hinoto !"** gémit-il enfin en libérant une substance blanche sur ses draps. C'est vrai qu'il aimait cette jeune fille et qu'il avait envie d'elle...

Son portable sonna.

Uruha : Hai ?

_Hinoto : Il faut que je te parle !_

Uruha écarquilla les yeux. **_"Je fais quoi, là, maintenant ?!?"_** pensa-t-il en paniquant.

Uruha : A propos de quoi ?

_Hinoto : Aoi vient de m'appeler._

**_"Ca y est, c'en est fini de moi !!! Je te hais Aoi..."_**

Uruha : Ah.

_Hinoto : C'est vrai ?!?_

Uruha : De quoi ?

_Hinoto : Ce qu'il m'a dit, Aoi !!!_

Uruha : Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, comme conneries, encore ?

_Hinoto : Que tu m'aimais !_

Uruha : ...

_Hinoto : Alors, c'est vrai ou pas ???_

Uruha : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

_Hinoto : ...Bah... je t'ai déjà posé une question et je veux juste la réponse !!!!_

Uruha : Bah... oui... je... je t'aime bien !!!

_Hinoto : T'es têtu ! Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais TOUT COURT !!!_

Uruha : Je vais le tuer...

_Hinoto : Aoi ?_

Uruha : Oui !

_Hinoto : Pourquoi, c'est pas la vérité ce qu'il m'a dit ???_

_**"Lance toi, mon pote !"** se dit-il._

Uruha : Oui... je t'aime !

_**"Je vais faire une crise cardiaque, je viens juste de lui faire une déclaration !!!!"**_

_Hinoto : ..._

Uruha : T'es toujours là ???

_Hinoto : Je ne sais pas quoi dire !!!_

Uruha : Pourquoi ?

_Hinoto : C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !_

Uruha : Pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes aussi ?

_Hinoto : Bien sûr que oui, baka !_

_**"Aoi je t'aime ! Je te remercierai de l'avoir appelé, c'est promis !"**_

_Hinoto : Tu crois que... nous deux c'est possible ?_

_**"Bien sûr que oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?"**_

Uruha : Je dois réfléchir... Tu sais, les couples de stars c'est très compliqué !

_Hinoto : Mouais... Regarde Jade !_

Uruha : J'aimerai que cela ne soit pas trop rendu... publique. Même avec les gens de notre groupe.

_Hinoto : Juste Aoi ?_

Uruha : Si possible.

_Hinoto : Tu fais quoi demain ?_

Uruha : (sourit) C'est une proposition ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Jade rentra chez elle. Elle avait un grand besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui remuait lorsqu'elle _le_ voyait. **_"C'est impossible que je retombe amoureuse aussi facilement!"_** essayait-elle de se dire. Elle pensait constamment à _lui_, depuis qu'elle _l'_avait revu. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle parle à quelqu'un ou elle allait exploser. Non, il ne fallait pas quelqu'un du groupe et pas non plus un gars de _son_ groupe ! Qui ? Elle prit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire.

Jade : Non... non... pas lui... non... lui non plus... pas elle... non... non... non...

Elle s'arrêta sur un nom. **_"Et si je lui parlais à lui, tout simplement ? Reita..."_** pensa-t-elle soudainement. **_"Non ! Si je lui dit quoi que ce soit sur mes sentiments envers lui, tout sera perdu!"._**

Elle remonta quelques personnes en arrière. Lui ! Elle était dans les "_M_"... Il y avait là deux noms intéressants. **_"Metsu... Non !"_** Elle descendit au numéro en dessous. **_"Lui !!!"_**

Jade : Miya ?

_Miyavi : Jade ?_

Jade : Elle-même !

_Miya : Comment ça va ? J'ai appris par Kai que toi et Kyo vous aviez cassé et que tu t'en remettais mal !_

Jade : Non, c'est bon ! Je m'en suis remise !

_Miya : Ah bah c'est cool alors !!! Et pour toi et Reita ?_

Jade : De quoi tu parles ?

_Miya : Je parle de vos jambes baladeuses sous la table du restaurant l'autre fois !!!_

Jade : Ah ça...

_Miya : Oui, ça ! Tu as des vues sur lui ?_

Jade : Ne répète à personne tout ce qu'on s'est dit et tout ce que l'on va se dire à présent, ok ?

_Miya : Ok ! C'est promis !_

Jade : Je crois que je l'aime.

_Miya : Kai m'a dit que Reita avait l'air de beaucoup t'aimer aussi._

Jade : Et alors ?

_Miya : Bah lance-toi !_

Jade : Mais je n'ai toujours pas oublié Kyo !

_Miya : Alors oublie-le maintenant et va voir Reita !_

Jade : Mauvaise idée !

_Miya : Et pourquoi donc ?_

Jade : Parce que je crois que Kai éprouve aussi des sentiments pour moi et que je n'ai pas envie de le blesser !

_Miya : Il n'était pas homo, lui ?_

Jade : Heu bah, plus maintenant !

_Miya : Comment tu le sais ?_

Jade : Oh crois-moi, je le sais ! C'est mon meilleur ami et... il me dit tout !

_Miya : Mais je croyais qu'il était avec Yasuno !!!_

Jade : Non, plus maintenant ! Il faudrait te remettre à jour !

_Miya : Ouais..._

Jade : Sinon, toi... une copine... ou un copain... ?

_Miya : Copain !!! . !!_

Jade : Je connais ?

_Miya : Heu... oui..._

Jade : C'est qui ?

_Miya : Bah attend je te le passe !!!_

Jade : O.O Vous êtes dans le lit, là ?!?

_Miya : Oui ! Mais on a fini ne t'inquiète pas..._

Jade : Mouais...

_L'homme : Salut Jade !!!_

Jade : Gackt ?!?

_Gackt : Faut croire..._

Jade : Heu... t'as entendu la conversation ?

_Gackt : Etant donné que Miyavi est... euh... sur moi et que je suffoque depuis tout à l'heure et que ce beau grand brun ne veut pas me laisser rentrer chez moi... Je peux dire que oui, j'ai tout entendu !_ (Il part pas dans ses explications, lui, déjà... +.-" !!!).

Jade : Ne répète à personne alors, ok ? Je te fais confiance...

_Gackt : Tu peux me faire confiance ! . !!!_

Jade : (sourit, soulagée) Merci ! Bon repasse-moi Miya !

_Gackt : Tiens !_

_Miya : Oui ?_

Jade : Je fais quoi maintenant ?

_Miya : Je te propose d'aller voir Kai et Reita. D'abord Kai. Dis-lui que... tu veux conserver votre amitié ou que tu aimes vraiment Reita !_

Jade : Et ensuite ?

_Miya : Va voir Reita et dis-lui ce que tu ressens._

Jade : Mais oui bien sûr !

_Miya : Mais si !!!_

Jade : Je vais me prendre un râteau !

_Miya : Je ne crois pas..._

Jade : Comment ça ?

_Miya : Mais ouvre les yeux ! IL T'AIME VRAIMENT !_

Jade : Peut-être mais... Raaaah ! Non je ne peux pas le lui dire en face !

_Miya : Bon... Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?_

Jade : Toi ?!? O.O ?!?

_Miya : Oui !!!_

Jade : Sûrement pas !

_Miya : Bon, laisse-moi faire ne t'inquiète pas, Bye !_

Jade : Non !!!!

_Miya : . !!! Et si..._

_Tuuuuuuuut... Tuuuuuuuut... **"Putain fait chier !" **_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Reita : Oui ?_

Miya : Tu ne devineras jamais la nouvelle !

_Reita : ... ?_

Miya : Heu... t'es là ?

_Reita : (fronce les sourcils) Oui, bon, allez, accouche !_

Miya : Assieds-toi !

_Reita : J'étais dans ma douche, tu sais. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me rappeler demain ?_

Miya : C'est comme tu veux mais... c'est à propos de Jade...

_Reita : Je sors, c'est bon !!!_

Miya : Je le savais !!! . !

_Reita : (se sèche d'une main, écoute de l'autre) Bon, vas-y, dis-moi tout !_

Miya : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es soudainement intéressé par ce que je dis ???

_Reita : Fais pas le malin, dis-le, c'est tout !!!_

Miya : Tu as toutes tes chances avec Jade ! . !!!

_Reita : De quoi ??? O.O ???_

Miya : Je crois qu'elle t'aime mais tu as de la concurrence !

_Reita : Comment ça ?_

Miya : Kai. Il aime Jade, tu as donc de la concurrence !

_Reita : Mais... elle aime qui, elle ?_

Miya : Euh... normalement toi, mais on sent bien, dans sa voix, qu'elle ressent un petit truc pour Kai. Comme s'ils avaient déjà vécu quelque chose...

_Reita : Tu insinues quoi, là ???_

Miya : Qu'elle a l'air de plutôt bien le connaître et plus si affinités...

_Reita : Faut que je lui parle !_

Miya : A Jade ou à Kai ???

_Reita : Kai !!!_

Miya : Ok ! Mais tu devrais parler à Jade aussi !

_Reita : Mouais... on verra !_

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Voilà pour ce chapitre !!! Enfin ! J'ai mis du temps à le faire entre tout les cours et tout et tout... Mais bon je l'ai enfin fini, et j'ai commencé le 12e !!! **Pas de Lemon** dans le prochain mais une **dispute** ! Et oui, au moment ou on pense que tout est bon, on retombe encore plus bas !!! Et si vous prenez la peine de lire le chapitre suivant jusqu'à la fin... **Surprise** !!! **Des larmes au programme** (les vôtres!!!), parce que ce sera peut-être une **deathfic**... je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire mourir l'un des personnages ! Sinon, j'arrête pas de me dire, faut que tu la finisses, faut que tu la finisses mais je n'y arrivé pas !!!! XD ! C'est trop dur, à chaque fois, il y a de nouveaux rebondissements et BAM ! Je ne peux plus m'arrêter !! Sinon, quelques indices sur les couples ou les futurs couples : _

_**Aoi** se demande toujours s'il est homo ou pas jusqu'au jour où... _

_**Ruki et Tohru** se voient en cachette, ils s'aiment et c'est toujours un secret bien gardé par Kai mais..._

_**Uruha** ne peut plus attendre à force de penser à **Hinoto**, ils vont enfin se retrouver et vont filer le parfait amour mais..._

_**Reita** est très ronchon et il se demande toujours s'il aime vraiment **Jade** mais il y a des obstacles entre eux..._

_**Miyavi** va réapparaître dans des conditions inhabituelles..._

_**Yaoi, Lemon à venir** entre deux mecs dont un voir deux de The GazettE ou Dir en Grey..._

_Vous connaîtrez enfin tout de **Jade **dans un des chapitres à suivre..._

_Voilà pour les indices !!! Raaaah !!! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'est plus fort que moi il faut toujours que je dise tout AVANT !!!!_

_Le chapitre suivant, c'est encore du blabla mais c'est important (par contre on tourne beaucoup autour du pot...) !!!! **Bonne Lecture** !!!_


	12. Pourquoi as tu fait ça?

**Chapitre 12_ : "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?"_**

Reita alla chez Kai et ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à parler. Enfin, Reita parla de Jade et lui demanda si elle avait déjà vécu quelque chose avec lui. Pour toute réponse, Kai lui dit qu'il fallait que le bassiste parle à Jade...

Reita : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !!!

Kai : Et moi je t'ai dit d'aller voir Jade !!! Tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime, c'est toi !

Reita : Apparemment il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux et cela l'empêche de n'aimer que moi !!!

Kai : De quoi ? Et puis, de toute façon, t'en a rien à faire qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre nous deux si tu ne sors pas avec ! Jette-toi à l'eau avec elle et là, peut-être, tu m'en voudras !

Reita : Tu sais très bien que je l'aime et tu as osé faire quelque chose avec elle ?

Kai : Va-t-en !

Reita : De quoi ?

Kai : J'ai dit "Va-t-en !', tu as la mémoire courte ou quoi ?

Reita : Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

Kai : Parce que tu ne te comportes pas en adulte ! Si tu l'aimais et bien il fallait lui dire avant ! Tu sais qu'elle t'aime mais si tu tardes trop à lui parler, elle se lassera et ira en voir un autre !

Reita : Tu l'aimes, toi ?

Kai : Peut-être un peu... Mais moi, contrairement à toi, elle ne m'aime pas.

Reita : Qu'avez-vous fait ensemble ?

Kai : Cela ne te regarde pas !!!

Reita : Tu as couché avec elle, c'est ça ?

Kai : Ne m'emmerde pas avec ça ! Oui, j'ai couché avec elle ! Et alors ? Si tu l'aimais, t'avais qu'à te lancer avant !

Reita : (larme aux yeux) Tu le savais pourtant que je l'aimais... et tu as osé ?

Kai : Baka ! Elle t'aime !

Reita : (ne l'écoute plus) Moi qui te prenais pour un véritable ami...

Kai : Va parler à Jade ! Moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire...

A ce moment-là, une personne qui ne devait pas se trouver là entra dans la pièce, sans frapper.

Jade : (n'a pas vu Reita, la tête basse) Kai... je dois te parler de Reita.

Reita se cacha derrière la banquette, Jade ne l'avait pas vu, Kai ne parla pas de la présence du concerné.

Kai : Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

Jade : (relève la tête) Tu sais tu es mon meilleur ami et... (se met à pleurer) ... Et ce qui s'est passé l'autre fois... Je ne ressentais pas vraiment de sentiments tu sais...

Kai : Oui je le sais... (baisse la tête)

Jade : Je l'aime tu sais, je suis si désolée, Je tiens beaucoup à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre ! (se loge au creux des bras de Kai, en larmes) Tu m'en veux ?

Kai : Non je... (la serre fort dans ses bras, chuchote) J'oublierais mes sentiments...

Jade : Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Kai : (lui sourit) On restera meilleurs amis, c'est promis !

Jade : (sourit à son tour) Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi !

Kai : Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir ici...

Jade : (recule d'un pas) De quoi ?...

Kai : Regardes derrière la banquette !

Jade passa derrière pour aller voir, elle vit alors un Reita, assis, le bandeau sur le nez (comme d'habitude, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu ce nez en vrai), la tête entre les mains.

Jade : Ah. Tu étais là.

Reita : Oui.

Jade : Evidemment, tu as tout entendu.

Reita : Oui.

Jade : Tu voulais me parler ?

Reita : Oui.

Jade : Raconte.

Reita : Non.

Jade : Pourquoi ?

Reita : Pas ici.

Kai : Je vous gène ?

Reita : (se lève) Oui.

Jade : Ah.

Kai : Je... je vais prendre une douche !

Reita : Oui, vas-y !

Jade : (après que Kai soit parti) Tu est en colère contre Kai ?

Reita : (détourne la tête) Un peu...

Jade : Pourquoi ?

Reita : Il t'a... enfin...

Jade : Il ne m'a rien fait de mal !

Reita : Il a couché avec toi !!!

Jade : Et alors ? T'es jaloux ?

Reita : (rougit) Je... non ! Enfin si... peut-être un peu...

Jade : Tu m'aimes ?

Reita : (baisse la tête) Oui... mais, si toi aussi tu m'aimes... pourquoi t'a fait ça avec Kai, alors ? Vous étiez bourrés ?

Jade : Non.

Reita : Alors pourquoi ???

Jade : C'est Kai qui a voulu !

Reita : De quoi ?!?

Jade : Il voulait juste savoir s'il aimait vraiment les filles, puisqu'il n'aime plus les gars !

Reita : (commence à crier, énervé) Alors il est venu te voir et puis t'as pas pu refuser ses avances ?!? Il t'a forcé ?!?

Jade : Bien sûr que non !!! J'ai dit oui parce que...

Reita : Parce que tu l'aimes ?!?

Jade : Non !

Reita : Alors pourquoi t'as pas dit non ?!?

Jade : Je... écoute-moi bien ! Si tu t'étais déclaré avant, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !!!

Reita : Ce n'est pas ma faute je n'ai pas pu mais... maintenant...

Jade : Nous deux... tu crois vraiment que c'est possible... ?

Reita : Je n'en sais rien je... Je ne suis peut-être pas ce qu'il te faut.

Jade : Et pourquoi pas ?

Reita : Je... je suis désolé je ne peux pas...

Kai revint alors, il n'était pas parti à la douche, il était resté à écouter la conversation derrière la porte.

Kai : Non Reita !

Reita : De quoi ?

Kai : C'est à cause de... l'autre fille que tu ne veux plus ?

Reita : Je t'interdis de parler d'elle !

Jade : Qui est-ce ?

Kai : (regard de défi envers Reita) Son ex.

Reita n'a pas pu supporter ce que son ami avait osé avouer. Sa main partit rapidement. Kai reçut le poing en pleine face. Le nez en sang, il s'étala par terre.

Jade : Mais t'es fou ou quoi ?!?

Reita : Je ne veux pas qu'il parle d'elle. Et il le sait très bien !

Kai : (la main sur le nez, se relève) Mais tu ne peux pas te renfermer toute ta vie !!! J'étais tellement heureux quand j'ai su que tu avais fait le premier pas au restaurant. Tu avais l'air d'avoir oublié cette fille ! J'étais fier que tu aies passé cette étape difficile ! Et puis, j'ai aussi appris que tu avais maintenant des sentiments pour une autre fille, Jade !

Reita : Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie !

Kai : Pourquoi tu refuses d'aimer, à présent ? Tu étais si bien parti avec Jade !

Reita : Non, c'est toi qui as tout gâché !

Jade : Non Reita, tu te trompes de personne, là !

Reita : Je ne suis pas prêt pour une autre relation maintenant, finalement. Gomen nasai.

Jade essaya de le retenir mais le bassiste partit. Jade, toujours en larmes, se blottit dans les bras de Kai, dont le sang s'était arrêté de couler. Le batteur était déçu que Reita n'ait pas franchit le pas. Il pensait que Reita avait oublié la fille dont il était fou amoureux avant. C'était une serveuse, une japonaise tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Leur histoire avait duré 2 ans. Puis, du jour au lendemain, cette fille était parti. Reita était détruit. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Le batteur pensait qu'il avait fini par l'oublier quand il avait apprit que Reita avait fait des avances à Jade. Puis, après la soirée, quand le bassiste avait dansé avec la guitariste, Kai avait vraiment tout pour croire qu'il s'en était remit. Mais non, à présent, quelque chose bloquait. Reita ne pouvait pas encore se remettre avec une fille. Le batteur avait énormément de peine pour lui.

Kai : Jade... ?

Jade : Hai ?

Kai : Je pense qu'il faut juste lui laisser du temps. Tu sais... il t'aime vraiment.

Jade : Non, je ne veux pas attendre. (sèche ses larmes) Ce sera impossible s'il en aime aussi une autre.

Kai : (surpris) De quoi ?!?

Jade regarda le batteur droit dans les yeux, elle était remplie de désespoir. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle essuya le sang sur les lèvres de Kai, puis y déposa ses lèvres. Kai ferma les yeux. Il réfléchit quelques instants. _"Elle ne m'aime pas !"_ pensa-t-il, un peu énervé, _"Elle se sert de moi, je ne peux pas la laisser faire !"_.

Reita était revenu chercher son manteau qu'il avait oublié dans sa colère. Il vit la scène. Kai se retira... puis gifla Jade. Le bassiste sentit la colère monter en lui, il s'approcha dangereusement du batteur. Quelques coups partirent, puis Kai tomba. Sa nuque se cogna contre le rebord de la table. Jade vit la scène passer au ralentit. Le temps, qui ne pouvait être stoppé, l'obligeait à voir tout ce qu'il ce passait. Le choc fut violent et le batteur cracha du sang. Arrivée au sol, Jade se précipita vers lui. Elle jeta un regard noir au bassiste.

Reita : Il... il a porté la main sur toi, je... Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire !

Jade : Appelle une ambulance au lieu de chercher de stupides excuses !!! Tu veux qu'il meure ?!?

Reita : (paniqué) Oui... j'y vais...

Il sortit son portable. Un quart d'heure plus tard, une ambulance arriva. Jade vit le corps de son meilleur ami se faire emporter, tandis qu'elle fixait la flaque du sang sur le parquet. Enfin, il ne resta plus que le bassiste et la guitariste dans la pièce. Reita prit la parole.

Reita : Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé le fait qu'il ait porté la main sur toi.

Jade : Je l'avais bien embrassé alors que je n'en avais vraiment pas le droit.

Reita : Bien sûr que si, tu en avais tous les droits !

Jade : Bien sûr que non ! Et puis pourquoi tu m'as défendu ?

Reita : Je...

Jade : Tu m'aimes vraiment ou pas assez pour sortir avec moi, à la fin ?!?

Reita : Oui je... je t'aime !

Jade : ...Alors oublies-moi !

Reita : Quoi ?!? O.O ?!?

Jade : Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir après le tournage de ce foutu clip, c'est clair ???

Reita : (détourne la tête) Oui...

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon, ok ! C'est compliqué et **Jade et Reita** ne savent décidément pas ce qu'ils veulent ! En fait, ils s'aiment mais il y a des obstacles **dans leur cœur**. Dans le chapitre suivant, pas de sexe ! Mais le **chapitre 14** s'annonce prometteur... enfin bref je vous laisse lire et puis désolé si la suite met du temps à arriver mais les cours et tout et tout bah, ça retarde un peu le travail, surtout que comme je ne suis pas 24h/24 sur l'ordinateur, bah j'écris d'abord à la main dans un cahier et puis après je retape et c'est encore plus long de retaper mais bon là, je viens juste de finir d'écrire le chapitre 14 et ce soir, je commence le 15 ou alors je continue de retaper... je ne sais pas encore mais bon, c'est pas grave, je vous laisse lire la suite, bonne lecture !!!!_

_**Ps :** Je tiens à dire que parfois dans cette rubrique **"petit mot de l'auteur"**, je promets des choses ou je dis qu'il y aura des truc ou... **Mais finalement,** cela n'apparaît pas dans la fic, c'est tout simplement parce qu'avant, j'écrivais ce passage avant d'avoir écrit la suite et que finalement l'idée ne me plaît plus ou alors j'oublie alors bon là j'ai pris l'initiative de l'écrire après avoir écrit le chapitre suivant alors voilà !!! Bon, maintenant, je peux le dire en vrai en gros et en énorme (qu'est-ce que je raconte, là ???)  **BONNE LECTUUUUUURE !!!! XD !!!!**_


	13. Le clip

**Chapitre 13_ : Le clip_**

Une semaine plus tard, Kai était de nouveau en pleine forme (c'était pas aussi grave que ça en avait l'air !). Jade était venue tous les jours à l'hôpital pour le voir. La guitariste en voulait toujours à Reita. Le 25 janvier, ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une grande salle, là où le tournage devait s'effectuer. Or, la scène où Reita et Jade devaient s'embrasser et plus si affinités n'avait pas été supprimée, et les "acteurs" non changés !

Vers 9h05, Jade sortit de sa loge, elle était très peu vêtue. La scène devait se passer dans un grand lit avec des draps noirs. Ils devaient mimer un couple faisant l'amour. Sur elle, elle portait une culotte et un soutien-gorge couleur chair. Avec les draps pour cacher, il y aura une impression de nudité. Reita, lui, ne portait qu'un boxer, couleur chair aussi. Ils s'étaient couverts d'un peignoir, et allèrent sur le lieu de tournage. La guitariste refusait d'adresser la parole à Reita. Le but du tournage était très simple. Mimer un couple faisant l'amour. Jade s'allongea sur le lit et Reita se mit au-dessus d'elle. C'était gênant mais la guitariste s'en souciait peu. Ils commencèrent à tourner.

Quelques baisers, d'abord sans, puis avec la langue. Quelques caresses, puis ils "passèrent à l'acte". Les caresses de Reita ne se faisaient que dans le champ de vision de la caméra, il valait mieux ne pas énerver la jeune fille. Au bout d'une heure de tournage, l'ambiance fut plus détendue.

Pendant un baiser, Reita tenta une approche. La main du bassiste descendit jusqu'au nombril de Jade, hors du champ de vision de la caméra. La guitariste lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche hors du champ de vision des caméras. Reita fit mine de ne pas comprendre, sa main remonta vers les seins de la jeune femme.

"C'est bien, parfait !" disait le réalisateur, qui n'y voyait que du feu. Jade ne pouvait riposter, il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu. _"Que veut-il à la fin ? Un coup, il ne veut pas de moi, l'autre, il me fait des avances... Mais que veut-il à la fin ?!?"_ se disait-elle pendant que la main du bassiste continuait son ascension vers son buste. Le bassiste embrassa la jeune femme, le réalisateur n'y voyait toujours que du feu.

La guitariste était gênée car la main de Reita était à présent posée sur son sein droit. Le bassiste la regardait dans les yeux. A ce moment, elle comprit. Reita ne faisait pas ça pour son propre plaisir ou parce qu'il était pervers. Il voulait qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance. Reita s'en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kai. A présent, il était prêt. Il voulait aller de l'avant. Il voulait prouver qu'il avait oublié cette fille. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, même si ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure façon de le lui montrer. _"Son regard..."_. Ce regard, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder. Il l'envoûtait et elle ne pouvait s'en échapper. Il voulait se faire pardonner... et il avait réussi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut enfin fini. Ils tournèrent encore quelques autres scènes en fin de matinée puis l'après-midi, celles où ils jouaient de leur instrument avec les groupes. Enfin vint le repas du soir. Les deux groupes partirent au restaurant. D'un côté de la grande table, il y avait les filles : Jade à côté d'Oyazumi, à côté d'Hinoto, puis Satsuki et enfin, Tohru (pas compliqué déjà le truc). Jade était en face de Kai, Oyazumi d'Aoi, Hinoto d'Uruha, Satsuki de Reita et Tohru en face de Ruki (Vous suivez toujours ? Le mieux pour comprendre c'est de faire un dessin !). Le serveur arriva.

Le serveur : (prêt à noter) Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous ?

Kai : Jus de pomme !!!

Le serveur : (sourit devant cette demande inhabituelle venant d'un adulte) Ok... et vous ? (désigne les autres).

Jade : Un saké pour le moment.

Aoi : Pareil !

Oyazumi : Idem !

Uruha : Un coca, cela suffira.

Hinoto : Je ne serais pas contre une bière !

Reita : Bon bah... Va pour une bière aussi, alors !

Satsuki : Juste un coca.

Ruki : Un saké !

Tohru : Pareil !!!

Le serveur : Très bien ! Cela arrive dans un instant !

Kai : (sourire trop craquant) Merci bien ! (le serveur part) Alors, c'était bien le tournage, Jade ?

Jade : (sourire ironique) Je suppose que tu voulais mon rôle ???

Kai : Non, je te le laisse, voyons !

Jade : (sourit) Ouais... C'était sympa.

Kai : (baisse le ton) Tu ne lui en veux plus ?

Jade : Je... j'ai eu très peur pour toi, tu sais ?

Kai : Oui mais je n'aurais pas dû te faire ce que je t'ai fait !

Oyazumi : (qui avait tout entendu) Tu as fais quoi ???

Kai : J'ai... giflé Jade...

Hinoto : De quoi ?!?

Jade : Non ! Rassurez-vous, il ne m'a pas fait mal ! Et puis, c'est parce que je l'avais embrassé alors que je n'en avais pas le droit !

Aoi : Il n'y avait pas de quoi te gifler !!!

Jade : Si ! Je l'avais mérité !

Ils s'expliquèrent et racontèrent tout. Tout le monde sut pour la nuit de Kai et Jade et donc ils surent tous que Kai n'était plus homo ! Ils comprirent pour Reita et savaient à présent qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Jade. Ils surent les vraies raisons pour lesquelles Kai avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital (ils leur avaient dit qu'il était tombé +.-").

En fin de journée, Tohru rentra avec Ruki en cachette, Uruha et Hinoto de même parce qu'Aoi avait su tenir sa langue (pour une fois !). Satsuki, Oyazumi, Jade, Reita, Aoi et Kai allèrent à l'appartement d'Aoi. Le beau brun prit sa guitare et ils s'assirent dans le salon.

Jade s'endormit et Kai l'emporta dans le chambre du guitariste. Il la regarda un moment, seule la porte entrouverte faisait de la lumière. Il se leva enfin et, au moment où il allait refermer la porte, Jade l'appela.

Jade : Kai... ?

Kai : (revient s'asseoir près d'elle) Oui ?

Jade : (encore endormie) Je peux te parler ?

Kai : Bien sûr !

Jade : (lui prend la main) Cet après-midi, quand on tournait la scène chaude avec Reita... J'ai ressenti quelque chose... Il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner... Il m'aime, je crois...

Kai : Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Jade : Non. Je pense juste... que finalement, je l'aime vraiment... et que je lui pardonne... Même s'il t'a fait du mal... Tu vas bien alors...

Kai : (sourit) Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. L'amour, ça vient comme ça et tu n'y peux rien. Moi, je ne lui en ai pas voulu pour ce qu'il m'a fait... Il n'a vraiment pas aimé que je te gifle alors... c'est vraiment une preuve d'amour.

Jade : Tu crois... que je devrait lui dire qu'une relation est peut-être possible, finalement ?

Kai : (sourit) Dors... je m'occupe de tout !

Jade : Je te fais confiance...

Kai veilla à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il lui souriait et lui caressait les cheveux. Puis il se leva et alla dans le salon, il vit que Satsuki s'était endormie.

Kai : On va la mettre où ?

Aoi : Dans la chambre d'ami ou avec Jade ?

Kai : Dans la chambre d'ami !!!

Reita : Pourquoi ? On va dormir où nous après ?

Kai : J'en sais rien mais il vaut mieux ne pas mettre Satsuki avec Jade !

Aoi : Pourquoi ? Tu veux passer la nuit avec la française ?

Kai : (rougit) Non !

Aoi : Alors on va les mettre ensemble !!!

Aoi emporta Satsuki dans son lit, avec Jade. Il n'était pas au courant que Satsuki aimait les femmes. Oyazumi partit aux WC. Kai en profita pour parler à Reita.

Kai : Je dois te parler de Jade.

Reita : Je t'écoute.

Kai : Tu l'aimes encore ?

Reita : Peut-être, pourquoi ?

Kai : Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne t'en voulait plus pour ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois.

Reita : Ah.

Kai : Tu veux toujours... sortir avec elle ?

Aoi revint, il se mit derrière la porte du salon et regarda dans l'entrouverture, écoutant la conversation.

Reita : L'autre fois... après que je t'ai frappé... elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir après le tournage du clip.

Oyazumi, qui revenait des WC, voulut passer pour revenir dans le salon mais Aoi mit son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit et il l'incita à écouter avec lui.

Kai : Tu connais Jade... elle change d'avis comme de chemise, tu devrais aller la voir demain.

Reita : Tu es sûr ?

Aoi et Oyazumi entrèrent alors. Kai fit "Oui" de la tête au bassiste, puis il commença à parler à Aoi. Du côté de la chambre, Satsuki se réveilla. Elle se retourna dans le lit et vit Jade dormir. _"Comme elle est mignonne !!!"_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus d'elle, pour mieux la regarder. Quelques idées lui traversèrent l'esprit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprit ses esprits et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le salon.

Aoi : Bah ! Tu dormais !

Satsuki : Tu m'as tellement bien porté que tu m'as réveillée.

Aoi : Excuse-moi mais tu n'es pas toute légère !!!

Satsuki : Je prendrai ça pour un compliment... Sinon tu te prendrais mon poing dans ta face !

Aoi : Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Satsuki : Bon, moi je rentre !

Oyazumi : Ok ! Moi je vais passer la nuit ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Satsuki : Non, non, pas du tout !

Aoi : O.O !!! Squatteuse !

Oyazumi : Oh... c'est méchant ! Moi, j'avais des idées en tête...

Aoi : C'est bon, tu peux dormir ici :D !!!

Oyazumi : J'en étais sûre !

Satsuki rentra se coucher, essayant d'oublier qu'elle avait pensé très malsainement à Jade.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Bon bah voilà ! J'ai mis mon temps mais bon j'ai **enfin terminé** le chapitre 13 ! Sur Word, cette Fanfic fait à présent **60 pages** (O.O) !!! Elle commence sérieusement à être longue et tout bien réfléchit, je ne sais pas vraiment si cela va être une **deathfic**, finalement. Enfin bref ! J'ai **déjà terminé d'écrire le chapitre 14** et je peux vous dire qu'il est génial, je l'adore !!! **XD** !!! Vous allez être surpris par quelque chose mais ça va être génial, vous allez voir... Allez... **Bonne Lecture** !!!_

_**Ps :** A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je suis encore en train de réfléchir au **titre du chapitre suivant** (dur, dur...)... Après 20 minutes d'intense réflexion, je l'ai enfin trouvé !!!_


	14. Tu sais que tu es trop mignon

**Chapitre 14_ : "Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu dors ?"_**

Ruki et Tohru avaient fini la soirée en beauté ! Ils étaient chez Tohru parce que l'appartement de Ruki avait tendance à être squatté par les autres membres de The GazettE. Ils avaient passé une soirée mouvementée et ils s'endormirent nus et transpirants, l'un contre l'autre et heureux.

De leur côté, pendant que chez Aoi, la soirée commençait, Uruha et Hinoto arrivaient tout juste à l'appartement du grand blond. Ils avaient bien une intention derrière la tête mais comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ensemble, ils préféraient ne rien demander.

Ils s'installèrent devant la télé, Hinoto dans les bras de son homme. Une fois le film terminé, Uruha se mit à embrasser passionnément la guitariste. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se retrouva couchée sur le lit de l'homme. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que voulait Hinoto mais dans le regard plein d'amour et d'envie qu'elle lui adressa, il comprit qu'il pouvait continuer.

Uruha déboutonna le jean de Hinoto pendant que celle-ci s'occupait de sa chemise. Elle passa au-dessus et se mit à embrasser aussi fougueusement que tendrement l'homme. Devant le torse pâle qu'elle découvrait petit à petit avec envie, Hinoto se mit à gémir d'impatience. Les lèvres de la guitariste rose bonbon parcoururent ce buste de mille baisers sensuels. Le débardeur de la jeune femme fut enlevé, laissant apparaître un soutien-gorge noir en dentelles. Hinoto plaça son genou au niveau de l'entrejambe du blondinet, exerçant une légère pression qui arracha des gémissements de plaisir à l'homme. Elle descendit un peu et ses lèvres atteignirent son nombril. Les mains expertes de la guitariste défirent le bouton du pantalon de l'homme et, lentement, elle fit descendre la braguette, effleurant au passage le désir tendu. Uruha gémit d'impatience, ce qui fit sourire la jeune guitariste de satisfaction. Elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu et de le faire patienter.

Elle fit descendre le pantalon, embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, sans jamais toucher à son boxer et donc, à son sexe. Une fois le jean enlevé, elle releva la tête au niveau de celle d'Uruha pour lui voler quelques baisers. Sa cuisse appuyait légèrement sur le membre tendu du blondinet. Celui-ci commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer.

Le guitariste dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme et l'envoya quelque part dans la pièce. La guitariste rose bonbon repartit embrasser le nombril de son amant pendant que ses doigts enlevaient délicatement le boxer de l'homme. Une fois, le sous-vêtement enlevé, ses lèvres vinrent embrasser le désir de l'homme fièrement dressé. Uruha se mit à gémir de plus belle, il en voulait plus. Hinoto le taquina, de ses doigts, elle effleurait, caressait le sexe du blondinet sans jamais vraiment le prendre en main. Elle remonta soudainement pour s'emparer des lèvres d'Uruha et pour faire cesser ses gémissements.

Toujours colée à ses lèvres, elle prit la virilité d'Uruha en mains et commença des va-et-vient rythmés. Le blondinet décolla ses lèvres pour gémir de plus belle. Quelques instants avant qu'il n'atteigne le 7e ciel, la guitariste s'arrêta, rien que pour le faire chier. Uruha grogna, puis passa soudainement au-dessus de la jeune femme et lui enleva le seul sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait. Hinoto écarta les cuisses pour inviter l'homme à y entrer. Uruha s'exécuta et entra en la jeune guitariste. Au fil des coups de reins du grand blondinet, les jouissements de la jeune femme se multipliaient. Après lui avoir montré, par 3 fois à quel point il l'aimait, Uruha retomba et s'endormit contre sa chérie, qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir elle aussi.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Vers 6 heures du matin, à l'appartement d'Aoi, les choses se compliquèrent quand le sommeil se fit ressentir.

Aoi : On partage les lits comment ?

Oyazumi : Ne rêvez pas trop, c'est moi qui dort avec Jade !

Aoi : Hey ! Tu m'avais dit...

Oyazumi : C'était pour éviter de devoir rentrer chez moi !!!

Aoi : Mais si tu veux, on dort ensemble !

Oyazumi : Avec toi, on ne peut pas vraiment parler de sommeil !

Aoi : Je te jure il n'y aura rien !!!

Oyazumi : Et puis, je ne veux pas laisser Jade avec 2 hommes !

Reita : Moi, je dors seul !

Kai : Va sur le canapé alors !

Oyazumi : Voilà ! Le problème est réglé ! Moi je vais dormir avec Jade et Aoi dans l'autre chambre avec Kai !!!

Aoi : ç.ç Mais...

Kai : T'inquiètes, je ne suis plus homo !

Aoi : Les pulsions sexuelles, tu connais ?

Kai : (sourit) Vaguement...

Oyazumi : (se dirige vers la chambre où Jade dort) Bon bah, bonne nuit, alors !

Aoi : Je suis sûr qu'elle est lesbienne !

Kai : Mais non ! Elle te fait marcher ! Elle t'apprécie beaucoup mais bon là, tu vas un peu vite quand même !

Aoi : Mouais... Bon, on va se coucher ?

Kai : Ouais, je suis crevé !

Ils allèrent dans la chambre d'ami, se déshabillèrent et plongèrent sous la couette, en boxer. Ils s'endormirent chacun tourner d'un côté du lit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Vers 9 heures, Kai se réveilla. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud sur son torse. Il était couché sur le dos et Aoi était collé à lui, une main lui caressant le torse. Kai regarda Aoi, il était déjà réveillé.

Aoi : Tu sais que tu es trop mignon quand tu dors ?

Kai : Aoi, ce n'est pas drôle !

Aoi : (lui sourit) Mais je ne plaisante pas...

Aoi se pencha au-dessus de Kai. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Trop proches. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Aoi colla son torse nu à celui de Kai. Il tendit ses lèvres et se mit à embrasser Kai, passionnément. Au bout de quelques instants, il releva la tête, descendit lentement et la posa contre le torse de Kai, comme s'il voulait entendre son cœur et se mit à caresser le torse imberbe du batteur.

Aoi : Excuse-moi... Mais ça fait déjà un petit moment que je voulais faire ça... C'est vrai que, en ce moment, il se passe plein de choses et tout le monde t'embrasse mais... Je veux croire encore que je puisse t'aimer... mais tu es devenu hétéro et cela pose problème...

Kai : Waouh... C'est surprenant venant de toi parce que... j'étais totalement sûr que tu sois hétéro !

Aoi : (rougit) Je ne voulais pas que tu te doutes que je t'aime alors j'ai fait semblant d'être un chaud lapin avec les filles mais Oyazumi ne m'intéresse pas.

Kai : Tu m'aimes ?

Aoi : (enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kai) Voui...

Kai : (prend Aoi dans ses bras puisqu'il est sur lui) Putain je... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire juste... Aoi désolé mais... Je bande, là.

Aoi : (surpris) De quoi ?!? O.O ?!?

Kai : Jade et moi, on a dû se tromper. Je ne suis pas seulement hétéro... finalement, je pense que je suis bi.

Aoi : Ca veut dire que... que nous deux c'est possible ?

Pour toute réponse, Kai posa sa main dans la nuque du beau brun et l'embrassa sensuellement. Kai fit basculer le guitariste sur le dos et se coucha sur lui, sans jamais avoir quitté ses lèvres. Après avoir longuement embrassé Aoi, il se leva.

Aoi : (surpris) Hey ! Tu ne voulais pas... ?

Kai : (lui sourit) Non, pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde à côté ! Et puis, je voulais te parler avant...

Aoi : (se relève sur ses coudes) Ah ok. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Kai : (retourne se coucher contre Aoi, pose une main sur sa cuisse) Tu es encore puceau ? Enfin, je veux dire... niveau gars ?

Aoi : (rire) Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoue ! Les gars, pour moi, c'est encore un peu inconnu mais je connais la théorie !

Kai : Va falloir que je t'apprenne la pratique maintenant alors...

Aoi : Tu seras un bon professeur !

Kai : Tu jugeras par toi-même !

Aoi : Avec plaisir !!!

Kai : Il faut trouver une excuse pour partir ou les virer sans éveiller les soupçons maintenant.

Aoi : Tu comptes sortir dans cet état ? (désigne la bosse au niveau de l'entrejambe de son amant)

Kai : Je pense pouvoir remédier à ce problème...

Aoi : Je peux t'aider si tu veux...

Kai : (sourit) Ok, mais faut que ce soit rapide !

Aoi : Tu veux que je m'y prenne par quel moyen ?

Kai : Les mains, comme ça, on risque moins de se faire choper.

Aoi sourit. Il laissa des mains se balader d'abord sur les cuisses du batteur, puis il enleva le boxer et prit la virilité tendue de Kai en mains. Expert en la matière, il fit vite gémir le batteur. Au bout de 5 minutes, le tour était joué.

Kai : Putain ! J'ai dû me retenir de crier...

Aoi : (sourit, fier) J'ai vu ça.

Kai : C'est la première fois que tu faisais ça à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même ?

Aoi : Oui, pourquoi ?

Kai : On dirait pas... tu fais ça si bien !

Aoi : J'ai quelques années d'expérience personnelle derrière moi.

Kai : Je n'en doute pas !

Ils rirent quelques instants, puis se levèrent et s'habillèrent en silence. Ils refirent le lit et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir. Arrivés à la cuisine, les filles leur firent signe de se taire car Reita dormait encore.

Aoi : Roooh ! Il est chiant celui-là ! Je vais le réveiller !

Kai : Vas-y doucement ! Je ne veux pas de sa mauvaise humeur matinale.

Aoi : Je vais essayer !

Pendant qu'Aoi était parti, Kai s'installa à la table.

Kai : Alors, bien dormi ?

Jade : Ouais !

Oyazumi : Le lit est confortable !

Kai : Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais testé celui-là !

Jade : (mdr) Oui !

Kai : Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Jade : Bonne question !

Oyazumi : J'en sais rien... Ah si !!!

Jade : De quoi ?

Oyazumi : On a une séance photo aujourd'hui !

Jade : Ah oui ! Pour le nouvel album !!!

_"Et maintenant... il ne reste plus qu'à virer Reita !"_ se dit Kai.

Jade : Et toi ?

Kai : J'en sais rien...

Oyazumi : La nuit avec Aoi, ce n'était pas trop pénible ?

Kai : Pas du tout !

Jade : L'un de vous deux a tenté une approche ?

Kai : Mon, malgré le fait que je sois bi, il n'a rien tenté !

Jade : Je croyais que tu étais hétéro à part entière maintenant ?

Kai : Il m'arrive parfois de penser à Yasuno... je me suis rendu compte que je devais finalement être bi

Oyazumi : Es-ce qu'Aoi t'attire ?

Kai : C'est quoi cette question ???

Jade : Bah oui ! Parce que tu aimes aussi les hommes alors peut-être qu'il t'attire !

Kai : Non... c'est pas trop mon genre, il... je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire.

Oyazumi : Il n'a pas les cheveux roses !

Kai : (mdr) Mais non roooh !

Reita et Aoi revinrent. Reita n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

Kai : Salut Reita !!! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Reita : Je retourne me coucher chez moi !!!

Kai sourit alors. Il échangea un regard avec Aoi qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : la journée sera mouvementée !

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: **RALALALALA la surprise XD !!!!** En fait, quand j'écrivais ça, après avoir écrit la scène **Uruha-Hinoto**, au programme j'avais prévue de mettre Aoi et Oyazumi dans la chambre d'ami et Kai dans le lit avec Jade et Reita, bah comme prévu, sur la banquette ! Et puis, je me suis dit que **finalement** j'allais faire dormir les gars ensemble pour éviter que Kai viole Jade (même s'il ne l'aurait jamais fait). Et puis, quand ils se sont réveillé, j'ai voulu faire qu'Aoi soit complètement sur Kai en train de ronfler comme un porc, mais à la place d'écrire ça, mes mains ont écrites toutes seules **la phrase-titre du chapitre**. Comme finalement c'était une bonne idée, j'ai décidé de laisser et de les faire agir en conséquence. Je me souviens avec **Aneso**, quand on voyait dans les autres fics quand il y avait le couple Kai et Aoi on disait **"Mais nan !!! Ils vont pas du tout ensemble !!!!"** Et puis finalement bah moi c'est sorti tout seul de ma main. Quand je lui ai fait lire ça (et oui c'est la seule fille au monde à pouvoir lire mes fics **en avant-première** quand elles sont encore écrites dans le petit cahier !!!!), elle m'a hurlé dessus ! Mais bon, maintenant la petite colère est passée et moi je suis contente de mon couple parce que, sincèrement, **je préfère mille fois écrire des Yaoi que les Hétéros**. Enfin bref ! Sinon, je pense que vous savez à présent que le chapitre suivant est prometteur alors je vous laisse lire la suite ! Bisous ! Et **merci encore** pour celles (ou ceux, on sait jamais !) qui on suivi cette histoire jusqu'ici !!! **Je tiens aussi à remercier ma sœur** qui publie les fics parce que moi quand je le fais, c'est toujours une catastrophe et le chapitre 4 se retrouve 1er enfin bref, merci à **Ambre **qui me corrige un peu mes fics et me les publie ! Je tiens à préciser **qu'elle écrit elle aussi des fics**, elle est sous le pseudo "**phenixmiyavi**" d'après mes souvenirs ! Je tiens aussi à remercier **Aneso** qui m'encourage toujours à écrire la suite de cette belle histoire, je tiens à dire que sa fic sera bientôt en ligne mais je ne connais pas encore son pseudo ( titgazette_ )_. En ce qui concerne les fics de ma sœur, elles ne sont pas sur le **Visual** et même le **Japon**, malgré le pseudo, tandis que la fic de Aneso sera elle aussi, comme moi, sur le Visual et particulièrement sur **The GazettE** (The BesT !!!). Voilà !!! J'ai fini !!!_


	15. Que de couples!

**Chapitre 15_ : Que de couples !_**

Une fois le petit déjeuner pris, les filles partirent vite pour leur séance photo. Reita, lui, un peu moins énervé à présent, voulait parler un peu à Kai. Aoi alla dans le salon se mettre devant la télé.

Reita : Mais si je vais voir Jade, je vais lui dire quoi ?

Kai : Ne lui dis rien, va la voir et... fais-lui comprendre que tu l'aimes !

Reita : Mais comment ? Je ne vais pas la violer non plus !

Kai : (rire) Non !!! Pas besoin de la violer, embrasse-la juste.

Reita : Ouais et ensuite ? Je ne vais pas rester là, comme un con, en face d'elle !

Kai : (rire) Mais non !!! Après c'est elle qui va réagir et puis, tu agiras en fonction de ça !

Reita : Mouais... bon bah moi, faut que j'y aille, à plus !

Et le bassiste fila. Kai sourit. Ils étaient enfin seuls. Aoi regardait la télé pour passer le temps, il était sur la banquette. Kai vint par-derrière l'enlacer, l'embrasser sur la joue et lui dire qu'ils étaient seuls. Aoi sourit puis éteint la télé, une occupation plus intéressante s'imposait. Aoi se leva et se tourna vers le batteur, Kai l'attira vers lui par le jean, son autre bras passa derrière sa nuque et il l'attira vers lui au point que leurs corps étaient collés et leur têtes assez proches pour que le guitariste compte les cils du batteur.

Leurs lèvres, à présent soudées, s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer leurs langues et Kai sentit la main d'Aoi passer sous son t-shirt, histoire d'explorer le corps de son compagnon. Ils s'étaient déjà vu nus à plusieurs reprises car, entre eux, la pudeur n'existait pas vraiment. Ils étaient une bande de potes et ne pensaient pas qu'un beau jour, deux d'entre eux finiraient ensemble. Le simple fait de voir Aoi habillé donnait des envies à Kai. Il souhaitait déshabiller le guitariste de ses propres mains, caresser sa peau douce et embrasser chaque partie de son corps. Kai retira ses lèvres, il devait demander quelque chose à Aoi, avant de pouvoir continuer.

Kai : Ca me fait bizarre.

Aoi : De quoi ?

Kai : Etre comme ça... avec toi... C'est si soudain !

Aoi : Tu... ne veux pas...

Kai : Oh si, j'en ai très envie mais... c'est très surprenant, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu sois homo !

Aoi : Cela fait depuis que tu sortais avec Yasuno, à l'appartement de Ruki, quand on a su ça et quand j'ai lu le sms, je... J'ai senti un truc en moi et je me suis rendu compte que c'était de la jalousie...

Kai : Tu m'aimes depuis que j'étais avec Yasuno ?!?

Aoi : (rougit) Oui je crois...

Kai : Je dois t'avouer un truc.

Aoi : Je t'écoute !

Kai : Quand je suis arrivé dans le groupe, en 2003... tu m'as tapé dans l'œil mais tu ne te tapais que des meufs alors j'ai abandonné... Puis, c'est Miyavi qui m'a plu.

Aoi : T'es sorti avec Miyavi ?!?

Kai : (rougit) Oui...

Aoi : J'en apprends tous les jours, dis donc !

Kai : Moi aussi !!! Je ne me serai jamais imaginé, en me réveillant ce matin, que dans la journée on...

Aoi : (sourit, l'embrasse dans le cou) Qu'on va faire ça...

Kai : (sourit, lève les yeux au ciel, la jambe d'Aoi appuie légèrement sur sa virilité) Arrête tout de suite ou je vais te sauter dessus !

Aoi : Je ne suis pas contre... et puis, de toute façon, tu es cerné, tu peux pas t'échapper ! Tu es collé au mur !

Kai : Putain... (regard plein d'envie) Viens par ici toi...

Le batteur emporta Aoi sur le lit, dans la chambre. Il le coucha sur les draps et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il laissa ses mains caresser le torse du guitariste mais le t-shirt commençait à devenir encombrant. Il le lui enleva puis se pencha pour lui voler un baiser plein de passion et d'amour. Ses lèvres descendirent vers l'oreille d'Aoi et il lui susurra quelques mots doux avant de lui mordiller le lobe. Ses lèvres descendirent dans le cou du guitariste. Kai décida d'y laisser sa marque, histoire de montrer qu'il lui appartenait à présent.

Aoi posa ses mains sur les hanches du batteur, puis il les laissa remonter pour, finalement, enlever le t-shirt de l'homme. Kai continua ses baisers et dirigea ses lèvres vers les bouts de chair rose. Aoi frissonna, les gestes de Kai étaient terriblement sensuels. Kai mordilla chaque bout de peau du torse d'Aoi. Quand ses lèvres arrivèrent au nombril percé, la langue joua avec le piercing. Aoi se cambra de plaisir car il était très sensible à cet endroit. Le batteur embrassa un peu plus bas mais le pantalon posa problème. Sans s'arrêter d'embrasser le bas du ventre du guitariste, Kai déboutonna le pantalon à Aoi, pour finir par l'enlever complètement. La bosse au niveau du boxer du beau brun fit sourire le batteur. Pendant qu'il caressait les cuisses d'Aoi, remontant de plus en plus haut, Kai revint embrasser amoureusement le guitariste, suçant le piercing à la lèvre qui lui allait si bien.

Aoi sentait le sexe du batteur se tendre contre le sien, sa respiration s'accéléra car cela l'excitait et qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de lui. Kai enleva le boxer de son amant et son propre jean. Le batteur voulait enfin passer à l'acte mais il voulait d'abord savoir si Aoi était prêt. Il voulait savoir s'il connaissait vraiment la théorie.

Kai : Bon, maintenant, je vais aller plus loin mais on va commencer par toi...

Aoi : Par moi quoi ???

Kai sourit. Il ne répondit pas et Aoi décida qu'il allait se laisser faire. Kai enleva son propre boxer et s'empala sur Aoi. Le guitariste eut un gémissement de surprise, mélangé à du plaisir. Quand il eut comprit ce qu'il se passait, il passa au-dessus de Kai, le couchant sur le lit. "J'ai compris" murmura Aoi à Kai.

Kai posa ses mains sur les hanches du guitariste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer. Aoi finit de l'empaler, puis commença les va-et-vient. Kai ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il souleva ses hanches pour mieux accueillir son amant. Au bout d'une demi-heure de pur plaisir, Aoi s'écroula à côté du batteur. Kai lécha la substance qu'il avait laissée sur le bas du ventre d'Aoi. Une ou deux minutes suffirent pour que Kai soit de nouveau prêt, il se positionna au dessus du guitariste.

Kai : (sourire pervers) A mon tour...

Aoi : Vas-y doucement, je ne veux pas avoir trop mal...

Kai : Non, non, je vais y aller comme un taré pour que tu saignes puisque je te déteste !

Aoi : (sourit) Ok, alors je te fais confiance...

Kai lui présenta ses doigts et Aoi les lécha sensuellement, puis le batteur en fit entrer un en son amant. Le guitariste, qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'intrusion, lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Kai s'arrêta dans ses gestes, mais Aoi lui fit signe de continuer. Le batteur sourit et fit entrer un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du guitariste. Il commença à les faire bouger, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir de la part d'Aoi.

Il remplaça bientôt ses doigts par sa virilité. Cette intrusion plus imposante fit crier le guitariste. Kai attendit que ce dernier soit habitué à sa présence, puis commença par quelques coups de reins quasiment inoffensifs. Le rythme s'accéléra rapidement, arrachant des cris de plaisir aux deux hommes. Cette expérience nouvelle plaisait à Aoi.

Un bon moment plus tard, Kai se déversa dans le guitariste. Ils s'effondrèrent et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre car la nuit n'avait pas été très longue et ils étaient exténués.

Ils se réveillèrent vers 16 h, le téléphone sonna. Aoi grogna, puis se leva et alla répondre.

Aoi : (la tête dans le cul) Moshi moshi ?

_Ruki : Aoi ?_

Aoi : Oui ?

_Ruki : Est-ce que tu aurais vu Kai ?_

Aoi : Oui, il est avec moi !

_Ruki : Passe-le moi, stp !_

Aoi : Je te le passe.

_Ruki : Merci !_

Aoi retourna dans la chambre, réveilla Kai et lui passa le téléphone.

Kai : (endormi) Oui ?

_Ruki : C'est moi !_

Kai : Je connais beaucoup de "moi", tu peux préciser ?

_Ruki : Ruki !!!_

Kai : On se connaît, monsieur ?

_Ruki : Oh, arrêtes Kai, c'est pas drôle ! Bon, je voulais te demander ton avis._

Kai : A propos de quoi ?

_Ruki : De moi et Tohru. J'aimerais bien le dire au groupe mais j'ai peur de leur réaction._

Kai : Pourquoi on réagit mal ?

Aoi se mit sous la couette et se colla à Kai, embrassant son torse amoureusement.

_Ruki : Parce que... J'avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi, l'autre fois. Mais maintenant..._

Kai : Oh ! Si c'est juste pour ça, je ne pense pas qu'ils le prendront mal !

_Ruki : (sourit) Ok merci, bah alors demain. Dis à Aoi qu'il faudrait qu'on se rejoigne chez moi. Je m'occupe de le dire à Uruha et Reita. Tohru s'occupe des filles !_

Kai : Ok, je lui dis !

Kai raccrocha. Aoi se pencha et embrassa amoureusement le batteur. Une fois le baiser terminé, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, il était encore tout chaud.

Aoi : Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Kai : Tu verras demain. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire !

Aoi : (caresse le torse de son amant) Oh allez, steplé... Dis-le moi...

Kai : (craque) Bon ok, Ruki et Tohru sont ensemble depuis peu... et j'étais le seul au courant puisque je les ai surpris. Alors il m'a de te dire que demain, nous et Nayaki, on se rejoint chez lui et il nous annoncera la nouvelle.

Aoi : Moi aussi, je vais te dire un truc puisque Ruki et Tohru vont dire ça demain, je pense qu'Uruha et Hinoto vont l'avouer aussi.

Kai : Ils sont ensemble ?!?

Aoi : Ouais ! Et c'est grâce à moi !!!

Kai : Eh bah, on en apprend des choses aujourd'hui !

Aoi : Ouais !

Kai : Tu sais ce que j'en pense ?

Aoi : Non, je ne suis pas devin ! Tu penses à quoi ?

Kai : Si Uruha et Ruki le disent... Pourquoi on ne le dirait pas au groupe, nous aussi ?

Aoi : Ils vont faire une crise cardiaque !!!

Kai : Tant pis ! On les amènera à l'hôpital ou alors il faudrait commander une ambulance collective avant au cas où...

Aoi : Bon, ok, si tu veux...

Kai resta dormir le soir et le lendemain, ils partirent comme prévu à l'appartement de Ruki. Un quart d'heure après les retrouvailles (et oui, parce que pour Ruki, c'est comme si ça faisait 10 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus), Ruki prit la main de Tohru quand tout le monde fut assit et parla pour tout le monde.

Ruki : On a quelque chose à vous annoncer !

Tohru : Oui !

Ruki : On est ensemble !!!

Toute la bande resta sur le cul un instant (sauf Kai et Aoi), puis les questions fusèrent.

Hinoto : Depuis quand ?

Aoi : Comment ?

Etc...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de réponses, le calme revint. Ce fut au tour d'Uruha d'annoncer qu'il était avec Hinoto. La scène se répéta, puis le calme revint encore une fois dans la salle. Le repas de midi vint et il fut animé. Après manger, Reita, suivant les conseils du batteur, partit dans une pièce vide avec Jade.

Jade : Tu voulais quoi ?

Reita : Juste ça... (l'embrasse).

Jade : (rougit) Tu...

Reita : Je t'aime (rougit à son tour)

La guitariste ne savait pas quoi dire. Reita et elle étaient enfin ensemble. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme. Elle lui sauta au cou, une main dans la nuque, elle l'embrassa passionnément. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des applaudissements. Tout le monde les avait vu. Reita sourit et Jade enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou au bassiste, toute rouge. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard dans le salon.

Reita : (tout rouge) Vous étiez pas obligé d'espionner !!!

Uruha : On n'a pas pu s'en empêcher !

Ruki : On t'a applaudi mais on t'aurait aussi applaudi si tu t'étais pris un râteau !

Reita : (ironique) Merci, vous êtes de vrais amis, vous !

Kai : (sourit à la Kai) On t'adore, c'est pas notre faute !!!

Aoi : Ne te plains pas ! Au moins, la réponse était positive !

Ruki : Ouais ! Trois couples en une journée !!!

Kai : (sourit à Aoi) Non, quatre !

Jade : Comment ça ?

Aoi se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Kai. Il lui prit la main et, sous le regard hébété de tout le reste de la bande, ils s'embrassèrent !

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon bah, voilà ! Tout le monde s'est déclaré, c'est génial ! A partir de maintenant, je vais donner un **gros coup d'accélérateur à l'histoire** et j'espère finir cette fic avec **25 chapitres** maximum et si possible moins ! Ce n'est pas que j'en ai marre d'écrire des fics (loin de là !), mais celle-là commence vraiment à être **longue** et je sais que, plus elle est longue et moins on veut la lire (enfin pour la plupart des gens). Alors bon, je vais faire en sorte d'activer les choses et puis, comme ça, vous saurez plus vite **la fin** ! Je dédicace cette Fanfic à **Aneso,** à qui j'ai malencontreusement révélé la fin (en fait, elle a menacé de me tuer **avec un économe sous la gorge** si je ne lui disais pas et qu' elle me ressusciterait après pour que je lui dise quand même !). Mais bon, je vous laisse lire la suite car vous, vous ne connaissez pas encore la fin, bisous !_


	16. N'oublies jamais

**Chapitre 16_ : N'oublies jamais..._**

Ruki : Ca, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais.

Reita : T'étais pas hétéro Aoi ?

Aoi : Bah, je ne me tapais que des filles... mais j'aimais Kai.

Tohru : Mais je croyais que Kai était hétéro maintenant !!!

Kai : Je le croyais aussi !

Oyazumi : Ah bah, comme ça... c'est clair.

Aoi : Désolé, tu ne m'intéressais pas.

Oyazumi : Alors pourquoi tu me disais le contraire ?

Aoi : Je ne voulais pas que Kai se doute de quelque chose.

Jade : Alors qui est-ce qui a fait le premier pas... et quand ? Parce qu'hier, Kai m'a dit que tu ne lui plaisais pas !

Kai : Je jouais le jeu aussi !

Aoi : En fait, c'est grâce à toi, Oyazumi, si on est ensemble !

Oyazumi : Comment ça ?

Aoi : Tu n'as pas voulu qu'on passe la nuit ensemble, l'autre soir alors j'ai dû la passer avec Kai !

Kai : Et quand je me suis réveillé, Aoi m'a... avoué ses sentiments.

Ruki : Alors c'est pour ça que, hier, Kai a passé toute la journée chez Aoi !

Kai : Et cette nuit aussi.

Reita : O.O... (lève les mains) Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait !

Aoi : (embrasse Kai, sourit) On ne te dit rien... on te laisse imaginer !

Reita : Vous êtes écœurants !

Kai : Non, on est japonais !

Reita : C'est inhumain de se baiser entre mecs !

Aoi : (sourit) Tant que tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas juger !

Reita : Je ne veux même pas essayer !

Kai : Oui, c'est sûr ! Tu ne veux pas devenir accro ! C'est comme la clope, ça !

Reita : Non, c'est différent ! Toi, tu as bien pu te passer de ça quand tu es devenu hétéro !

Kai : Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je ne suis pas resté hétéro longtemps, même si cette expérience m'a beaucoup plus, je préfère les hommes ! Et puis, après avoir fait ça avec des hommes, quand tu te remets avec des femmes, il y a toujours un manque...

Reita : (sourit) Au moins, t'as pas mal au cul après !

Aoi : (mdr) Kai fait ça très bien, je n'ai quasiment pas eu mal !

Ruki : (rit) Vu ce qu'il doit y avoir à enfoncer !

Kai : Hey !

Jade : Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et puis, elle est certainement plus grosse que la tienne !

Ruki : Tu veux voir ?!?

Et la conversation dévia rapidement. Les filles et les gars s'emportèrent mais pas méchamment, c'était même plutôt drôle. L'après-midi se finit dans le rire et les couples repartirent ensemble (Oyazumi et Satsuki sont considérées comme en couple parce qu'elles sont colocataires mais je rappelle qu'elles ne sont pas lesbiennes !).

Trois jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Reita avait demandé à Jade de passer chez lui en début de soirée. Le bassiste avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles. Quand Jade vit la table, elle sauta au cou de Reita. Le dîner fut magique.

Une fois le repas fini, Jade souffla sur les bougies, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Reita sourit. La guitariste contourna la table et prit les mains du bassiste, l'entraînant dans la chambre. L'homme la posa délicatement sur le lit, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Elle enleva le t-shirt du bassiste, caressant son torse imberbe et légèrement musclé. Reita déboutonna le chemisier de Jade, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Il enleva ensuite le soutien-gorge. Reita fit passer sa langue sur le buste de la guitariste, qui se tordit de plaisir sous ces baisers mouillés.

Elle passa au dessus et embrassa l'homme dans le cou. Ses lèvres descendirent et, pendant qu'elle embrassait chaque centimètre du torse du bassiste, ses doigts descendirent défaire le pantalon de son amant. Ses lèvres étaient à présent sous le nombril, et Jade sentit la virilité de l'homme se tendre sous ses doigts. Elle défit la braguette, effleurant le désir de Reita au passage, ce qui le fit gémir encore une fois. Le bassiste souleva ses hanches pour que Jade puisse retirer complètement le pantalon. Il repassa au dessus de la jeune femme et lui enleva son pantalon et son sous-vêtement restant. Reita, qui commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer, voulu l'enlever mais la guitariste l'en empêcha. "On a tout notre temps..." dit-elle en souriant. L'homme poussa un grognement mais ne protesta pas plus, et la jeune femme en profita pour repasser au dessus.

Elle fit passer sa main sous le boxer de l'homme, caressant son intimité. Quelques instants plus tard, elle retira sa main pour enlever le boxer de l'homme. Elle se mit à caresser, embrasser puis léchouiller la virilité dressée de Reita, ce que le fit gémir de plus en plus fort ; mais elle remonta bien vite aux lèvres du bassiste. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune guitariste "s'assit" sur le désir tendu de l'homme et commença les mouvements de hanches, volant quelques fois un baiser à Reita. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils atteignirent l'orgasme à quelques instants d'intervalle. Jade se laissa retomber à côté de Reita, à moitié sur son torse, ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

Jade se leva tôt le lendemain matin, elle écrivit un mot à Reita, le laissant dormir. Elle alla prendre une douche et sortit en vitesse. Elle était contente de sa soirée passée avec Reita, c'était la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Le reste de la semaine sera chargée à cause de leur nouvel album intitulé "Best Friends". Dans cet album apparaîtra la chanson faite avec The GazettE. Une semaine après sa sortie dans les bacs, leur clip sortira.

Elle rejoignit les filles et elles partirent pour une interview. La semaine passa rapidement et cela faisait à présent une semaine qu'elle était avec Reita. Après une réunion qui eu lieu pour trouver l'endroit et pour décider comment ça allait se passer pour leur prochain clip, il était assez tard et Jade appela Reita pour lui dire qu'elle passerait la nuit chez elle.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle vit quelqu'un, assit devant la porte de son appartement, qui devait probablement l'attendre. Il faisait noir et elle ne distinguait pas vraiment le visage de la personne. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit devant. L'homme releva la tête et sourit en la voyant. Jade eu un choc. Assez violent même. C'était la dernière personne à laquelle elle s'attendait. C'était Kyo.

Kyo : Jade ! Oh je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, je t'attendais !

Jade : Je... tu... enfin...

Kyo : (sourit) Oui, je sais, tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir mais il faut que je te parle !

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

Jade : Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'attends, comme ça ?

Kyo : Deux, peut-être même trois heures.

Jade : Et... tu me veux quoi ?

Kyo : Je dois te parler sérieusement.

Jade : Dit-moi tout, je t'écoute.

Kyo : Voilà, quand tu m'as demandé s'il était possible d'aimer deux hommes, l'autre fois, devant le restau, je t'ai dit "non" et...

Jade : On a cassé.

Kyo : (baisse la tête) Oui... Mais... le matin... j'avais mis un petit mot dans ton sac et... je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu.

Jade : (fronce les sourcils, cherche dans son sac, trouve le papier) Qu'est-ce que c'est, dedans ?

Kyo : Lis-le !

Jade : (ouvre le papier) _"Tu sais, mon amour, quoi qu'il arrive dans la vie, je t'aimerais toujours car tu es ma meilleure amie, ma copine, ma fiancée, ma femme, ma vie ; je t'aime comme un fou et, si je fais des erreurs, parfois, pardonne-moi, si on se fâche, récupère-moi. Car moi, pour toi, je mourrais, tu es tout à mes yeux et je veux passer ma vie avec toi car sans toi, ma vie n'est rien... Je t'aime."_ ...

Kyo : Après qu'on ait cassé, j'ai sans cesse pensé à ce mot. Tu sais, devant le restaurant, quand tu m'as dit ça... j'ai eu un choc, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu voulais casser mais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser... Mais... Après ce jour-là on ne s'est plus revu et j'étais complètement détruit, j'avais tout foutu en l'air avec toi alors que j'étais encore fou amoureux de toi. Alors voilà... j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis venu te dire... (rougit) Je t'aime encore.

Jade : Je... j'ai... écoute Kyo, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu sais, il s'est passé plein de choses depuis ce jour-là et tu ne sais rien du tout de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Kyo : Alors raconte-moi !

Jade : Ecoute, je suis fatiguée et...

Kyo : (lui prend la main, se lève) Viens ! On va se coucher et tu me raconteras dans le lit comme ça si tu t'endors ce n'est pas grave !

Jade : Mais je ne veux pas passer la nuit dans le même lit que toi !!!

Kyo : Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera rien, c'est comme si tu passait la nuit avec une amie !

Jade : Bon... ok, tu passes la nuit ici mais tu repars demain !

Kyo : (sourit) Ok.

Ils allèrent se coucher et Kyo lui dit qu'il était près à tout entendre et qu'elle pouvait commencer. Jade se lança.

Jade : Bon alors, quand tu m'as quitté, j'étais désespérée car je t'aimais toujours et... (hésite).

Kyo : Tu peux tout me dire, je connais quasiment tout de toi alors tu sais...

Jade : (sourit) Ouais... Bon, alors j'ai beaucoup pleurée et... j'ai recommencé mes conneries, je me suis taillée les veines et Tohru m'a emmenée à l'hôpital, sinon j'était perdue.

Kyo : (baisse la tête) Je suis désolé je...

Jade : Non, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas fini... Ensuite je me suis enfuie de l'hôpital parce que je ne voulais pas qu'une bande d'infirmière s'occupe de moi. A ce moment-là, j'avais juste envi de mourir. Je suis restée chez moi, couché pendant quatre jours dans mon lit, sans manger ni boire. Le quatrième jour, je me sentais très faible et je voulais juste voir un ami, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais j'ai appelé Metsu.

Kyo : Metsu... (réfléchit) Celui avec qui tu te droguait ?

Jade : Oui, mais c'était avant tout un ami et je voulais le voir. Bien entendu, je savais qu'il voudrait me sauver mais... je voulais peut-être être sauvée au fond... Je l'ai appelé et il est venu, il m'a fait remonter la pente. Moi, je m'en foutais de la vie alors j'ai couché avec lui. Ne soit pas en colère contre lui, c'est moi qui ai voulu coucher avec lui et puis de toute façon, à ce moment-là j'étais célibataire, non ? Alors tu peux le remercier de m'avoir sauvé.

Kyo : Je le remercierais plus tard !

Jade : (sourit) Ensuite tout est revenu à la normale.

Kyo : Et après ?

Jade : Tu te souviens de Kai, le batteur de The GazettE ?

Kyo : Oui, bien sûr !

Jade : Il est devenu mon meilleur ami. A cette époque, il sortait avec Yasuno.

Kyo : Ah, il est homo.

Jade : (sourit) ...Et puis il a cassé avec Yasuno parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était peut-être plus homo finalement.

Kyo : Ah...

Jade : Enfin, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il était. Alors il est venu me voir pour me demander "d'être sa petite amie" pour être sûr qu'il était hétéro. Aimable comme je suis, j'ai accepté et on a couché ensemble.

Kyo : T'as pas chômé dit donc !

Jade : Ce n'est pas fini ! Il s'est rendu compte qu'il devait donc être bisexuel. Mais moi, de mon côté, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi ! Sauf que j'aimais Reita, même si je ne t'avais pas oublié.

Kyo : Alors c'était Reita, l'homme que tu aimais aussi.

Jade : Oui. Reita lui aussi m'aimais, et quand il a su que j'avais couché avec Kai, il s'est énervé parce que Kai savait très bien, quand on a couché ensemble, que j'aimais Reita et qu'il m'aimait aussi. Ils se sont battus et Kai a fini à l'hosto. Il en est vite sortit mais j'en voulais à Reita. On a dût tourner le clip et dedans il y avait une scène chaude entre moi et Reita. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'en voulait et finalement je lui ai pardonné. Et puis à, depuis une semaine, on sort ensemble.

Kyo : Et moi tu... tu m'aimes encore ou tu m'as oublié ?

Jade : (baisse les yeux) Je ne sais pas vraiment...

Kyo : (sourit, se rapproche de Jade... et l'embrasse) Et quand je fais ça, tu ressent encore quelque chose pour moi ?

Jade ne dit rien. Kyo lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs, quasiment toujours heureux. Le chanteur savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas libre, mais il l'avait quand même embrassé. Celui lui manquait et il était toujours fou amoureux de la guitariste.

Jade avait sentit son estomac faire un bon quand il l'avait embrassé, signe qu'elle n'était as restée de glace. Oui. Elle avait ressentit quelque chose. Elle aimait toujours Kyo, et elle aimait aussi Reita. Il n'était pas impossible d'aimer deux hommes. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit mais une larme coulait à présent sur sa joue. Kyo s'inquiéta.

Kyo : Excuse-moi je... Je t'ai blessé ou autre chose... ?

Jade : Non... Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. Tu sais, quand j'ai vu que c'était toi devant ma porte... j'ai eu un choc mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais contente de te revoir et là, même si tu sais que je suis avec Reita... tu m'as embrassé et j'ai pu me rendre compte que, malgré le fait que je soit avec Reita et que tu m'as beaucoup blessée... Je t'aime encore...

Kyo sourit et prit Jade dans ses bras. "Moi aussi je t'aime encore, je t'aime plus que tout !" lui murmura-t-il. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, heureux de s'être retrouvés, et la guitariste oublia complètement Reita dans les bras de Kyo. Elle était juste heureuse.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Tout d'abord, je veux parler du **titre de ce chapitre** qui s'appelle "**N'oublis jamais...**". J'ai mis du temps à trouver un titre qui soit beau, mais qui ne montre pas que **Kyo** revient à la fois. Ce titre est significatif car Jade n'avais pas oublié ses **sentiments** envers le chanteur et ce qu'elle doit faire à présent c'est ne pas oublier ceux qu'elle à **pour Reita**. Sinon, je pensais avoir trouvé la fin de mon histoire mais finalement ça ne me plais pas alors je vais la changer (**MOUHAHAHA !!!** Aneso ne sais plus rien de la fin à présent... enfin si un petit peu mais que jusqu'à un certain moment !!!). Et puis je ne sais pas trop qui je vais faire **mourir**, j'hésite entre **quatre personnages** mais bon si ça se trouve personne ne mourra alors je ne vous donne pas de faux espoirs !!! (Hein Aneso ? Quand je lui ai dit les noms des quatre personnages, il y en à deux, surtout, où elle à protesté **"Naaaaan !!! Fais-le pas mourir c'est trop triste, fait-toi plutôt crever !!!"** qu'elle hurlait ! Mais non, je ne pense pas que je vais me faire mourir **moi** ! A un moment j'avais trouvé **une fin heureuse** où personne ne crevait mais c'est triste quand même pour l'un des personnages alors... Niaaaaaaaaarg ! Je ne sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir et puis voilà ! **Bonne lecture de la suite** !!!_

_**Ps :** La fic fait à présent **72 pages sur Word**... Faut que je la finisse !!!!_


	17. Erreurs, désespoir

**Chapitre 17 :_ Erreurs, désespoir..._**

Jade se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il y avait une autre personne dans le lit avec elle. Mais qui ? Elle se rappela enfin. C'était Kyo. La soirée lui revint en mémoire. Elle se retourna, le chanteur était déjà réveillé, il la regardait, souriant.

Kyo : Ohayô !

Jade : sourit Ohayô !

Kyo : C'est quoi ton programme, aujourd'hui, toi ?

Jade : Ce matin je n'ai rien et... cette après-midi non plus ! Pour une fois !

Kyo : sourit, tête d'un enfant Tu veux qu'on passe la journée ensemble ?

Jade : J'adore quand tu fait ta tête de gamin t'es trop craquant !

Kyo : Je le sais bien !

Jade : Je ne sais pas... Moi j'aurais plutôt pensé passer la journée avec Reita.

Kyo : vexé Toujours Reita !

Jade : Bah oui ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Lui et moi on est ensemble maintenant et... toi et moi... c'est fini !

Kyo : se mord la lèvre inférieur J'ai pas envi de... Ca me fait mal de te savoir avec lui !

Jade : Fallait y réfléchir avant, ça !

Kyo : C'était une erreur... tu sais... tu me manques beaucoup et... lui caresse la joue J'aimerai tant t'embrasser...

Jade : Tu ne t'es pas gêné hier !

Kyo : Oui mais... c'était juste pour savoir si tu m'aimais encore...

Jade : Comment aurais-je pût t'oublier aussi facilement après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble ?

Kyo : Tu m'as terriblement manqué tu sais... c'est si difficile à dire tellement j'étais triste... Ca a été très dur sans toi !

Jade : les larmes aux yeux, baisse les yeux Moi aussi, Kyo. Moi aussi tu m'as terriblement manqué... je ne t'ai jamais oublié... parce que je sais que je t'aime encore...

Kyo : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le chanteur posa sa main sur la hanche de Jade. Il s'approcha un peu et embrassa la jeune femme qui ne semblait pas vouloir riposter. Non, Jade ne pouvait plus riposter, elle sentait ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour Kyo rejaillir en elle. Une partie d'elle s'interdisait de le laisser faire puisqu'elle était avec le bassiste. Mais l'autre partie lui disait de se laisser faire, car elle l'aimait autant que Reita. Elle le repoussa enfin.

Jade : détourne la tête, se lève, ne se retourne pas et lui parle de dos Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire. Je suis avec Reita maintenant !

Kyo : se lève, la prend dans ses bras par derrière Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Je te connais par cœur et je sais très bien que tu en as envi, toi aussi. Tu veux m'embrasser, me prendre dans tes bras parce que je me suis rendu compte que tu m'aimes autant que Reita.

Jade : Ta gueule ! se libère, se retourne, le regarde droit dans les yeux Parce que de toute façon...

Kyo la plaqua violemment au mur et se colla à elle. Ses lèvres étaient deux centimètres de celles de la guitariste.

Kyo : Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir je te connais par cœur et je sais très bien que tu m'aimes... Et... Putain, je ne sais pas comment dire mais voilà... je suis encore fou de toi et... se mord la lèvre inférieur Je m'en veux tellement pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et... Je voudrais tellement qu'on se remette ensemble !

Jade : Kyo... C'est pas ça le problème... le problème c'est que je suis avec Reita à présent alors on ne peut se remettre ensemble et... tu ne peux pas m'embrasser non plus quand tu veux !

Kyo, les larmes aux yeux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule à Jade. Il l'enlaça. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Jade n'aimait pas voir le chanteur dans cet état, lui qui est habituellement en plein forme et toujours souriant. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Une de ses mains remonta à la tête de Kyo, et elle lui caressa les cheveux, elle ne savait que faire d'autre, juste fermer les yeux et profiter de ce moment passé avec lui.

Kyo releva la tête et Jade le regarda dans les yeux, observant leurs courbes parfaites qu'elle connaissait si bien. Sans maquillage, il était presque trop beau, même s'il pleurait. Jade ferma les yeux, elle ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu'elle faisait. Ses lèvres trouvèrent toutes seules celles de Kyo. Des cheveux du chanteur, sa main descendit dans la nuque de Kyo pour approfondir le baiser. Jade se retira quelques instants après, confuse.

Jade : Je suis désolée, c'est... C'est un peu contradictoire.

Kyo : Non, si peu... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Jade : Tu pleurais, j'ai juste voulu te consoler.

Kyo : Je suis encore très triste, tu sais ?

Jade sourit. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il la connaissait et surtout, à quel point elle le connaissait. Elle le poussa un peu pour pouvoir passer.

Jade : Tu te consoleras tout seul !

Elle partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Kyo sourit. Habituellement, quand la guitariste lui disait ça, avant de partir prendre une douche, c'était pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra en silence. Jade, qui n'avait pas fini de se déshabiller, vit le chanteur.

Jade : Va-t-en ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire "seul" ?

Kyo : enlève son pantalon Oui, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, quand c'est toi qui le dit !

Jade : Oui, ça veut dire sans moi !

Kyo : Pas venant de toi...

Jade avait encore un t-shirt et un shorty. Kyo enleva son t-shirt et se retrouva en boxer. Il poussa la guitariste dans la douche, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il alluma l'eau et enleva le haut de Jade, sans que celle-ci ne riposte, car elle ne pensait plus à Reita à présent. Trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son Kyo, elle se laissa entièrement faire, allant elle-même chercher ses baisers, ses caresses. Une fois nus sous la douche, entrelacés, s'embrassant pendant plusieurs minutes, se caressant sous l'eau bouillante, le chanteur porta Jade, et la guitariste mit ses jambes autour des hanches de Kyo, pour mieux l'accueillir. Il la pénétra aussi amoureusement que lui permettait sa position. Collée, dos au mur, la guitariste s'accrocha au porte-savon, laissant son autre main dans les cheveux du beau blond. Elle jouit au bout de quelques minutes, laissant l'eau ruisseler sur ses yeux. La vision de ce corps presque parfait, l'odeur de sa peau près d'elle, le bruit du souffle régulier dans son cou ; tout ses sens en éveil, ce fut un merveilleux moment. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Kyo crut qu'il allait s'écrouler dans la douche sous le plaisir mais il se retint. Ils se lavèrent, s'embrassant sans cesse, puis ils sortirent et allèrent prendre le petit déjeuner.

Quand Kyo partit enfin, Jade alla refaire le lit. Mais avant d'avoir fini sa tâche, elle s'effondra sur le lit, en larmes. Se rendant compte qu'elle avait trompé Reita. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Kyo étaient ressortis. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire un choix entre les deux hommes, mais ce choix était trop difficile à faire. "Qu'as-tu fais ?" Se répétait-elle en boucle. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'au midi.

En début d'après-midi, elle se dit qu'il faudrait demander de l'aide à un ami, car elle ne pouvait faire ce choix seule. L'ami en question fut vite choisit.

_Metsu : Moshi ?_

Jade : Tu peux venir chez moi, s'il te plaît... Je... je ne vais pas super bien et j'ai besoin de conseilles.

_Metsu : Ok, j'arrive !_

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'homme arriva. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Jade et, quand il la it, là, en larmes, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Raconte-moi tout..." lui chuchota-t-il, et elle lui dit tout. Jade lui demanda qui choisir entre les deux hommes. Metsu lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Le reste de la journée, Jade continua de pleurer. Metsu alla à sa voiture et revint avec un petit sac. "Ce qu'il faut pour aller mieux, c'est de tout oublier pour le moment. Tu as besoin d'une pause pour réfléchir mieux." Lui dit-il. Jade connaissait bien ce sac. Dedans, il y avait toutes sortes de drogues.

Jade : Je ne sais pas si...

Metsu : On va faire ça ensemble, comme avant, tu te souviens ?

Jade : J'ai mis du temps à arrêter, tu sais ?

Metsu : Rien qu'une fois, ça ne peux pas te rendre accro de nouveau !

Jade : Pas si sûr... C'est à cause "d'une fois" que j'avais commencé.

Metsu : C'est comme tu veux mais si tu me fais confiance, je te donne seulement les trucs pour oublier les problèmes et comme ça c'est bon !

Jade : ouvre le sac T'as quoi là dedans ?

Metsu : Que des seringues, ton pêcher mignon.

Jade : les regarde avec envie Ok... mais juste une fois.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché à ça. Maintenant, la tentation était trop forte et elle voulait retrouver les joies de la drogue, juste pour une fois. Metsu lui choisit un tube d'héroïne. Jade releva sa manche. Elle voulait juste oublier ces problèmes. Metsu, lui, prit un de ses "petits cocktails fait maison", et peu de temps après, ils planaient. Jade se sentait heureuse et elle ne pensait plus du tout à Reita ni à Kyo. Seul Metsu était là, seul le "copain de jeu" était là. Jade ne voyait plus le temps passer. Ce n'est que le lendemain, en début d'après-midi qu'elle se réveilla avec l'image de Reita et Kyo en tête, ainsi qu'un gros mal de crâne. Metsu, à ses côtés, lui, dormait encore. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et sa passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et souri. Elle avait adoré ses sensations oubliées de la drogue. Elle alla manger parce qu'elle avait faim. Le téléphone sonna.

_Reita : Jade ?!?_

Jade : fini sa bouchée Moui, c'est moi !

_Reita : soulagé Oh ! T'es là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels !_

Jade : Ah, possible, je... n'était pas très net hier.

_Reita : Tu étais saoul ?_

Jade : Euh... Oui, une amie est venue hier soir et on a un peu bu ! Elle a dormit ici !

_Reita : Ouf ! Je me suis inquiété, tu sais ?_

Jade : Je suis désolé !

_Reita : Non... ce n'est pas grave. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?_

Jade : regarde en direction de Metsu, qui commençait à se réveiller Je... On va certainement aller faire un tour avec ma copine, je ne pense pas pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui, je suis désolée...

_Reita : O... Ok. Bon bah moi je vais aller répéter avec les gars, alors !_

Jade : Ok.

_Reita : Jade ?_

Jade : Oui ?

_Reita : Tu me manques..._

Jade : Moi aussi tu me manques... je t'aime.

_Reita : sourit Moi aussi je t'aime fort ! Bisous !_

Jade : Bisous.

Metsu se leva.

Metsu : C'était qui ?

Jade : Reita... baisse la tête

Metsu : Tu vas le voir, aujourd'hui ?

Jade : Non, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Il te reste des doses ou on les a tous fait hier ?

Metsu : Non, il en reste plein !

Jade : va voir dans le sac C'est quoi ça ? montre un tube rose

Metsu : sourit C'est pour si t'es pas sage !

Jade : Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais mais bon, je ne veux même plus savoir ce que c'est.

Metsu : Ca vaut mieux pour toi !

Après quelques doses prises, les deux drogués planaient de nouveau. Jade adorait ces sentiments de bien-être, de liberté. Elle était de nouveau accro.

Ils se réveillèrent de nouveau le lendemain en fin de matinée. Metsu était déjà réveillé. Jade le rejoignit dans la cuisine.

Metsu : J'ai réfléchit un peu à ton problème. Si tu veux éviter de faire un choix difficile, je te propose deux solutions.

Jade : prend une tartine de Nutella Je t'écoute.

Metsu : Soit tu prends Reita ou Kyo et tu le trompes avec l'autre. Comme ça, tu es contente, ils sont contents et il n'y à pas de jaloux !

Jade : Jusqu'au jour où ils s'en rendent compte ! Solution 2 ?

Metsu : Tu n'en choisis aucun des deux, et tu me prends moi !

Jade : C'est encore pire !

Metsu : Non, pas du tout ! Et puis on est sortit ensemble plus d'une fois et je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où on a couché ensemble !

Jade : Même ! Ce n'est pas une raison !

Metsu : Bon, ok...

Après quelques minutes de silence.

Metsu : s'approche de Jade Tu sais ce que j'ai envi ?

Jade : Oui, et c'est NON !

Metsu : Pourquoi ??? Avant, c'était à chaque fois qu'on se voyait !

Jade : Maintenant j'ai deux hommes dans ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer d'un troisième !

Metsu : Ok...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune guitariste voulait encore une petite injection, elle prit un tube au hasard.

Metsu : lui retire des mains Non ! Lui il est trop fort pour toi qui à arrêté... sourit Prend le rose !

Jade : Ca va me faire quoi ?

Metsu : Tu verras. Ce n'est pas dangereux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Jade le pris et se l'injecta. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se sentit très fatiguée et ses gestes se ralentirent. Metsu, lui, n'avait toujours rien prit. "Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, gomen..." Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Puis il se mit à l'embrasser, la caresser et la déshabiller. C'était une drogue du viol.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: **Pauvre Jade**, je la plein, d'abord elle se remet à se **droguer** et puis, elle qui faisait **confiance** à **Metsu**, elle va se faire **violer** ! **Gomen**, ne m'en voulez pas c'est ma main c'est une vilaine, **Vilaine main** !!! Je voulais faire un truc triste, parce je veux que ce soit une fanfic où rien ne va et où quand on croit que tout va bien, on retombe bien bas. Ce que **Kyo** a fait ce n'était pas très sympa mais bon il l'aime et il veut la récupérer. Sinon, j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire le chapitre **18** et c'est dans celui-là que vous serez encore quelques secrets de la vie de Jade ! Sinon, même si Jade, c'est moi, je tiens à préciser que je ne me drogue pas ! Ni que je me suis fait violée et je suis encore moins aller **au Japon** (même si ça, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé !). **Je tiens à remercier les gens qui ont lu ceci jusque là**. Je sais que ça doit être très difficile de me suivre et de me supporter mais bon comme il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui a suivit jusqu'ici, **personne ne verras jamais ces mots... snif** ! Sinon une petite **review** pour savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir, voilà !!!_

_**Ps **: Chapitre suivant  **REVELATIONS** !!!_


	18. Help

**Chapitre 18 :_ Help..._**

Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, la guitariste essaya de repousser Metsu, mais il la neutralisa facilement vu qu'elle était sous l'effet de la drogue. Jade se mit à pleurer, elle murmura avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

Jade : S'il te plaît... arrête !

Metsu : sourit J'ai très envi de toi...

Jade : Je te considérais comme un ami...

Metsu : Mêmes les amis ont des envies et font des erreurs.

Jade : Par pitié... Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Metsu : La possession de drogues est aussi punie par la loi... pourtant, c'est grâce à moi si tu les as... alors ne me fait pas chier !

Il s'assura qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger, puis alla fermer la porte à clef. Metsu revint et fini de déshabiller la jeune femme. Il défit son propre pantalon, embrassa Jade une dernière fois et entra en elle. La jeune guitariste pleurait en silence, elle ne pouvait plus riposter, ses membres ne lui répondaient plus. Un bon moment plus tard, Metsu se relava enfin, et reboutonna son pantalon. Il rhabilla Jade. Il l'embrassa, elle qui était toujours étendue dans le lit, puis alla prendre une douche.

Quand il fut partit, la jeune femme rassembla toutes ses forces et prit son portable. Elle composa le numéro presque automatiquement, le numéro de la personne qui lui vint tout de suite à l'esprit, le numéro de Kai. Elle priait pour qu'il réponde, le souffle saccadé, encore en larmes. Le batteur décrocha enfin.

_Kai : Hai ?_

Jade : C'est Jade ! Tu peux venir maintenant s'il te plaît ? Dépêche-toi j'ai besoin d'aide !

_Kai : Oui... Ok, j'arrive tout de suite !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kai était à la pause, il répétait depuis le matin avec le groupe. Il savait que quand Jade l'appelait aussi soudainement, même sans donner d'explications, et qu'il fallait qu'il la rejoigne vite, il se dépêchait.

Il trouva une vague excuse et sortit en courant sous les regards interrogatifs du groupe. Il prit la voiture de Aoi et démarra en vitesse. Il avait beau ne pas avoir de permis, il conduisait plutôt bien. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de bouchons aujourd'hui !

En dix minutes, il était arrivé à l'appartement de Jade, il fonça dans l'ascenseur, parce qu'il n'allait quand même pas se taper huit étages à pieds ! Il défonça la porte de l'appartement (parce qu'elle était fermée à clef), quelqu'un prenait une douche. Pour aller dans la salle de bain, il fallait passer devant la chambre. Il passa donc devant la chambre et il s'arrêta car il vit Jade dedans, couché sur le lit, en larmes. Il entra précipitamment.

Kai : Qui est sous la douche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ???

Jade : C'est Metsu. Je t'expliquerais plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour le moment, s'il te plaît, protège-moi et chasse-le de chez moi...

Kai : Maintenant ?

Jade : Non, quand il sera habillé et qu'il viendra ici.

Kai : Ok.

Il ne posa aucune question à Jade. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, pour la calmer, elle avait l'air si apeurée, choquée. Metsu sortit de la salle de bain, il arriva dans la chambre. Quand il vit Kai, il perdit son grand sourire. Le batteur se leva et, peu importe ce que l'homme avait fait à Jade, il était en colère contre lui. Il lui hurla de s'en aller, et Metsu s'empressa de partir pour éviter la bagarre, sans prendre ses affaires, tant pis pour la drogue !

Kai ferma le verrou de la porte parce que la serrure était légèrement défoncée. Il revint dans la chambre et prit de nouveau Jade dans ses bras. Elle se calma, se sentant enfin en sécurité, et essuya ses larmes.

Kai : Bon, raconte-moi tout maintenant.

Jade : Il y a trois jours, en rentrant d'une réunion qui avait fini tard, j'ai appelé Reita pour lui dire que je dormais chez moi et... enfouit sa tête dans les bras de Kai, recherchant du réconfort.

Kai : Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire et tu sais aussi que je ne te jugerais jamais, alors, lance-toi !

Jade : Quand... je suis rentrée, Kyo m'attendait devant chez moi.

Kai : Kyo ?!? O.O ?!?

Jade : Oui, j'étais aussi surprise que toi !!!

Kai : Il y avait de quoi !

Jade : En fait, il était venu me dire qu'il m'aimait encore et qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir... il s'en vouait et... Tu sais, moi aussi je l'aime encore, malgré le fait que je sois avec Reita et que je l'aime aussi. Il... il a passé la nuit chez moi et on a dormit ensemble, mais sans rien faire ! Le lendemain je... j'ai été prendre une douche et il m'a rejoint dedans et... je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que tous mes sentiments pour lui refaisaient surface mais... j'ai pas pu le repousser et on a fait l'amour. Quand il est partit, je me suis effondrée, en larme, parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais trompée Reita.

Kai : Tu lui as dit ?

Jade : Non, et je lui ai même menti.

Kai : Comment ça ?

Jade : J'ai appelé Metsu parce que c'était un ami et que j'avais besoin de me confier et de tout oublier.

Kai : Et... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état-là ?

Jade : Va voir dans le sac, là-bas désigne le fameux sac.

L'homme se leva et rapporta le sac sur le lit, retournant s'asseoir près de Jade. Il l'ouvrit et vit les seringues, pleines et vides. Kai lança un regard inquiet à Jade, et, lentement, il lui prit les bras. Elle se laissa faire. Il remonta les manches de la guitariste. Quand il vit les marques, il lança un regard interrogatif à la guitariste.

Jade : Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me droguais et c'est Metsu qui me fournissait mes drogues au Japon. On est sortit plusieurs fois ensemble mais c'était avant tout un ami à qui je confiais toutes mes peines, tous mes problèmes.

Kai : Tu... tu as recommencé à cause de Kyo ?

Jade : Pas à cause de lui ! Enfin... Metsu m'a apporté ça et... la tentation était trop forme pour que je refuse. Alors pendant trois jours je me suis droguée pour oublier mes problèmes et comme ça je n'étais plus triste.

Kai : Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu lui en voulais !

Jade : J'y viens ! Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, on était plutôt net et au petit déjeuné, il m'a proposé de... coucher ensemble et j'ai refusé mais je ne pensais pas qu'il insisterait ! Et je voulais reprendre une petite dose alors il m'a conseillé la seringue rose, comme je ne me doutais vraiment de rien et que je lui faisait confiance, je l'ai pris et... j'ai commencé à me sentir mal et il à commencé à me déshabiller et... Quand je ne pouvais plus vraiment contrôler mon corps, il m'a violé. C'était une drogue du viol.

Kai : Je... la prend dans ses bras Oh, excuse moi j'aurais dû venir plus tôt !

Jade : Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Et personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai menti à Reita, quand il m'a appelé, je lui ai dit que j'allais sortir avec une amie mais en vérité c'était pour pouvoir continuer de me droguer sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Kai : Donc là... il ne se doute de rien ???

Jade : Non. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose... Tu vois, quand j'avais 14 ans, bientôt 15, un soir, quand je sortait avec des amies, en rentrant, j'étais seule et j'ai essayé de rentrer chez moi mais mes parents avaient fermé la porte à clef et je n'avais pas les miennes. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que mes parents me haïssaient sans aucune raison valable à mes yeux et c'est à cette époque, un peu avant, que j'ai commencé à me droguer.

Kai : Ils te haïssaient sans aucune raison ?

Jade : Aucune ! Alors, j'ai frappé à la fenêtre, fait du bruit quand je les ai vu qui me regardaient par la fenêtre. Je leur criais de m'ouvrir la porte mais ils restaient à me regarder par la fenêtre, comme des cons. C'est alors qu'une bande de jeunes hommes, qui avaient environs ton âge, peut-être un peu plus jeunes, vinrent vers moi et, sous le regard de mes parents, ils m'enlevèrent. Ils m'ont emmené dans une sorte de grand garage et... il m'ont tabassé, puis violé. C'est à cause de cela que j'ai à présent une cicatrice en bas du dos.

Kai : Pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas venus à ton secours ?!?

Jade : les larmes aux yeux Parce que... J'ai appris un peu plus tard que c'était mes parents qui avaient payés ces hommes pour qu'ils me tabassent.

Kai : Et... ils en ont profité pour te violer.

Jade : Comme s'ils se seraient gênés !

Kai : Les chiens !

Jade : Oui. Et cette nuit-là, j'ai fait du stop jusqu'à Paris, quand ils m'ont relâchés. Là-bas, j'ai été vivre chez ma cousine parisienne pendant une année, sans prendre de nouvelles de mes parents et sans qu'ils m'en donne. Après, je suis partie au Japon. Ici, j'ai continué à me droguer. Et puis, comme j'étais dans la famille de Oyazumi, j'ai rencontré les filles et on a formé le groupe. Elles m'ont aidées à arrêter et après tu connais la suite.

Kai : C'est triste.

Jade : Je n'ai pas dit que ma vie était joyeuse !

Kai : Comment tu vas faire pour Kyo et Reita ?

Jade : baisse la tête J'en sais rien... J'ai peur de dire à Reita ce que j'ai fait avec Kyo, parce qu'il voudra peut-être casser.

Kai : Moi je te conseille de lui dire, parce que lui mentir ce serai pire !

Jade : prend sa tête dans ses mains J'en sais rien !!! J'ai peur de faire un choix !!!

Le portable de Kai sonna. Il fit un bisou sur la joue de la guitariste, s'éloigna un peu et décrocha. C'était Aoi.

_Aoi : Coucou mon amour ! Tu fais quoi ???_

Kai : ton grave Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne, et encore moins à Reita !

_Aoi : Ou... oui je te le promets... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Kai : Je suis chez Jade. Quand je suis parti précipitamment tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'elle m'avait appelé.

_Aoi : Et pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé plutôt Reita ?_

Kai : Parce que... enfin... je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

_Aoi : Bien sûr !_

Kai : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'y a rien entre moi et Jade mais elle ne va pas bien et tu sais bien que je suis son meilleur ami et elle à besoin de parler... mais elle ne peut pas avec Reita.

_Aoi : Bon... ok. Sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir ?_

Kai : J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Je rentrerais tard... tu m'en veux ?

_Aoi : Non... ce n'est pas grave, je t'attendrais !_

Kai : Ok.

_Aoi : Je t'aime plus que tout._

Kai : Moi aussi... je t'aime très fort.

Kai raccrocha et revint dans la chambre, mais Jade n'était plus là. Il s'inquiéta. Il courut dans l'appartement, cherchant la jeune guitariste. Il arriva enfin au placard à balai. Là, il la vit, étendue au sol, inconsciente. Par terre, le sac avec éparpillé tout autour, toutes les doses... vides. La guitariste s'était tout injectée. Elle allait mourir si on ne s'occupait pas d'elle très vite.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur : **80 pages sur Word !!! Ca commence vraiment à être trop long TT...Bon je me concentre sur l'écriture du 20e chapitre (le 19 à fini d'être écrit ce matin) et je vous laisse continuer quand ce sera publier !!! (Encore désolé pour tout ce que je fait subir à ces petits personnages !!!! Chu chu chu !_


	19. Quand le sort s'acharne sur toi

**Chapitre 19 : _Quand le sort s'acharne sur toi_**

Kai s'empressa de porter le corps inerte de la jeune femme dans la voiture. Il démarra en vitesse. Elle était encore vivante. Il fonça vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Il se gara et entra en la portant dans ses bras. "Elle a besoin d'aide !!!" cria-t-il dans la salle. Des infirmières arrivèrent en courant et la portèrent sur le lit de la chambre 212.

L'infirmier : Que s'est-il passé ?

Kai : Elle s'est injectée toutes les doses de drogues qu'il y avait dans le sac !!!

L'infirmier : C'est une droguée ?

Kai : Non... enfin, plus maintenant, mais celui qui lui vendait ses drogues avant est revenu et... il l'a drogué et en a profité pour la violer ! Je sui venu la sauvé mais, après je me suis absenté quelques minutes. Je suis revenu et quand je l'ai vu... elle avait prit toutes les doses qu'il avait oubliées, que des seringues.

L'infirmier : Je pense qu'elle à tenté de se suicider.

Kai : Pourquoi ??? Elle avait bien des problèmes mais...

L'infirmier : Des problèmes de cœur ?

Kai : Oui...

L'infirmier : Alors c'est fort possible qu'elle ai tenté de se suicider, et puis en plus si elle s'est fait violée... C'est très fréquent que les personnes se suicide après qu'ils se soient fait violer. Ils se sentent salis, impurs et pensent ne plus jamais pouvoir être aimé si celui qu'ils aiment si celui-ci l'apprend.

Kai : ...Elle a s'en sortir ?

L'infirmier : Mes collègues l'ont emmené, ils vont voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire, tout dépend de ce qu'elle à prit et du nombre de doses qu'elle à prit.

Kai : (s'énerve) MAIS EST-CE QU'ELLE VA S'EN SORTIR ???

L'infirmier : Je ne sais pas, monsieur, mais calmez-vous ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

L'infirmier partit dans la salle où Jade avait été emmenée, Kai s'effondra sur un siège et se mit à pleurer, "C'est de ma faute !" se disait-il...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Une heure plus tard, l'infirmier revint ; Kai, lui, faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, inquiet et en larmes. Quand Kai vit l'homme, il lui sauta presque au cou.

Kai : ALORS ???

L'infirmier : Ca à été plutôt dure et... on s'est débrouillé comme on a pu... on a eu des complications... mais elle est sortie d'affaire !

Kai : (sourit) Merci monsieur !!! Oh merci mille fois !!!

L'infirmier : Je ne fais que mon travaille !

Kai : Merci, vraiment ! Je... je peux la voir ?

L'infirmier : Oui, mais pas de brusqueries, elle est très fragile !

Kai remercia encore l'homme et alla dans la chambre 212. Quand il la vit, elle pleurait toujours.

Kai : (s'approche d'elle) Excuse moi... c'est de ma faute... J'aurais dût rester près de toi...

Jade : ... (détourne la tête, regarde par la fenêtre les étoiles) Non c'est moi. J'aurais dût être plus forte.

Kai : Non... enfin si mais... Ta réaction est tout à fait normale. L'infirmier a dit que... après s'être fait violer, c'était très fréquent de vouloir... en finir.

Jade ne répondit rien. Le batteur aurait mille fois préféré qu'elle dise quelque chose car le silence était lourd, c'était quasiment insupportable. Jade dit à Kai, après quelques minutes de silence, qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter et qu'il devait renter chez Aoi et ne plus penser à ça ; et que si Reita lui demandait quoi que ce soit, qu'il devrait dire qu'elle dormait chez son amie.

Kai sortit et appela pour annuler son rendez-vous. Il avait juste besoin de réconfort, beaucoup de réconfort, car il se sentait responsable de la tentative de suicide de sa meilleure amie. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, tout était noir. Il fit quelques pas, en silence, quand il entendit deux voix, ou plutôt deux cris d'hommes. Kai sourit malgré le fait qu'il avait le moral à zéro. Aoi regardait un film de cul. "Il manque peut-être d'idées" ne put s'empêcher de penser le batteur.

Il entra dans la chambre. Il perdit alors son sourire. Non, la télé n'était pas allumée. Juste la lampe de chevet, et elle éclairait très bien la scène. Aoi était nu, en train de faire l'amour à un autre homme. Kai était trop choqué pour distinguer le visage de l'autre homme. Des larmes brouillaient sa vision. Mais ses oreilles entendaient toujours aussi bien. Il reconnu les gémissements de Miyavi. Il les reconnu bien car il fut un temps où c'était lui qui faisait l'amour à Miyavi. Des larmes parcouraient les joues du batteur et Aoi fut le premier à se rendre compte de la présence de Kai. Il s'arrêta tout de suite et se relava. Miyavi ramena la couverture sur lui et Aoi, debout, enfila un caleçon.

Aoi : Je te jure Kai, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je t'aime plus que tout et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Kai était déjà partit en courant. Le guitariste enfila vite fait un pantalon et dévala les escaliers puisque Kai avait prit l'ascenseur. Mais quand Aoi arriva en bas, il vit la voiture s'éloigner, il ne pouvait plus le rattraper.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le batteur s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard, en plein milieu de nulle part. Il était perdu mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car il retrouvera son chemin. Pour le moment, il était détruit, il pleurait toutes le larmes de son corps. C'est dans ces soirées-là, quand tout s'abat sur la même personne, que cette personne se sent seule, triste, et n'a qu'une seule envie : mourir. Kai pleurait car il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Jade avait tentée de se suicider car il s'était absenté pour parler à cet homme qu'il aimait tant au lieu de rester avec elle pour la consoler après cette terrible épreuve. Cet homme qui l'avait trompé avec un homme qu'il connaissait très bien. Tous ces événements se passaient trop vite pour lui. La vue brouillée par ses larmes, il redémarra et fonça. Peut importe où il allait, il fonçait juste.

Ses roues l'emmenèrent toutes seules à l'appartement de Jade. Il monta les escaliers, il ne voulait pas prendre l'ascenseur. Il voulait courir, il voulait tomber et se briser la nuque sur les marches en pierre, mais il n'en fit rien. Arrivé au huitième étage, il entra dans l'appartement, se cogna contre les murs, à la recherche du moindre secours. Mais rien ne vint car Jade était à l'hôpital... "Et c'est à cause de moi !!!" gémit-il, en larmes, la tête entre ses mains. Il fonça dans la salle de bain, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Il voulut prendre le rasoir, mais il changea de direction. Il ne voulait pas souffrir, il voulait juste mourir vite.

Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, prit toutes les boîtes de médicaments, les fit tomber au sol et s'effondra à son tour. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'une personne à besoin d'être sauvée, quand le sort s'acharne contre elle. Kai ingurgita tous les cachets qu'il trouvait. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'une personne à besoin de réconfort de la part d'un ami... mais il était seul et personne ne viendrait le sauver. Il s'effondra au bout d'un quart d'heure, avec le visage le plus triste qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Lui qui était toujours joyeux et souriant. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'une personne cherche en vain un dernier espoir qui lui permettrait de se raccrocher à la vie, mais rien ne venait. Le voilà le visage triste à jamais.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était huit heures du soir et Reita, dans l'ascenseur, s'impatientait. Quand l'engin s'arrêta enfin, Reita en sortit, souriant. Il vit la porte de l'appartement qui était entrouverte. Le bassiste fronça les sourcils. Il entra, il faisait noir dans l'entrée. Seule une lumière qui provenait de la salle de bain était là. Reita entra dans la pièce.

Il perdit son sourire. Non, ce n'était pas Jade. Kai était étendu au sol, entouré de boîtes de médicaments vides. Reita se jeta au sol. Il lui hurlait de se réveiller. Reita fut surprit par le visage si triste du batteur. 'Il ne peut pas..." Reita s'interdit de penser à ça. "Tu ne peux pas me lâcher, vieux !" lui disait-il, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il mit son oreille contre son cœur. Il battait très faiblement, mais il battait !

Reita le porta jusqu'à sa voiture, le déposant à l'arrière, puis il s'assit au conducteur et fonça vers l'hôpital. Il se gara et l'emporta aux urgences. "Ne me lâche pas !" Lui répétait-il en boucle, espérant qu'il l'entende. Des infirmières l'emportèrent dans une chambre et allèrent s'occuper de lui. Un infirmier arriva.

L'infirmier : Cet homme... nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure, déjà.

Reita : Comment ça ?

L'infirmier : Il nous à apporter une jeune européenne, peut-être que vous la connaissez.

Reita : Je veux la voir !!!

L'infirmier : Elle est dans cette chambre (désigne la chambre 212).

Reita : Merci !

Reita entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Jade tourna brusquement la tête vers l'homme.

Jade : Reita ?!?

Reita : Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Jade : D'abord, dit-moi pourquoi toi, tu es là !!!

Reita : J'ai emmené Kai aux urgences parce que je l'ai retrouvé chez toi, quand je voulais venir te voir, et il avait avalé tous tes cachets... je pense qu'il a voulu se suicider.

Jade : O.O ! Quoi ?!?

Reita : Oui... mais toi... pourquoi tu es là ???

Jade : Moi, ce n'est pas important !

Reita : Si ! Tu es toute pâle et tu as une perfusion... c'est donc important alors raconte-moi !

Jade : (les larmes aux yeux) S'il te plaît... Ne me demande rien pour le moment, fait-moi juste confiance !

Reita : Non, je m'inquiète !

Jade : Je... ne m'en veux pas, ne me repousse pas...

Reita : (s'assois sur le lit à côté d'elle) Si, raconte-moi !

Jade : Non, je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas !!!

Reita : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin ?!?

Jade : Ecoute... J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir...

Reita : Tu m'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Jade : Oui !!! Bien sûr !!! Pourquoi ?

Reita : C'était juste pour savoir.

Jade : Et Kai... Il va bien ou pas ?

Reita : Je ne sais pas...

Jade : Ok, bon, tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Reita : Je veux d'abord que tu m'expliques ! Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir et je vais m'inquiéter !

Jade Reita je... je... je me suis fait violer et ensuite j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours, voilà !!! Maintenant tu as de quoi t'inquiéter ! Alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin de temps !!!

_**Petit mot de l'auteur : **Oh... Pauvre Kai ! C'est triste de lui faire subir tout ça !!! Je suis méchante ! Vilaine main !!!! Roh non... Je n'aime pas ce que je lui fais ! Vraiment ! Ce gars je l'adore de trop et... Roh je suis méchante !!! Et puis maintenant voilà Jade qui envoi chier Reita ! Ralala ça devient de plus en plus compliquer cette histoire ! Bon, pour faire le point sur ma fic toute entière, je dirai que je ne pense plus faire réapparaître Alice Nine et encore moi Kagrra, comme vous l'aurez bien comprit ! En ce qui concerne Kra, j'avais pensé faire réapparaître Yasuno pour bien faire chier Kai mais vu tout ce qu'il se prend déjà dans la gueule, je vais éviter de le rendre encore plus triste ! A partir de maintenant, je vais vous dire les personnages principaux de cette histoire : Jade (et oui, elle va rester celle-là !!!), Kai (j'aime pas le voir triste...), Reita (toujours là), Aoi (bah oui parce qu'il faut que lui et Kai s'expliquent !), Kyo (Mais qui elle va choisir, enfin ???), un peu Uruha et peut-être un peu Oyazumi aussi. Si je fais réapparaître les autres, c'est juste comme ça parce qu'ils ne seront plus très importants._


	20. Triste soirée

**Chapitre 20 :_ Triste soirée_**

Reita repartit alors. Il marchait comme un automate, le regard vite. Il prit la voiture et rentra chez lui. Après que Jade lui avait dit qu'elle s'était fait violer, il n'avait plus rien dit. Elle lui avait dit de la laisser tranquille sur un ton entre la colère et le désespoir. Il se coucha et ne s'endormit que bien plus tard, cherchant en vain une réponse à toutes ses questions.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Aoi pleurait. Il est revenu à son appartement où l'attendait Miyavi, après avoir été chez Kai sans le trouver. A présent il pleurait car il avait peur que lui et Kai, ce soit fini. C'était de sa faute car il l'avait trompé, mais il était toujours fou amoureux du batteur.

Miyavi, qui était au courant grâce à Uruha pour lui et Aoi, était venu rendre visite au couple pour bavarder un peu. En attendant Kai, Aoi avait invité Miyavi à prendre l'apéro. Mais, ne connaissant pas la tendance de Miyavi à ne pas résister à l'alcool, au bout de quelques verres, Aoi fut plus détendu et regardait Miyavi qui devenait de plus en plus sensuel dans ses gestes. Le grand brun avait d'ailleurs des tendances exhibitionnistes. Miyavi avait enlevé son t-shirt et s'était jeté sur le beau Aoi, qui ne cherchait plus vraiment à le repousser. Aoi fut vite envoûté par les gestes terriblement sensuels du chanteur. Ils sont alors allé dans la chambre et Miyavi fit l'amour a Aoi, puis le guitariste était passé au dessus et il commençait tout juste à faire à son tour, l'amour au grand brun quand Kai arriva.

Quand Aoi, qui revenait de sa recherche de Kai, Miyavi l'attendait, timidement.

Miyavi : Je suis désolé.

Aoi : Je l'aime plus que tout.

Miyavi : Je sais très bien que tu ne m'aimes pas, alors pardon pour... toi et Kai.

Aoi : Part, s'il te plaît.

Miyavi : Ok.

Le chanteur partit. Il était vraiment désolé ; il s'en voulait d'avoir en quelques sortes détruit le couple Aoi et Kai. Le guitariste pleurait, il appela Kai, mais il tomba sur la messagerie. Il appela alors une autre personne en qui il avait confiance. Uruha, son meilleur ami.

Aoi : Kai est chez toi ?

_Uruha : Euh... non, pourquoi ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller._

Aoi : Non, je ne vais pas très bien. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Kai. Tu ne sais pas où il pourrait être ?

_Uruha : Non... je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu ferais bien d'appeler Reita. Vu qu'il est avec Jade et Kai est son meilleur ami._

Aoi : Oui ! Bien sûr ! Merci Uruha !

_Uruha : A ton service._

Aoi raccrocha et composa le numéro du bassiste. Reita se réveilla et décrocha.

_Reita : Moshimoshi ?_

Aoi : Est-ce que tu sais où est Kai ?

_Reita : Eto... Aoi ?_

Aoi : Oui !!! Tu sais où est Kai ???

_Reita : Aoi... Je l'ai emmené à l'hôpital tout à l'heure. Je l'ai retrouvé chez Jade et je crois qu'il a tenté de se suicider._

Aoi : Oh non... c'est à cause de moi !!! Où est-il ?!?

_Reita : Les infirmières l'ont emmené dans la chambre 236 au grand hôpital près parc._

Aoi : Ok, merci infiniment.

_Reita : Aoi ?_

Aoi : Hai ?

_Reita : Pourquoi ce serait à cause de toi qu'il aurait tenté de se suicider ?_

Aoi : Je... je te le dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois aller le voir !

_Reita : Aoi... Jade aussi est à l'hôpital, chambre 212 du même couloir. Si tu vas la voir... dit-lui bien que je l'aime plus que tout._

Aoi : Pourquoi elle y est, elle aussi ?

_Reita : Je te le dirais plus tard parce que pour le moment, même moins je n'en sais pas beaucoup. En tout cas pour l'instant, va les voir s'il te plaît._

Aoi : Ok.

Aoi sortit et appela un taxi, puisque Kai avait pris sa voiture pour aller chez Jade. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arriva là-bas. Il voulu aller dans le couloir où il y avait les deux chambres, mais une infirmière lui barra la route.

L'infirmière : Les visites sont interdites la nuit, monsieur.

Aoi : Je dois absolument voir Kai : Il est dans la chambre 236 !

L'infirmière : Vous êtes de la famille ?

Aoi : Non... il n'a plus que sa mère... mais je suis son petit ami et je connais la raison pour laquelle il a fait ça !

L'infirmière : (surprise parce que ce si beau jeune homme est homo) Vous êtes... ah euh... désolé, je ne savais pas...

Aoi : Bon, est-ce que je peux le voir ? C'est très urgent !

L'infirmière : Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps parce que votre... petit ami à besoin de repos !

Aoi : Arigatô !

Aoi entra dans la chambre, le batteur était réveillé, il regardait par la fenêtre la ville illuminée qui s'étendait au loin, Mais seule la lune faisait de la lumière dans la pièce. Aoi fit un pas dans la pièce et referma la porte. Kai ne le regarda même pas, il savait très bien que c'était lui.

Aoi : Il y a une explication à tout ça, saiai no.

Kai : Urusei ! Je ne veux même pas te voir, va-t-en !

Aoi : (contourne le lit, regarde Kai dans les yeux) Je t'aime.

Kai : C'est étrange mais je ne te crois pas.

Aoi : Ecoute je... (s'approche du lit)

Kai : NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !!!

Aoi : (recule vivement) O... ok ! Bon, je sais que tu as tout pour croire... ce que tu crois mais laisse-moi te donner ma version des faits !

Kai : (baisse la tête) ...

Aoi : Je n'ai vraiment aucune preuve mais je te demande de me croire sur parole !

Kai : Je ne te croirais pas mais dit-moi ton excuse bidon que je rigole un peu.

Aoi : Euh... En fait, Miyavi était au courant, grâce à Uruha, pour nous deux et il est donc venu chez nous...

Kai : Chez TOI !

Aoi : . Oui... Chez moi pour nous parler un peu mais comme tu n'étais pas là, on à bu un coup pour passer le temps et...

Kai : Miyavi ne résiste pas à l'alcool, je le connais très bien puisque c'est mon ex !

Aoi : Oui... . mais à ce moment je ne le savais pas encore. L'atmosphère s'est détendue et il à commencé à se déshabiller... j'était plus très net alors ça m'a excité, sa façon de bouger et tout et puis après...

Kai : BOUM ! Mais c'est bizarre, parce que quand je vous ai surpris, tu avais l'air très net !

Aoi : Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire quand je t'ai vu ! Je t'aime Kai. Je t'aime comme un fou.

Kai : Elle est originale ta façon de me le prouver !

Aoi : (baisse la tête) Et toi... tu... m'aimes toujours ?

Kai : Je ne sais pas.

Aoi : Onegai... Pardonne-moi, je t'aime.

Kai : Je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

Aoi : (pleure) Kudasai !

Kai : Va-t-en, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Aoi : Sincèrement Kai... Gomen nasai, aishiteru !

Kai : Va-t-en !!!

Aoi : Non ! Je veux que tu me dises si tu m'aimes encore !

Kai : Je... je crois que je t'aime encore un peu... mais... Non, je ne veux plus te voir j'ai dis ! Va-t-en !!!

Aoi : IIE ! Je vais passer la nuit ici, avec toi et on va parler !

Kai : Non !!! Je ne vais vraiment pas bien alors laisse-moi tranquille si tu veux ma faire plaisir !

Aoi : Ok... On va bientôt se revoir pour le nouvel album alors... A la prochaine ! Je t'aime. (commence à partir)

Kai : Aoi ?

Aoi : (se retourne vivement) Hai ?!?

Kai : Est-ce que tu sais... qui est-ce qui m'a emmené ici ?

Aoi : Oui, c'est Reita.

Kai : Ok... ( Aoi recommence à partir) Aoi ?

Aoi : Oui ?!? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Kai : Eto... iie... c'est rien, finalement.

Aoi : Si, si ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ! Je te connais !

Kai : Non, c'est rien je te dit ! Enfin, si ! Tu sais si Jade va mieux ?

Aoi : J'allais aller la voir.

Kai : Ok. Oyasumi.

Aoi : (sourit) Oyasumi, tenshi no. Aishiteru.

Aoi repartit et, comme il n'y avait pas d'infirmière dans le couloir, il en profita pour aller dans la chambre 212. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la guitariste n'était pas dans le lit et ses perfusions pendouillaient et goûtaient lamentablement. Elle était assise par terre dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Aoi s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son genou.

Aoi : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jade : (relève la tête) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!?

Aoi : Je suis venu voir Kai.

Jade : Pourquoi, il est à l'hôpital ?

Aoi : Oui, et c'est à cause de moi.

Jade : Tu lui as fais quoi ?

Aoi : J'ai bu un peu et j'ai couché avec Miyavi. Quand il est arrivé, il nous a surprit pendant qu'on était dans le lit. Il est partit chez toi et il a tenté de se suicider... Reita, l'a emmené à l'hôpital.

Jade : O.O... Tu as trompé Kai ?!?

Aoi : . Oui... mais c'était pas voulu !!! Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne veux pas le perdre !

Jade : Je pense que c'est déjà trop tard.

Aoi : Comment je peux faire pour le récupérer ?

Jade : Je n'en sais rien...

Aoi : Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

Jade : C'est... C'est trop long à expliquer et je n'ai vraiment pas envi de parler. Je l'ai déjà raconté une fois à Kai. Deux fois, c'est impossible pour moi, pour le moment.

Aoi : Et Reita dans tout ça ?

Jade : Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

Aoi : Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Jade : Si ! Mais Kyo est revenu.

Aoi : Nani ?!? Mais pourquoi ???

Jade : Il est venu me dire qu'il m'aimait encore.

Aoi : Le chien. Et il sait que tu es avec Reita ?

Jade : Oui.

Aoi : Demo... tu l'aimes, Kyo, toi ?

Jade : Je... oui. Je l'aime encore.

Aoi : Et... tu ne sais pas qui choisir entre Kyo et Reita.

Jade : Hai. Tu as tout compris.

Aoi : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Jade : Réfléchir.

Aoi : Ok.

Jade : On est tout les deux mal barrés.

Aoi : (sourit) Ouais.

Jade : Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

Aoi :(se lève). Tu as raison.

Jade : Et surtout... ne dit rien de ce que je t'ai dit à Reita. Je préfère lui dire moi-même... et surtout je dois réfléchir d'abord.

Aoi : Reita m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait.

Jade : (sourit) Moi aussi je l'aime.

Aoi : Oyasumi !

Aoi repartit. Ca avait été une triste soirée et lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir. Il était terriblement inquiet pour Kai et triste aussi pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir car une chose était sûre ; si le batteur n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments envers Aoi, lui était sûr qu'il aimait Kai. Il l'aimait comme un fou et il avait très peur que ses erreurs fassent encore plus de mal à lui et surtout, à Kai.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon bah voilà ! Fin du chapitre 20 ! Et si je compte bien, je finirai cette fic avec **24, voir 25 chapitres**, mais là on est quasiment à la fin et... **je sais qui faire mourir** !!! MOUHAHA !!! En fait je sais quel personnage faire mourir mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire mourir ou pas ! Déjà que j'était triste quand j'écrivais la tentative de suicide de **Kai**, alors en plus si je vais jusqu'au bout avec celui-là... Niaaaarg ! Je ne sais pas encore ! ! Bon, sinon, je part en **Espagne** ce soir alors je ne serais pas là pendant une semaine pour publier le chapitre 21 que j'ai déjà écrit mais pas retapé ! En tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer pendant que je serais là-bas et donc je pense la finir là-bas si j'ai un peu de temps... Voilà !!!_

_**La fin est poche, mes amis ! **( :-p ) !!!_

_**Ps :** Mon histoire sera peut-être un peu **"répétitive"** mais c'est normal et ce qui va se passer ensuite marquera quasiment la fin de l'histoire._

_**Ps 2 (mais non pas Playstation 2 !) :** La fic de Aneso ("Avant la célébrité", je crois que ça s'appelle) est en ligne et je vous la conseille ! Moi je l'ai lu quand elle était écrite à la main et elle est sympas, par contre comme elle en à écrit pas mal à la main et qu'il faut du temps pour tout retaper, ça va être long désolé (mdr, je m'excuse à sa place +.-"). Je crois qu'écrire des fanfictions devient un phénomène de mode, après moi, **Aneso** s'est mise à en écrire et maintenant c'est mon autre meilleure amie, **Camille** qui en écrit ! Mais la sienne est un peu bizarre : Nous trois on forme un groupe de rock seulement connu au **Japon** et **The GazettE** n'est connu qu'en France, c'est pas normal ! Mdr. Par contre Camille n'a pas d'ordinateur donc c'est soit moi, soit Aneso qui retapera sa fic pour la mettre sur le site mais je ne sais pas encore si elle verra le jour ici !_

_Voilà, voilà ! Cette rubrique devrait s'appeler **"Petit mot de l'auteur pas très petit"**, mais bon j'y peux rien si je suis bavarde ! Surtout si c'est pour des **révélations** ! _


	21. Je t'aime, je te hais

**Chapitre 21 :_ Je t'aime, je te hais_**

Jade resta trois jours à l'hôpital. Avant de repartir, elle était allée demander conseil à Kai. A présent elle allait chez Reita, avec l'intention de tout lui dire, au risque de le perdre. Mais comme ça, s'il lui pardonnait, ça sera un belle preuve d'amour et elle le choisirait lui.

Arrivée devant chez lui, elle prit une grande inspiration et rentra.

Jade : Reita je...

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas servit à grand-chose puisqu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Jade n'avait plus besoin de tout lui raconter pour savoir s'il l'aimait vraiment ou pas, puisque là, le message était très clair. Reita était avec une japonaise, ou plutôt il était en train d'embrasser une japonaise. Quand il s'aperçu de la présence de la guitariste, Reita se décolla de la jeune femme.

Reita : (alors que Jade tourne les talons pour partir) Attend, Jade écoute-moi !

Jade : (se retourne, le regarde) Qu'est-ce que je suis censée écouter ? Pour moi les explications sont claires !

Reita : Non, tu te trompes !

Jade : Non, je me casse ! Tout est parfaitement clair ! Adieu !

Reita : N... !

La guitariste était partie. Reita lança un regard noir à la japonaise. Elle, c'était Yuu. La fille avec qui il était sortit pendant 2 ans. La serveuse était revenue lui dire qu'elle voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Avant même d'attendre la réponse et donc, de savoir que le bassiste était avec Jade, Yuu l'avait embrassé. C'est à ce moment-là que la guitariste est arrivée (pas de chance, pile poil le mauvais moment !).

Le bassiste partit rattraper Jade mais elle avait pris sa voiture et donc il dût aller chercher la sienne, parce qu'il ne pourrait plus la rattraper, à pieds. Il la suivait en voiture mais la guitariste n'allait pas chez elle, à son plus grand étonnement. La guitariste, consciente que Reita la suivait, tourna à droite. Jade savait très bien qu'elle avait trompée Reita mais elle voulait lui dire. Quand elle a vue que Reita l'avait trompée, elle avait perdue le contrôle, elle avait reçu un gros coup dans le cœur.

Reita vit que Jade se garait. Il en fit de même et couru après elle, alors qu'elle était entrée en courant dans un immeuble plutôt chic. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, regardant où s'arrêtait l'ascenseur, c'était au niveau 5. Elle était arrivé en première et était entrée dans l'appartement. Reita la suivait de très près, l'appelant parfois pour qu'elle s'arrête.

Il stoppa net quand il entra à son tour. Jade s'était cachée derrière un homme torse nu, une bière à la main. Cet homme aussi était surprit, il ne pensait pas avoir de la visite aujourd'hui. Cet homme, c'était Kyo.

Jade : Laisse-moi tranquille !!! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !!!

Reita : Ecoute-moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Jade : Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée croire ?!?

Reita : Cette fille, c'est Yuu, la fille avec qui j'étais avant ! Tu te souviens, Kai en avait parlé...

Jade : Va rejoindre ta petite serveuse !

Reita : (s'énerve sérieusement) Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Cette fille est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle voulait qu'on se remette ensemble car elle m'aime encore et que si elle était partie, c'était à cause de son père qui ne voulait pas qu'on soit ensemble et...

Jade : Alors va le rejoindre ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Maintenant que toi et elle vous pouvez vous remettre ensemble ! Moi je n'étais là que pour combler quelques soirs où tu avais peur d'être seul et de n'avoir personne à baiser !

Reita : Jade, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je t'avais toi et que je t'aimais maintenant, elle m'a quasiment sauté à la gorge !

Jade : Tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir la repousser !!!

Reita : Mais c'est parce que...

Jade : UREKAI !!!

Kyo, qui avait suivit la conversation depuis le début puisqu'il était en plein milieu, se tourna et prit Jade dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et se retourna, Jade à côté de lui, il la tenait par la taille.

Kyo : Reita, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup fait souffrir Jade mais je l'aime encore comme un fou et je m'en veux pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Mais sache une chose. Je n'accepterai pas qu'on refasse souffrir, et puisque tu l'a fait souffrir, je vais te faire souffrir, moi aussi ! (Non, non il ne va pas l'empaler, n'ayez pas des idées mal placées !). Tu aimes vraiment Jade ?

Reita : Certainement plus que toi !

Kyo : (sourit) Non, ça c'est impossible.

Kyo en voulait à Reita d'avoir fait souffrir Jade et il voulait réellement le faire souffrir pour ça. Il voulait montrer au bassiste qu'il aimait Jade et qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Sous le regard de Reita, Kyo plaqua Jade au mur (comme toujours ! Il est peut-être un peu violent sur les bords, lui, non ?), et l'embrassa fougueusement, laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de la guitariste, sans que celle-ci ne riposte. Elle aussi, se prenant au jeu de Kyo, voulait faire souffrir Reita et lui montrer qu'il pouvait retourner avec cette Yuu qu'il avait l'air de temps aimer. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle aimait aussi toujours Kyo, par la même occasion.

Reita s'énerva alors, prit Kyo par les épaules et le tira en arrière. Kyo reçu le poing du bassiste dans la joue et il tomba à terre. Kyo se releva et ils commencèrent à se battre sous le regard inquiet de Jade. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'interposa parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme avec Kai. Elle se prit un coup de la part de Reita, elle qui était encore fragile, vu qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital. Elle s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé car elle avait reçu le coup dans le ventre. Kyo se précipita vers elle, et la porta sur le sofa, l'aidant ensuite à s'asseoir.

Reita : Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te blesser...

Kyo : Va-t-en !

Reita : Elle va bien ?

Kyo : Non, baka !!! Mais laisse-nous tranquille ! Elle ne veut plus te voir, le message n'est pas déjà assez clair ? Retourne voir ta Yuu !

Reita ne répondit rien, il sortit. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'effondra, en larmes. Il laissa passer un cri de désespoir. Il en voulait à Yuu, à Kyo, au monde entier parce que lui et Jade, c'était terminé. Il était détruit depuis qu'il avait vu Jade dans les bras, aux lèvres de Kyo.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Jade fut de nouveau en état de parler. Kyo, qui était assis tout contre elle, la berçait car elle pleurait.

Jade : Kyo... je peux passer la nuit ici ?

Kyo : Tu peux y passer le reste de ta vie si ça te plaît !

Jade : (sourit) J'ai besoin de réconfort.

Kyo : Tout ce que tu voudras.

Jade : Tu m'aimes vraiment plus que lui ne m'aimait ?

Kyo : Je mourrais pour toi. Je t'aime si fort !

Jade : Tu serais capable de me tromper ?

Kyo : Depuis le jour où on à cassé, je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule femme : toi.

Jade : C'est bizarre. Tu es tellement différant sur scène et avec moi. Sur scène, tu es quasiment horrible, tu es hargneux et limite méchant, un vrai petit warumono ! Alors qu'avec moi et les amis, en privé, quoi ! Tu es doux, gentils et tellement... je ne trouve même pas les mots, à moins que le mot soit "parfait".

Kyo : Toi, tu es parfaite !

Jade : Et toi cinglé ! Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir mes défauts !

Kyo : C'est peut-être l'amour qui me rend aveugle mais je t'aime pour ce que tu es, j'aime tes défauts et tes qualités et c'est ça qui te rend parfaite à mes yeux... je t'aime tellement.

Jade : Moi aussi je t'aime, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Kyo ne répondit rien, il sourit et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Finalement il était là, avec elle. Oui, c'est vrai. Il était fou amoureux de Jade et il voudrait passer sa vie avec elle. La guitariste, elle, ne pensait plus à Reita. Elle était juste heureuse dans les bras de Kyo et peu importait le reste.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils mangèrent et allèrent se coucher. Jade s'endormit contre le torse du chanteur, il l'entourait amoureusement de ses bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il était tard et Kai sortit enfin de l'hôpital ; il prit un taxi et arriva chez lui. La clef tourna dans la serrure et il entra. Le batteur accrocha son manteau, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il entendit alors un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna vivement. C'était (évidement) Aoi, et il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré, au moins pendant plusieurs jours.

Kai : Il faudra que je pense à changer la serrure.

Aoi : Kai, c'est sérieux. Je veux que tu m'écoute et...

Kai : (ne l'écoute pas, va dans la cuisine) Pense à me rendre les fringues que j'ai laissé chez toi ! Dedans il y a un t-shirt que ma mère m'a offert et j'y tiens beaucoup !

Aoi : (s'énerve) Bon, maintenant Kai je ne rigole plus ! (le prend par les épaules et le jette sur le sofa) ECOUTE-MOI !!!

Kai : Tu fais chier.

Aoi : Kai, putain ! Je t'aime, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Kai : Et pourquoi pas ? Donne-moi une seule raison valable de me remettre avec toi !

Aoi : Tu m'aimes toujours.

Kai : Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Aoi sourit. La question était trop facile. Le guitariste s'assit à califourchon sur Kai et, leurs bassins collés, ses mains sous le t-shirt du batteur, Aoi se mit à embrasser sensuellement Kai. Le guitariste sentit la virilité du batteur se tendre. Ce dernier le repoussa au bout de quelques instants.

Kai : Tu m'excites peut-être mais dans ce cas-là, Uruha peut très bien faire la même chose que toi et m'exciter aussi ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je t'aime !

Aoi : Si ! Parce que tu ne m'as pas tout de suite repoussé et tu m'as laissé monter sur toi ! Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes toujours.

Kai : Si un autre gars de la bande fait ça, je ne pense pas que je le repousserais non plus. Tu m'excites mais c'est tout.

Aoi : Donc là je peux te faire l'amour ça ne te dérange pas.

Kai : T'es vraiment un beau salop pour me dire ça ! Non? Je ne veux pas que tu me touches !

Aoi : (sourit) Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir...

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Bon ok, pour la fin de la fic, j'en sais pas plus que vous ! Et oui ! Je laisse ma mais écrire ce qui lui chante ! Par exemple, le fait que **Kai** sorte de l'hôpital et qu'il revoit **Aoi**, ce n'était pas du tout prévu ! Et encore moi la fin de ce chapitre ! Donc voilà ! Finalement j'ai réussi de retaper tout ça avant de partir en **Espagne** ! XD !!! Puisque j'ai à peine commencé d'écrire **le chapitre suivant qui s'annonce prometteur**, je vais donner celui-ci à ma sœur pour qu'elle le publie dans la semaine et puis pendant que je serais en Espagne, je continu d'écrire, voilà !!! A la prochaine (avec la fin, j'espère !)._

4


	22. envie de toi

**Chapitre 22 :**_** Envi de toi...**_

Aoi : (défait le pantalon de Kai, caresse sa virilité tendue) C'est bizarre, je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de te toucher...

Kai : (pousse violemment Aoi qui tombe a terre) Non, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas !

Aoi : (sourit) C'est fou comme je t'aime, toi !

Kai : (se lève) Moi je ne t'aime plus.

Aoi donna un coup de pied dans les jambes à Kai et celui-ci s'effondra a terre.

Kai : Putain, ça fait mal !

Aoi : Désolé mais je t'aime et tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer !

Kai : Quand tu m'aimes, tu ne me fais pas souffrir !

Aoi : (couche Kai sur le dos, s'assit à califourchon sur lui) Je veux encore te faire souffrir... (lui caresse le torse) ...A notre manière !

Kai : (pousse les mains d'Aoi) Non, tu ne me touchera pas ce soir ! Rentre chez toi !

Aoi : (sourit, rapproche sa tête de celle de Kai) On pari ?

Kai sourit à son tour et se leva soudainement, Aoi retomba à côté.

Kai : Attrape-moi d'abord !

Aoi se releva et suivit le batteur qui courrait en direction de la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'après dix minutes de course que le guitariste attrapa enfin Kai qui se débattait en vain. Aoi l'emporta jusqu'à la chambre et le coucha sur le lit. Il s'assit sur les hanches du batteur et lui colla les poignets au lit.

Aoi : Gagné !

Le guitariste se pencha et vola un long baiser à Kai, qui ne pouvait plus riposter à présent. Le batteur ne voulait pas qu'Aoi couche avec lui parce qu'il trouvait ça répugnant qu'Aoi couche avec plusieurs hommes à la fois. Mais d'un autre côté, Kai, malgré lui, aimait toujours Aoi et c'est vrai qu'il avait envi de lui. Son sourire lui donnait envi de l'embrasser, ses mains de le caresser, et son corps de le déshabiller.

Le batteur cessa de bouger et Aoi comprit qu'il ne chercherait plus à s'échapper. Ses gestes devinrent plus lents et sensuels. Le guitariste passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt de Kai, remontant lentement en caressant son torse pour finalement, enlever le vêtement. Il fit passer ses mains sur le torse imberbe du batteur, suçotant les bouts de chaires roses. Aoi embrassa une autre fois Kai puis ses lèvres redescendirent dans le cou de l'homme.

Soudain, Kai renversa le guitariste sur le côté, le regardant quelques instants dans les yeux, puis se leva.

Kai : C'est du viol !

Aoi : On a déjà couché ensemble, et plus d'une fois ! Ce n'est pas du viol !

Kai : Si, Aoi ! On est plus ensemble !

La phrase qu'avait dit Kai résonna dans l'esprit d'Aoi. Il n'acceptait pas le fait que lui et le batteur ne soit plus ensemble. De son côté, Kai savait très bien qu'il aimait encore Aoi et que, malgré son cœur en morceaux, il avait très envi de coucher avec Aoi. Mais Kai était dégoûté par l'attitude du guitariste et voulait, contre son gré, le faire sortir de sa vie amoureuse. Aoi se leva et se planta en face de Kai.

Aoi : Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, Kai. Je sais bien que je me répète... mais je veux qu'on se remette ensemble parce qu'on s'aime.

Kai : Tu n'es qu'un salopard qui m'a trompé et qui veut me violer. Alors même si je t'aime, je ne veux pas qu'on se remette ensemble.

Aoi : J'ai gagné pourtant. Je veux ma récompense !

Kai : Nani ?

Aoi : Hai ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que je n'aurait pas le droit de t'avoir si je ne t'attrapais pas, mais je t'ai attrapé, non ?

Kai : Mais, c'était pour rire !

Aoi : Moi je ne rigole pas, alors cours, parce que si je te rattrape, je veux qu'on passe la nuit ensemble et... qu'on se remette ensemble !

Kai : J'ai le droit de sortir de l'appartement ?

Aoi : (sourit) Si tu veux !

Kai : Alors laisse-moi me rhabiller avant !

Aoi s'assit sur le lit pendant que Kai se rhabillait, après tout, même si c'était une sorte de jeu, il fallait respecter les règles !

Soudainement, dès qu'il eu fini d'enfiler son t-shirt, Kai partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée. Aoi le suivait de près. Le batteur tenta désespérément d'ouvrir la porte mais elle restait fermée et la clef n'était pas là. Aoi arriva essoufflé derrière lui.

Aoi : (sourit, se redresse) J'ai fermé à clef tout à l'heure et... j'ai malencontreusement caché les clef mais... Oups, j'ai dut oublier où je les avait mit ! C'est dommage, nan ?

Kai : C'est de la triche !

Aoi : (le prend par la taille, se colle à lui, lui chuchote à l'oreille) Maintenant tu es tout à moi...

Kai : Nan !

Le batteur couru mais, dans le salon, il se fit plaquer au sol par Aoi.

Kai : (torse contre le carrelage) Arrête, tu m'écrase !!!

Aoi : Je veux ma récompense !

Kai : Non, tu veux me violer !

Aoi retourna ai et se coucha sur lui, après lui avoir enlever le t-shirt. Le carrelage était froid et Kai essaya de se décoller de ce supplice gelé, en se levant, mais il ne faisait que se coller plus à Aoi sans se lever pour autant.

Aoi : Dit-moi la vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas faire ça... mais il n'y en a peut-être pas !

Kai : Si, il y en a une !

Aoi : Je crois savoir... c'est pour ce que j'ai fait avec Miyavi...

Kai : C'est répugnant ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?!?

Aoi : Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'étais pas très net, j'avais bu ! Mais tu sais très bien que je t'aime plus que tout.

Kai ne dit rien. Aoi l'embrassait dans le cou pendant que les mains du guitariste parcouraient son corps. Kai se dit qu'après tout, c'est vrai qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'Aoi chercherait toujours à le récupérer. Peut-être que le guitariste voulait vraiment recoller les morceaux brisés du passé, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser sa chance ?

Le batteur passa ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Aoi, caressant son dos, tout en l'embrassant. Aoi desserra un peu son emprise et s'arrêta d'embrasser Kai pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder dans les yeux, couchés au sol, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre. Le moment passé, Aoi se remit à embrasser le batteur, avec un léger sourire.

Le guitariste desserra complètement son emprise et Kai en profita pour prendre place au dessus, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur les hanches du guitariste.

Kai : Aoi... je n'avais vraiment plus du tout confiance en toi.

Aoi : Kai, je te jure que c'était une erreur, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, je t'aime comme un fou et personne ne te remplacera jamais.

Kai : Je sais que tu continueras à me tromper.

Aoi : Non, c'est toi qui te trompes, je me rends compte de ce que j'ai faillit perdre et ma vie n'à aucun sens sans toi.

Kai : J'ai peur que tu me refasse souffrir.

Aoi : Mamotte ageru... pour la vie.

Kai : (sourit) Je t'aime toujours.

Aoi : (sourit a son tour) Je le savais. Combien de fois je te l'ai répété ?

Kai : (lui vole un baiser) Tu m'a attrapé.

Aoi : Je ne te lâcherais plus jamais.

Kai embrassa tendrement son amant et se leva, tendant la main à Aoi pour l'aider à se relever. Ils allèrent de nouveau dans la chambre et se déshabillèrent mutuellement, avant de se glisser sous la couette. En l'embrassant, beaucoup plus fougueusement, maintenant, Aoi se plaça au dessus du batteur et fit onduler son bassin pour frotter son sexe à celui de Kai. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et fit glisser ses mains, des épaules du guitariste, jusqu'aux fesses.

La virilité d'Aoi se tendit et il put enfin entrer en Kai. Le batteur s'agrippa aux draps, durant cette pénétration plutôt soudaine. Au bout de quelques instants, le temps que Kai s'habitue à sa présence, Aoi commença à faire des mouvements de hanches. Kai poussa quelques gémissements, mais Aoi n'accéléra pas le train, histoire de faire durer le plaisir et, surtout, de faire patienter Kai pour rester le plus de temps possible en lui.

Kai : Motto hayaku... onegai...

Aoi : (sourit) À vos ordres, mon prince...

Aoi fit alors le premier violent coup de reins d'une longue série qui fit rapidement hurler Kai de plaisir. Les ongles du batteur s'enfoncèrent dans le dos brûlant d'Aoi, mais celui-ci ne ressentait rien, à par la grande vague de plaisir qu'il éprouvait en faisant l'amour a Kai. Dans un ultime coup de reins, les deux hommes atteignirent l'orgasme et Aoi de déversa en Kai. Le guitariste s'effondra aux côtés de Kai, le regardant amoureusement dans les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se replaça au dessus du batteur, avec un sourire étrangement pervers. Kai fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur ses coudes.

Kai : Encore ? Mais... tu ne bandes plus !

Aoi : (sourit) Non, mais toi si ! Je ne veux pas te laisser comme ça !

Kai : (se rallonge) Je suis tout à toi...

Aoi embrassa Kai, puis ses lèvres descendirent embrasser les mamelons, puis le nombril et enfin le désir du batteur. Aoi le léchouilla un peu d'abord avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Chaque coup de langue donnait envi à Kai de crier mais il se retint. Aoi était vraiment très doué avec sa langue et son piercing le chatouillait légèrement. Après quelques minutes, Kai poussa un cri de pur plaisir, se déversant dans la bouche du guitariste. Aoi avala et revint embrasser son amant, repassant par son nombril et son cou.

Aoi : Tu as aimé ?

Kai : Tu m'as vraiment gâté !

Aoi : Parce que je veux te prouver que je t'aime !

Kai lança un sourire à l'homme et se retourna. Aoi fit passer ses bras autour de l'homme et l'enlaça tendrement, collant sa virilité aux fesses du batteur. Aoi embrassa, léchouilla la nuque de Kai, qui se cambra sous les chatouilles ; puis il y laissa sa marque en bas de la nuque du batteur avant de s'endormir.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur (pas très petit) **__: En ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'imagination et ce chapitre à mit beaucoup de temps à être écrit (environ une semaine). A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je viens de rentrer d'Espagne hier et je dois avouer que, là-bas, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ! J'ai dut écrire quelques lignes mais c'était quand même une semaine géniale ! J'ai reçu une __**review**__ qui me disait que je faisais beaucoup de fautes mais que, malgré tout, la fille qui m'a écrit m'a dit qu'elle avait lut toute mon histoire. Déjà, je suis contente qu'au moins une personne sur cette planète lit mon histoire sur ce site. De deux, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour les fautes, mais comme je l'ai dit au début, __**Word ne fait pas TOUT**__ ! Et puis quand je confonds les mots, c'est quand je retape, parce que je tape vite et ça donne des trucs bizarres, mais comme ce n'est pas souligné en rouge je ne relis pas et je passe. _

_Sinon, je suis __**désolée pour ce chapitre**__, c'est vrai que je le trouve chiant avec tout c'est __**"je t'aime"**__ et __**"je ne veux pas de toi mais en fait si je veux quand même de toi"**__, etc... Mais bon, jusqu'au bout, je ne savais vraiment pas si je remettait __**Kai et Aoi**__ ensemble alors j'hésitais beaucoup. Pour la suite, je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire, là je suis bloquée, mais bon je vais réfléchir et trouver une solution ! _

_Je suis aussi désolé si la suite met du temps à venir mais il faut d'abord que __**ma sœur corrige**__ et elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps, de plus les derniers chapitres vont être long à arriver parce qu'il faut que je trouve un fin a peu près potable, bref. _

_Enfin, __**pour ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire jusqu'ici**__, je veux bien vous donner mon adresse __**MSN**__ et comme ça je serais ce que vous penser de ma fic !_

 _**visualgirl1hotmail.fr**__ (et oui, très originale, cette adresse ! Il fallait vraiment la deviner !)_

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu ça jusqu'ici et à la prochaine !_


	23. dernier interview

**Chapitre 23 :**_** Dernier interview**_

Le lendemain matin, Jade se réveilla, Kyo la regardait dormir. Il lui passa la main sur le visage pour enlever quelques mèches blondes qui lui passait devant les yeux. La jeune femme lui sourit, s'étendit et se colla un peu plus à Kyo. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kyo : Tu as bien dormis ?

Jade : Dans tes bras, c'est impossible de mal dormir.

Kyo : Aujourd'hui tu fais quoi ?

Jade : J'ai une interview à "Hey! Hey! Hey!" avec The GazettE.

Kyo : Aïe ! Tu vas devoir revoir Reita.

Jade : Ouais. C'est dommage, j'aurais préféré rester toute la journée avec toi.

Kyo : Tu n'as que l'émission ?

Jade : Oui.

Kyo : Tu n'as qu'à revenir ici après. J'ai envi d'un gros câlin...

Jade : Ok.

Il se levèrent et déjeunèrent. Kyo se doucha en premier parce qu'il partait plus tôt. Jade mit un peu plus de temps, elle se doucha, puis alla se préparer pour partir au plateau. Arrivée là-bas vers 11 heures, elle croisa The GazettE dans le couloir. Elle alla voir Kai.

Jade : Salut toi !

Kai : Salut. Euh... J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Jade : Bah dit-moi !

Kai : Je me suis remis avec Aoi. Je me suis rendu compte à quel point il m'aimait.

Jade : Ah bah c'est cool !

Kai : Eto... Jade ?

Jade : Tu veux me dire quelque chose, ça ne va pas ?

Kai : C'est à propos de Reita.

Jade : (s'énerve) Je ne veux rien savoir ! Il n'avait pas à faire ça !!!

Kai : Jade, il va très mal, ça fait comme moi et Aoi, tu te trompes, il t'aime et c'est vrai ce qu'il t'a raconté !

Jade : Je... je me suis remise avec Kyo, je ne veux plus voir Reita !

Kai : Putain, Jade ! Va lui parler, je t'en supplie !

Jade : Pour lui dire quoi ?!?

Kai : Ecoute ce qu'il a à te dire !

Jade : (tourne les talon) L'émission va bientôt commencer, je vais me préparer !

Jade alla dans la loge de Nayaki. Là, elle vit que les filles n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur non plus.

Jade : (va s'asseoir a côté d'Oyazumi) Ca ne va pas ?

Oyazumi : C'est toi qui ne vas pas bien !

Jade : Oh non ! Tu vas va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Oyazumi : Tu as tout gâché entre toi et Reita, pourtant vous vous aimiez si fort ! Tu sais très bien que tu as eu du mal à te mettre avec lui, et finalement tu gâches tout !?!

Jade : Il m'a trompé !!!

Oyazumi : Toi aussi !!!

Il eu un gros silence pesant. Comment les filles savaient-t-elles pour Kyo ? A moins que Kai leur ait dit, elles ne pouvaient pas savoir !

Tohru : (se rapproche) On est au courant pour toi et Kyo, et surtout... Pour toi et Metsu.

Hinoto : (pose une main sur son épaule) On est vraiment désolées... Mais on pense que tu as besoin de réfléchir.

Jade : Je sais très bien ce que je fais, laissez-moi tranquille !

Satsu : (hausse la voix) Jade, tu t'es droguée, tu aime deux hommes, tu t'es fait violée et tu as tentée de te suicider ! On voit très bien que tu vas mal et ça fait de la peine tout autour de toi ! Tu as vraiment besoin d'aide !!!

Jade : J'ai juste eu une mauvaise passe, à présent je me suis remise avec Kyo et je vais beaucoup mieux ! Il veille sur moi. Je l'aime et il m'aime !

Tohru : Et Reita ? T'as pensé à lui ? Il va très mal. Il pleur sans cesse. Tu as fais une grosse erreur, Jade, il ne t'as jamais trompé !!!

Jade : (se lève, se dirige vers la porte) Lâchez-moi avec ça, je vous dit !

La guitariste sortit et claqua la porte. Elle marchait énergiquement, elle voulait sortir, tant pis pour l'interview. Elle bouscula quelques personnes au passage, sans même s'excuser, elle continuait de marcher vite, énervée. La tête basse, elle continuait son chemin vers la sortie, quand elle se cogna contre le torse d'un homme. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba a terre. Elle poussa un juron et regarda la personne qui avait gêné sa route. C'était Reita.

Reita : Excuse-moi ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, au moins ?

Jade : Non, c'est bon, je n'ai rien...

Reita : Tu partais ?

Jade : Oui, ils me saoulent tous, ici !

Reita : Pourquoi ?

Jade : A propos de toi et moi.

Reita : Oh...

Jade : (commence a partir) Bon, salut...

Reita : (la rattrape, la prend par le bras) Non, attends ! Je dois te parler !

Jade : (retire violement son bras des mains du bassiste) Ne me touche pas !

Reita : Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît !

Jade : (soupir) Bon, je te laisse 5 minutes, pas une seconde de plus ! Ensuite je me casse d'ici !

Reita : Merci. Bon déjà... tu sais, tout le monde est au courant pour toi et Kyo. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que tu crois que je t'ai trompé, et tu dois vraiment savoir que ce n'est pas vrai !

Jade : Tu aurais très bien pu la repousser !

Reita : Et toi aussi ! Avec Kyo !

Jade : Moi, c'est différent ! J'éprouve encore des sentiments pour lui. Je l'aimai autant que toi ! Quand il est revenu, j'étais tellement heureuse de le revoir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Reita : Et bien moi ça fait pareille, j'étais content de la revoir, mais, contrairement à toi, je n'aimais que toi !

Jade : Je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments ! Reita, je me sens comme prisonnière de l'amour...

Reita : Tu m'aimes encore ?

Jade : Bien sûr, je t'aime encore un peu mais Kyo a prit la première place dans mon cœur. Je suis désolée...

Reita : Je te demande de réfléchir sérieusement... Kudasai !

Jade : Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas avec cette Yuu, au lieu de chercher à te remettre avec moi ? Elle est beaucoup plus accessible !

Reita : C'est toi que j'aime, et tu vaux mille fois plus que cette fille a mes yeux.

Jade : Je ne pense pas. Elle te sera dévouée, elle a affronté son père pour toi, ne la déçois pas.

Reita : Ce n'est pas elle que je veux, c'est toi.

Jade : (détourne les yeux) Abandonne, moi je veux t'oublier.

Reita : Je te demande juste de bien réfléchir.

Jade : Et moi, je te demande de ne plus pleurer, abandonne-moi, je ne te veux plus dans ma vie amoureuse.

Un agent passa et leur dit que l'interview commençait dans dix minutes. Jade abandonna l'idée de partir et alla s'habiller, se faire coiffer et maquiller, Reita fit de même. Une fois sur le plateau, ils virent deux bancs. Nayaki s'assit sur celui de droite et The GazettE sur l'autre. La petite intro pour présenter les groupes passa et les deux stupides présentateurs de l'émission prirent la parole.

Présentateur : Dès le premier jour de sortie, la chanson que vous avez fait en commun cartonne et nous attendons avec impatience le clip qui sortira... ?

Ruki : Dans 5 jours.

Présentateur : Comment sa déroule le clip ? D'après les rumeurs, il y a une scène plutôt hot entre un homme de The GazettE et une fille de Nayaki. Est-ce vrai ?

Tohru : Oui, c'est vrai !

Présentateur : Et qui sont les deux acteurs ?

Kai : Notre bassiste râleur et notre belle européenne !

Reita : Hey !

Kai : Je rigole !

Présentateur : Comment s'est déroulé le tournage ?

Jade : Plutôt drôle, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça en avait l'air !

Reita : ... Sympathique.

Présentateur : Pourquoi vous deux ?

Aoi : C'est un peu à cause de tout le monde. Chacun des deux groupes ont dit la personne qu'ils voyaient le mieux dans le rôle. Et c'est tombé en grande majorité sur Reita et Jade.

Présentateur : Comment le "couple" a-t-il réagit a vos votes ?

Hinoto : C'était assez drôle ! Ils étaient tout les deux en train de dire "Non, c'est hors de question !".

Uruha : Oui ! Mais bon, ils ont finalement accepté !

Présentateur : Donc, la rumeur qui cour comme quoi qu'il y avait un couple entre les deux groupes est fausse ?

Kai : Comment ça ?

Présentateur : Bah oui ! S'il y avait un "couple" dans le clip, beaucoup de gens pensent que c'était parce qu'il y a vraiment un couple !

Jade : Oui, oui ! C'est une rumeur fausse ! C'est tombé sur nous deux, tout comme ça aurait pu tomber sur Tohru et Ruki ou Uruha et Hinoto !

Kai : (sourit) C'est le hasard !

Présentateur : Et dans la vie, niveau cœur ? Expliquez-nous un peu ! Commençons par Nayaki !

Tohru : Je veux que ça reste privé, mais je peux dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie et que je suis très heureuse avec !

Présentateur : Hinoto ?

Hinoto : je suis dans la même situation qu'elle, mais je tiens vraiment à ce que cela reste privé.

Présentateur : Jade ?

Jade : (après quelques instants de silence) Je ne veux pas en parler, je préfère que cela reste strictement privé, désolé.

Présentateur : Ah... Problèmes de cœur ?

Jade : Je viens juste de dire que je ne voulais pas en parler !

Présentateur : Ok... Oyazumi ?

Oyazumi : Je suis célibataire et heureuse de l'être !

Présentateur : Je peux tenter ma chance ?

Oyazumi : (sourire moqueur) Dans tes rêves !

Présentateur : Je n'insiste pas ! Satsuki ?

Satsuki : Ca va plutôt bien.

Présentateur : Ok. Côté garçons, Ruki, pour commencer.

Ruki : Je suis amoureux et heureux avec la femme que j'aime !

Présentateur : Il y a du mariage dans l'air...

Ruki : (rire) Pas maintenant mais... qui sait ?

Présentateur : (rires) Et vous, Aoi ?

Aoi : Tout le monde connaît ma malédiction niveau cœur mais... je suis amoureux aussi.

Présentateur : (rires) Kai ?

Kai : Amoureux, je m'en sors plutôt bien !

Présentateur : On n'en doute pas ! Vous êtes un véritable Don Juan ! (rire du publique, et de toutes les stars) Et vous, Uruha ?

Uruha : Je ne suis pas libre, mais je ne veux pas en dire plus.

Présentateur : Et vous... Reita ?

Reita : (prend une inspiration) Puisque je suis là, j'en profite pour dire que je suis amoureux de la femme la plus géniale de ce monde. Mais il y a peu de temps, un malentendu a fait en sorte qu'on se sépare et j'en suis terriblement triste. Je tiens à dire à cette femme que je l'aime plus que tout au monde et que je souhaite qu'elle réfléchisse car je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Mon amour, je tiens à te dire qu'on se fait du mal pour rien comme ça et que si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... (regarde Jade dans les yeux) Tu reviendrais avec moi...

Le publique applaudit, mais tout le monde se tut, de stupeur. Reita regardait toujours droit dans les yeux de la guitariste, quelques larmes brouillaient la vue du couple. Soudain, Jade leva et partit dans les coulisses, elle ne supportait plus le regard de Reita sur elle. Elle se fichait bien de la presse et si son histoire d'amour faisait la une des journaux le lendemain. Elle partirait avec Kyo, elle s'enfuirait parce qu'elle ne voulait plus affronter ce regard si triste.

De son côté, Reita baissa la tête et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il sortit à son tour de la salle. Ruki précisa qu'ils pouvaient continuer l'interview sans eux, qu'il fallait les laisser tranquille.

_**Petit mot de l'auteur **____ Plus qu'un et c'est la fin !!! Je sais enfin qui faire __**mourir**__ mais vous, avez-vous une idée ? Serait-ce __**Kyo**__, parce que Jade à finalement choisit Reita, se rendant compte que la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite l'a ému ? Serait-ce __**Reita**__ parce que Jade le repousse définitivement et part avec Kyo ? Serait-ce __**Jade**__, parce qu'elle est prisonnière de l'amour, qu'elle ne sait pas qui choisir et donc, se __**suicide**__ ? Ou bien, serait-ce non pas un suicide, mais un __**meurtre**__... car la tension monte dangereusement entre Kyo et Reita ? Ou encore, serait-ce une autre personne ? Souvenez-vous bien des indices que j'avais donnés, dans ces précédentes rubriques et dans l'histoire. A ce stade-là de l'histoire, seul moi connais la fin, car je n'avoue à personne qui j'ai choisit !_

_**Ps :**__ Ne me tuez pas quand vous saurez qui va mourir parce que, même si c'est triste, ce n'est pas vrai dans la réalité et... je suis trop jeune pour mourir !!! ... Laissez-moi vivre !_

_**Ps 2 :**__ Encore désolé pour les fautes, je sais que ça dérange pas mal de personnes mais j'essais vraiment d'en faire le moins possible en retapant !_

_**Ps 3 :**__ Dans le titre de ce chapitre, je donne un indice sur la personne... ! A la prochaine avec le dernier chapitre. Bisous !_


	24. Je t'aimerai toujours Adieu

**Chapitre 24 :**_** Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité... Adieu.**_

Reita claqua la porte de son appartement. Il poussa un juron et alla se mouiller le visage dans la salle de bain. L'eau masqua ses larmes de désespoir déjà présentes depuis un bon moment. Il ne pu empêcher de laisser ses larmes de continuer de couler. Il espérait encore, au plus profond de lui-même, que Jade reviendrait vers lui. Il prit une serviette et se sécha, puis il se déshabilla un peu et alla dans le salon, en jean et t-shirt. Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir. Il courra alors vers l'entrée, espérant que ce soit Jade. Mais il se trompait. C'était Ruki et Uruha. Il baissa la tête et les laissa entrer ; il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon.

Ruki : Pourquoi tu as fais ça... devant les caméras ?

Reita : Pour lui prouver que je l'aime.

Uruha : Tu sais où elle est ?

Reita : Certainement chez Kyo.

Ruki : Perdu !

Reita : Comment ça ???

Uruha : Regarde par la fenêtre !

Reita se leva et ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre. Là, dehors, se tenait une Jade qui faisait les cent pas. Elle semblait réfléchir et stressée à la fois.

Ruki : On est passé pas loin d'elle en venant mais elle est tellement absorbée dans ses pensées quelle ne nous a pas vue.

Reita : Pourquoi elle est revenue ? Pour moi ? Parce qu'elle m'aime ???

Uruha : On ne sait pas trop. Mais ce que tu lui as dit sur le plateau ne l'a pas laissée de glace, elle avait même les larmes aux yeux !

Reita : Il faut que j'aille la voir !

Ruki : Non, sûrement pas ! (le tire par le bras) Reste ici ! C'est à elle de faire le premier pas et il faut qu'elle réfléchisse d'abord, non ? Et si elle est devant chez toi, ce n'est pas a cause de Kyo mais grâce à toi. C'est parce qu'elle t'aime encore !!!

Reita : Mais je ne vais pas la laisser comme ça !

Uruha : Fais-nous confiance ! Nous, on va aller la voir !

Reita : Là vous me faites peur...

Uruha : Tu n'auras qu'à regarder par la fenêtre !

Reita : Euh... Non ! Restez ici, vous aussi ! Je ne veux pas que vous alliez la voir. Elle viendra d'elle-même... si elle en a envie.

Ruki : (sourit) Comme tu veux...

Reita se remit devant la fenêtre, l'observant en espérant qu'elle vienne. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme s'arrêta et prit son portable. Dans l'appartement du bassiste, le téléphone retentit.

Reita : Elle m'appelle !!!

Uruha : Bah décroche ! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

Reita : Euh oui ! (décroche le téléphone) Hai ?

La jeune guitariste lui raccrocha au nez. "Au moins... il est chez lui !" Se dit-elle. Uruha et Ruki sourirent à Reita.

Ruki : C'est trop mignon !

Reita : (rougit) De quoi ?!?

Ruki : Nan, rien. Bon, regarde par la fenêtre. Maintenant qu'elle sait que tu es là, elle va décider de si elle vient ou pas.

Reita : (va a la fenêtre) Elle compose un numéro. Vous croyez qu'elle va me rappeler ?

Uruha : Je ne pense pas... sinon elle aurait fait "bis".

Reita : D'après vous, elle appel qui ?

Ruki : J'en sais rien !!! Tu veux qu'on aille la voir ?

Reita : Non... je veux savoir si elle va venir ou pas...

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, en silence, à regarder la jeune fille part la fenêtre, qui ne bougeait plus et qui regardait ses pieds, elle avait raccroché après avoir parlé à son interlocuteur. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir.

Soudain, une voiture se gara juste devant la jeune femme et le conducteur sortit. C'était Kyo. Reita sentit les larmes lui monter de nouveau aux yeux. De son côté, la jeune femme sauta dans les bras de Kyo.

Jade : Kyo ! Je ne m'en sors plus !

Kyo : C'est à cause de Reita ? Pourquoi es-tu devant chez lui ?

Jade : Sur le plateau, il m'a dit des trucs qui m'ont touché, il m'aime encore, j'en suis sûre ! Et je commence à douter sur le fait qu'il m'ait trompé ! Malgré le fait que je l'ai trompé et que je me suis remise avec toi, il veut encore croire que lui et moi, c'est possible, il veut encore retourner avec moi !!! Kyo, aide-moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire !!!

Kyo : (la serre dans ses bras, la berce, lui caresse les cheveux) Qui aimes-tu le plus, de lui et moi ?

Jade : (recule vivement) NE ME DEMANDE PAS DE FAIRE CE CHOIX !!! (s'accroupit, prend sa tête entre ses mains) Je n'arrive plus à supporter tout ça !!! (fond en larmes) Je veux mourir !!!

Kyo : (s'approche d'elle, la prend de nouveau dans ses bras) Non... ne dit pas ça ! Je déteste te voire comme ça !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Reita, qui avait vu et entendu toute la scène, se retourna lentement vers ses deux amis, il avait la tête basse, il ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'il pouvait être très faible, parfois.

Reita : Les gars... j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude pour réfléchir...

Ruki : Très bien... On... on s'en va, alors. Pas de bêtises, surtout, hein ?

Reita : Je souhaite juste réfléchir.

Uruha : (lui lance un sourire, lui tapote l'épaule, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la porte avec Ruki) Bonne chance, vieux.

Reita : (esquisse un petit sourire) Merci.

Quand ses deux amis furent partit, il ne pu retenir ses larmes, de nouveau il se trouvait désarmé. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dût insister, car c'était à cause de lui si Jade souffrait. Il s'en voulait car il n'avait pas eu le courage de la laisser tranquille et heureuse dans les bras de Kyo. Il se trouvait égoïste et, à présent, il voulait dire à la guitariste qu'elle pouvait rester avec le chanteur, tant qu'elle était heureuse avec lui, il était heureux. Il sortit de son appartement et dévala les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il sortit en courant et alla sur le parking. Il avança lentement vers le couple. Jade lui lança un regard humide.

Kyo : Laisse-nous tranquille, s'il te plaît. Elle a besoin de temps.

Reita : Kyo, je lui laisse tout le temps qu'elle veut, puisqu'à présent, j'ai compris le vrai sens du mot "amour". Je vous regardais par la fenêtre, et je vous ai entendu, aussi. J'ai compris que le fait que deux hommes que tu aimes et qui t'aiment aussi, te détruit. Je sais que le simple fait de devoir faire un choix te désarme. Alors, saches que tu n'as plus à choisir. Je veux te voir heureuse, dans les bras de Kyo. Le vrai sens du mot "aimer", n'est pas d'être avec la personne que l'on aime mais de rendre cette personne heureuse, et d'être heureux tant que cette personne est heureuse. Alors je renonce à notre amour. Promet-moi d'être heureuse dans les bras de Kyo. Et toi, Kyo, promet-moi de ne jamais lui faire de mal, de ne jamais la tromper ou bien de la rendre triste. Rend-la juste heureuse.

Kyo : Je te jure sur ma vie, Reita. Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur elle, jamais je ne l'ai trompé et jamais je ne la tromperai. Jamais tu ne la verras pleurer, et, si elle est triste pour n'importe quelle raison, c'est moi qui la réconforterai. Tout ça parce que je l'aime plus que tout et je la protègerai à jamais.

Reita : Très bien. Alors je m'en vais, je te fais confiance.

Jade : (alors que Reita part) REITA !!!

Reita : (se retourne) Hai ?

Jade : Merci pour tout...

Reita : Je serais heureux tant que tu seras heureuse. Alors il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, puisque je suis sûr que tu seras heureuse avec Kyo.

Jade : Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Reita : (lui sourit) Moi non plus.

L'homme rentra chez lui et alla dans la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau de la baignoire, il avait besoin d'un bon bain. Kyo et Jade allèrent à l'appartement du chanteur. Kyo referma la porte et Jade se blottit dans les bras du beau blond. "Je suis désolé pour..." Essaya-t-il de finir mais Jade le fit taire en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Reita se déshabilla et rentra dans le bain, l'eau chaude lui fit du bien et, posant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, il se détendit un peu, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit à Jade. Kyo déposa délicatement la femme sur le lit, l'embrassant sensuellement. Il défit les boutons de son chemisier, couvrant son buste de mille baisers. La jeune guitariste enleva le t-shirt de l'homme, caressant son torse musclé, puis fit descendre ses mains vers le jean où elle sentait déjà la virilité de Kyo se tendre. Le chanteur enleva le soutien-gorge de la femme, faisant passer sa langue sur son buste et redessinant les contours de sa poitrine. Le jean de l'homme fut enlevé et Jade caressa, à travers le tissu, le désir tendu de l'homme.

Reita prit le savon et se lava soigneusement ; dans son esprit défilait les bons moments passés avec Jade. Les deux amants enflammés étaient à présent nus et Kyo, dans un baiser passionné, pénétra doucement la jeune femme et commença de lents va-et-vient. Reita laissa quelques autres larmes couler sur ses joues déjà mouillées. Chaque coup de reins était plus violent que le précédent et Jade ne pouvait pus retenir ses cris de plaisir. Reita le laissa glisser le long du bord, laissant l'eau engloutir complètement sa tête. Il se demandait bien si Jade pensait à lui en ce moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants en chaleurs hurlèrent de pur plaisir, au même moment. Kyo se laissa retomber sur Jade, l'embrassent amoureusement. De son côté, Reita n'était toujours pas sortit de l'eau. A travers le liquide transparent, on pouvait voir Reita, les yeux clos, et le teint extrêmement pâle. Oui, le bassiste restera, pour toujours, amoureux de la guitariste, il l'attendra éternellement, la laissant pour le moment dans les bras de Kyo.

La jeune française s'endormie, heureuse, dans les bras de son homme, ne se doutant pas qu'au moment de son orgasme avec Kyo, l'autre homme de sa vie s'était éteint. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, quand Uruha et Ruki reviendrait chez Reita, qu'ils le retrouveraient. Ils l'emmenèrent aux urgences, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire car ce grand jeune homme était belle et bien partit à jamais.

**Epilogue :**_** C'était un homme parfait**_

Deux jours plus tard, un enterrement eu lieu et Kyo et Jade étaient présents. La guitariste, ainsi qu'Aoi, Ruki, Uruha et Kai mirent plus d'un mois à s'en remettre. Le groupe, ne voulant pas d'autre bassiste, cassa mais les quatre membres restèrent quasiment frères. Kyo, respectant les dernières volontés de Reita, fit tout pour que Jade soit heureuse et elle retrouva, grâce au chanteur, le sourire au bout de cinq semaines, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Les fans firent un site, traduit en toutes les langues, en hommage au bassiste. Il devint le site le plus visité au monde pendant 3 mois. Kyo et Jade partirent en France. Là-bas, le chanteur demanda Jade en mariage, un genou à terre, comme la tradition le demandait. Elle accepta et ils se marièrent en France. Durant la nuit de noce, Jade tomba enceinte de Kyo et ils retournèrent au Japon pour y acheter une maison et y vivre. Kai devint le parrain de leur petite fille, Ayumi, et Oyazumi la marraine.

En ce qui concerne Ruki, il demanda, lui aussi, Tohru en mariage, Il se marièrent deux mois, exactement après Kyo et Jade. Uruha, lui, prit un appartement avec Hinoto à New York. Quand il apprit que la guitariste aux cheveux roses était enceinte, il lui demanda sa main et elle l'épousa. Kai et Aoi s'enfuirent en Belgique, pour pouvoir s'y marier, mais ils revinrent vite au Japon, sans mariage car ils prirent la décision d'éviter de faire des bêtises. Ils vivront donc ensemble, dans une maison à Kyôto. Oyazumi trouva très vite son amour en la personne de Kaoru. Elle l'épousera trois ans plus tard.

Satsuki sera la moi chanceuse, collectionnant les aventures avec des filles, elle ne trouvera pas son âme sœur. Son père l'obligera à se marier avec un comptable riche, mais ils divorceront bien vite et elle continuera sa vie comme avant. Pour ne pas oublier d'autres personnages, Yasuno se mettra avec Mai, découvrant que le guitariste l'aimait depuis le début. Toshiya tombera très vite de Die, car cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'ils se tournaient après. En ce qui concerne Alice Nine, Tora et Nao resterons ensemble. Saga et Shou resterons aussi ensemble jusqu'à temps que Saga se rende compte que le chanteur le trompait avec Hiroto. Pour n'oublier personne d'autre, Miyavi se remettra avec Gackt. Nao, celui de Kagrra, se mettra avec Keiyuu peu de temps après. Les couples Isshi avec Akiya et Shin avec Izumi se formerons quasiment en même temps. Yuura trouvera une femme à son goût et se mariera avec elle 5 ans plus tard, quand le groupe cassera. Et enfin, Shinya trouvera le bonheur dans les bras d'un barman fort mignon. Le temps passera et tout le monde continuera sa vie, fondant des familles, se mariant. Avec les temps, tous les groupes se séparerons mais ils resterons tous en contactes, comme liés par le sang. Chaque années, ils se retrouveront tous devant la tombe de ce grand bassiste.

_**"Reita restera gravé dans la mémoire de chacun car personne n'oubliera à quel point c'était un homme parfait."**_

_**Dernier petit mot de l'auteur **__**: Aneso**__ va me tuer quand elle va lire ça. __**Gomen**__ ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré ! Mais je vous rassure, il est encore __**VIVANT**__ en vrai, alors __**pas besoin de me tuer**__... ce n'est qu'une fic, il va falloir s'en remettre ! Bon bah voilà. Cette fois, c'est bel et bien la fin ! Au début, je voulais que Reita se tranche les veines mais l'idée du bain est venue toute seule et j'ai trouvé ça pas mal alors j'ai laissé ! Ce que j'ai trouvé le plus triste, c'est que Reita espérait que __**Jade **__pense à lui mais elle couchait avec __**Kyo**__, elle ne pensait donc vraiment pas à lui ! __**Pauvre Reita**__, il est mort tout seul, __**moi je trouve ça vraiment triste**__ ! Sinon au début, mon gosse je voulait l'appeler Bou mais bon __**Aneso**__ m'aurait crier dessus parce que dans sa fic, y a un gosse qui s'appelle __**Bou**__ aussi (rappelons que c'est moi qui lui avait trouvé son nom dans sa fic !). Je trouve ce nom trop mignon, et il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Et si ! Bou, le guitariste de __**Antic Cafe**__. Enfin Bref. Bon bah voilà ! Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire à part que c'est la fin. Je vais vous dire __**ADIEU**__, soit parce qu'on va me tuer, soit parce que cette fic est finie ! Sinon bah... __**A la prochaine fic ! Bisouuuuuuuuus !**_

_**Ps :**__ Reviews, please, pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, et me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas à part les fautes ! Merci d'avance !_

_**Pps :**__ Si un jour, à la télé, on annonce __**qu'une adolescente s'est fait tuer**__ par une de ses amies... versez une petite larme parce que ce sera moi ! __**Sniiif**_

_**OWARI !!!!**_


End file.
